One in a Billion
by Nosome
Summary: A deadly flu has spread. Twins met. None of them came out right. (INSPIRATION CAME FROM ZARLA'S LEFT 4 DEAD COMICS!) [SAME ONE THAT CREATED THE HANDPLATES] [JUST GOOGLE HER NAME]


"Attention all citizens. This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill. A deadly outbreak of the Green Flu is spread, spreading faster each day. All citizens should fortify their houses in case of infected. Keep yourself in an ordered fashion. CEDA seems to get everything to be handled, but keep calm and wash your hands as well you should wear your face masks that were distributed by CEDA. If you see..."

Nathan barely heard the last parts of the PSA as she sips her coffee softly, staring at the TV.

The only thing that she is thinking is about her twin. She really hopes that she'll be okay.

tap.

Nathan turns around, looking around.

tap.

Another one.

tap.

Could it be?

Nathan's eyes darted to the window as a familiar silhouette is behind it, tapping at the window.

"Oh god..."

Nathan staggers to the window, opening it, pulling the hooded girl in.

"Jesus, are you okay?"

She closes the windows as she just starts to rant.

"It's like the end of the world out there. Everything and everyone is going crazy. Do you remember that 'Green Flu'? The news broadcast? Yeah. It's that one. Jesus, I didn't know anything like a flu can cause this sort of panic. Holy shit…"

"hey…"

"Like literally. A flu can cause this much of a outroar? Whatever it is, it seems to be more than a flu. Stone, you need to be careful. Who knows what could happen to you if anything like that just happened out of nowhere? I don't want to see you sick or anything…"

"Hey…"

"People are dying! They have to be. Otherwise, they wouldn't be coughing heavily into the air like some sort of smoker. Seriously. Like-"

"Hey."

Nathan pauses and looks at the hooded girl.

"I got bit… Natalie just bit me into my hand and I kicked her back. She starts screaming like some sort of animal and I got scared and ran away. The- The- The flu couldn't transfer through bites right? It's just a flu right?"

Stone looks at Nathan, shivering and scared.

Nathan just stared at her with a shocked expression as she heard the TV again.

"The disease as CEDA would call it: The Green Flu is a dangerous and contagious disease. It spreads strangely as CEDA would report that it has an abnormal way to spread from host to host. One of the ways that it could spread is a bite. However, it is not known how long until the victim would succumb to the virus. If you see someone who is bitten and acting irrational, please report him or her to the police or call the CEDA hotline which is…"

_kill her._

The thought came to Nathan as she stares at Stone.

_Kill her._

"I...can't…" She mutters…

_Kill her!_

Stone looks at Nathan.

"Nathan?" her voice cracked just saying her name as tears start falling from her eyes.

_._

_._

_**Ķ̸̞̳̯̙̏͒̆̔̄̔̇̚Í̵͔̤̦͇̭̝̦̜̇̀̒͆͌̈́͜͠L̶̢̙̝̩̱̮͓̘͑͌̂̈́͘̕͠͝Ĺ͚̙̼̱̫̦͆̉̄̀̑̀̓ H̷̨̹͎̱̩̊͋̿̆̋͜͟Ė̢̧͔̪̟̖̌͆͒̇̃͗͢R̬̘͍͍̣͍̥̩͕̰̈͑̔̏͗̕!̷̰̖̦͙̌̌͋̓͑̀͠ͅ**_

_._

_._

_No._

God, Nathan knew she is making a huge mistake.

"Come on, let me see that bite. I'll try to see if it'll be okay."

Nathan manages to pick Stone up and leads her to the bathroom and let her sit on the toilet while she rummages through the cabinet for at least some sort of first aid.

"Damn it! Should've bought those before…"

Nathan mutters into a rant as Stone is staring at her bite.

She hopes it would be okay…

But Stone is already having second thoughts as a drop of blood would fall on her hand.

_What?_

Stone screams as Nathan turns around.

"Oh shit…"

Stone's eyes are bleeding.

"Nathan! Nathan, my eyes are bleeding!"

Nathan can already see that.

She quickly grabs some towels and dampens it as she starts to try to see if she could stop it.

"It's so bright… Nathan, I can't-"

"Try to put your hood over it. It'll help. You'll be fine."

Nathan said that last bit to keep her and Stone calm.

It's not stopping…

That bit is not working.

_Shit…_

"Nathan?"

"Hold on. I need to get some things from the store. I'll be back…"

"Nathan, I-"

Stone coughs into her arm.

"I-"

The coughing starts to sound irregular as Nathan flinches at that.

"Leo, calm down. I'll be ba-"

Stone grabs Nathan by the arm with two shaking hands.

"No, NO! Nathan, please stay! I'm-"

A cough interrupts her.

"I'm… scared…"

Nathan's heart is cracking a bit.

Nathan shivers.

She pulls away and looks at Stone one last time.

"Think of Diana. Think of me at least. Alright? Count to 100, I'll be back at 50."

Nathan closes the door and starts running.

"Please be okay, please be okay."

Nathan repeats that as she starts running to the store.

…

"100."

"99."

"98."

"97"

"96"

"95"

...

….

….

_Stone, right? I'm your twin brother._

_ Is she crushing on you? Heh, I remember that feeling._

_**N̶̲̘͗̌̀̋a̵͖̻̔̾t̶̫͔͂h̵͔̋̓̚̕͜à̴̡̞̳̯̀n̶̯̥̮̍̀͊͊.̵͍̗̬̤̓͆̆́̈́.̴̯̠̥̍.̴̱̥̜̩̠̉**_

_Listen. I'm your twin. You can talk ẗ̶͖̝͎́̀̇̿̚ȍ̴̧̡̹̘̜ ̶̨̺̀̑̅̌̕ͅm̴͚̮͈̍͆̉̒̈e̴̛̙̖͙̦̋ ̷̮̼͓͕̈̈́a̸̱̗̼̜̋̕b̴̢͓͎̮̯͋ȯ̵̢̡̼̥͚̈ú̸͍͚̩͆̈́͆͝ẗ̴̡͎́ ̸̨͇̜̙̝̇i̸̜̥̎͝t̶̹̭͖̻̾̀́̈̓_

_**N̷̦̪̏o̵̫̺̥͕̠̓**_

_S̵̟̅t̵̡̟͙̗͈̒̃o̸͉͒͊̚n̴̖͈͖̤͐͌e̵̛͎̿̇͗_

_ S̴̞͈͎͖̐͝ͅŤ̴̢͇͛̂͝O̴͉̩̝̎́̔̄͆P̵͙̏Ǐ̵̫̝̲̞̥̔Ț̸͛͑S̷̢̝̼̼̽̈́͝T̶̫͔̫͓̱̀Ǒ̸͙͚̀P̴̯̓́̿̈́͝I̷̭̺͇͐̄̄̐̕Ṫ̷̤͓̹̳̀͊S̷̗̀̽̊T̷̡̛̤̞͈͛O̸̧͇̘̠̓̇P̴̩̣̈͘I̶̙̠̣͚͚̒T̴̞̮̺̣̀͜S̷̨̥̳̠̙̆̈̓̎̇T̵̯̺̿̈́̂Ȍ̵̪̩̈͌̾̇P̶̨̩͍̫͑̀Ḯ̷̥̟̞̟̰̽͆T̴̜̝̑̅S̷̡̨̃͘T̸̢̬͑̎̊̈́͜O̵̯̰͇̞̐P̶̻͆I̷̖̝̥̪͌̀T̸̡̗̯̱̜̃͒̄͝S̵̮͓̪̱̼͊́T̷̜͝͝O̴͈̍͛̋̎P̷̮̯͉͉̀̔̉̚Ȋ̶͇T̷̡̟̤͝͝S̸̜͔̥̰͘T̶̨̛̮̳̬̩̊̾Ò̶̰P̵̛̜̤̍͝Í̴̝̳̫̍̀T̷͇͐̐O̸̘̥̜̻͠H̶̢̛̱̘̏̅͠G̸̤͐̅̋̊O̴͇̝͓̮̭̊D̸̮͖̱̥̺̑̍̀̑S̶͔͂O̸̺̓͊̈́͑͘M̶̟͈͌̍Ȅ̸̮͘Ö̶̥̣͕̜ͅN̶̨̓͐̒͘E̵̻̟̝̞͗̒̿P̶͉͙̜̒͝L̶̻͖͖͓̎E̵͖̲̘̚͝A̵͍͕̋͑S̵̢̲̓È̵̻̑̐̓͠H̶̨̭͓͕̻͋̌͘Ė̸̫̬̳̌̚͜L̵̯͍̑̽P̸̠̻̄̽̑̕M̴̺͇̼͆͝E̶͍͐̑̕N̶̞̩̉̈́̍͜A̴̙̩͍̍T̴̡̙̑̽̔̉͝H̸̖̔Ă̶͉͓̩̄̃̈́͠ͅN̸̺̊̄̃̃͠T̸̡̧̟̝̯̃͊͑̾Ẃ̵̟͈̈́̋͝Ȉ̵̲͍̱̣̯N̴̛̺̣̝̐B̸̡͓̍̽͑R̷̛̲͗̀̍T̸̨̟̦̲̔̈͑͠Ŏ̴͓͋͂̾H̸̡͈̼̲͍̎̽E̸̱̝̍͐̄Ȓ̷̠̲͓̩̺̅H̵̠̒͒͂̏͝Ę̷̲̯̈́L̶̩̮͉̗̀̕P̴̧̥̗̗͚̋͛̕M̷͓͔̥̀̽́̀E̸̡̻̳͚̳͑́̑͆͆H̴͇̻̀̓E̷̢̘͔̪̍L̷̖̋P̵̟͕̫͚̀̈̚H̸̯͕͉̹͎̑Ě̵̱͚̏̚L̷̢̪͓̏̏͗͆̈́P̶̨̛̙̯̈́̌̀͘H̵̺̻̟̔̊̈́̐͋Ȩ̵͎̠̦̹́͗̌L̸͕̟͕̋̆̎͜P̸̼̓͌̓͆Ḫ̷͚͙͍̑͐̃͝Ë̸̟͒͊͝Ḽ̷̟̹̌̔̑͜P̵̺̻͈̣͋̉̉H̴̻̝̝̍͜E̷̢̗͓͇̎̓̚L̷͓̲̋̇̈́̍P̷̦̄̈́H̴̭͓̮̘̬̀͒E̷̦͍͇͉͉͋L̶̝̻͓̾P̸̪̯͖͈̀H̴͇͓̠̭̏̓͊̿Ệ̵̝̯̜̓̀͠͠L̷̟̍̾̒͌P̵̳͗̀H̶̛̪̚͝Ę̵͕͙̮́L̸͇̉͒P̵̧̖̗̬̤͌͊͊H̴̥̙͌̿̅E̵̛̝̙͕̐̎̑L̴̲̗̠͔̰̈́̎͗̎P̵̲͍̘̌́͝͝Ḩ̷͎̲͆̀́͆̀Ȅ̸̹̔̐͝͝L̸̦̩̳̐P̴̘̺̥̈̌́́͜͜H̴̲̾͒E̶̹͗L̵̡͇̙̑͒́̓͝P̸̛̟͚̣͙͆H̸̗́͊̈́E̵̟̣̓̎̈L̸̝͔̜͖̿ͅP̵̮̣̲͌̑̿͐͝H̴̼͎̪̲̦̿E̸̙̺̮̫̩̒̂̓Ľ̸̼͚͝P̴͖̀̊̾H̶͖̻̔E̴̡̧̠͕̔̽̈̍̎L̸̥̰̺̹̈́͆̈͜P̵̯̈͘Ḩ̴̣̯̏̍̂͌̂E̸̹̓̽͗͘͘Ĺ̶̮̺̆̈́P̸̙̹̠̐́͜H̴̜̼͖̄E̸̲̗͍̺̅̽̿L̴͍̺̲̰̽̊́̈́P̷͎̣͎̹̱̍̆Ḩ̶͍̝͖̫̔È̷̲̇L̵̝̭̥̒P̷̫̱̺͘H̴̭̫̐̾̊͒͝É̷̲̺L̸̫̙͋̔͑̆̚P̵͓̄̄̕H̸̬͓͈͂̑E̴͎͂͋͝L̴̜̘̊̇́̊P̷̧̱̙̫̿̄H̵̢͗̾͂͑E̷̹̐͋̌L̸̞̓̿P̴̩̬̹̈̑H̵͚̘̓Ē̸̫̩̥̤̈͝L̷͔̘̫̄̈P̵͈̘̬̮̓͗̄H̷̰̞̩̬͐ͅẸ̴̜̯͕̮͆͘L̶̲̗̼͇͘͜͝P̷̘͆̎́̕͝H̸̝̩͈͓̃́̏͗Ê̵̡̘͐̆L̵̩͗P̴̨͖̹̮͊͗̆̈́̒H̴̬̤̉̅E̶̠̻̳͖̮͋̎͆́͝L̶͙͎̥͑͋̐P̴̜̯̋̀̄Ĥ̴̤̦̳̼͖̏È̵͔̹͚͔L̵̢̛̩̞͓̖̃̒̇P̸̡̚H̷̙̝̝̋Ḛ̷̗̰̰̝͆͐́͂̐Ĺ̸̡̧̝͚͓͌͗͌̕P̵͔͒H̸̭͉͍̝́͋̓͘Ě̶̝̯̝̰̺̇̂L̴̞̒͌͗̾P̵̭͂H̵̩̋̔̾E̵̤͈͚̅L̵̦̦͒͊P̸̢̞̼̗̅͌͜H̵̡͇̖̘͊E̶̛͇̿̾̚͜͜L̷̟͒̐̚P̸̣̄͆͜Ĥ̸̢̘͙͔͜E̸̡͇͠L̶͉̫͖͓͆͝ͅP̶͓̯̦͉̂̐H̸̟͗̐́̕̕Ę̵͍̠͈͊̑̑̿͋L̵̢͖͓̆̈́̔P̴̪̹̬̪͗̌́͋̕H̸̭̯̦̥̬͆̒̈̓̊E̵̢̛̫̦͊̓͂̊L̷̨̞̠͇̱̔P̴̨̛̬̤̝͙H̴̨̡͉͕͍̿̌̋͑Ě̷̢̮̖ͅL̵̡̏̓̿P̵͙̙̓̆H̴̦̼̮͂͗͆ͅE̷͎̗͉̔̎L̶̢̛̀̔P̷̧͗̉͆͝H̶͓̗̪̤̾̓̐̇Ḛ̷͎̬̠̉̽͗̍̚L̸̻̂̆͂P̴̹̩͚̝̑̒H̶͖̰͈̑Ë̵̯́L̴̫̆̋̌̚P̸̺̥̻͂͛͊͝_

_S̴̞͈͎͖̐͝ͅŤ̴̢͇͛̂͝O̴͉̩̝̎́̔̄͆P̵͙̏Ǐ̵̫̝̲̞̥̔Ț̸͛͑S̷̢̝̼̼̽̈́͝T̶̫͔̫͓̱̀Ǒ̸͙͚̀P̴̯̓́̿̈́͝I̷̭̺͇͐̄̄̐̕Ṫ̷̤͓̹̳̀͊S̷̗̀̽̊T̷̡̛̤̞͈͛O̸̧͇̘̠̓̇P̴̩̣̈͘I̶̙̠̣͚͚̒T̴̞̮̺̣̀͜S̷̨̥̳̠̙̆̈̓̎̇T̵̯̺̿̈́̂Ȍ̵̪̩̈͌̾̇P̶̨̩͍̫͑̀Ḯ̷̥̟̞̟̰̽͆T̴̜̝̑̅S̷̡̨̃͘T̸̢̬͑̎̊̈́͜O̵̯̰͇̞̐P̶̻͆I̷̖̝̥̪͌̀T̸̡̗̯̱̜̃͒̄͝S̵̮͓̪̱̼͊́T̷̜͝͝O̴͈̍͛̋̎P̷̮̯͉͉̀̔̉̚Ȋ̶͇T̷̡̟̤͝͝S̸̜͔̥̰͘T̶̨̛̮̳̬̩̊̾Ò̶̰P̵̛̜̤̍͝Í̴̝̳̫̍̀T̷͇͐̐O̸̘̥̜̻͠H̶̢̛̱̘̏̅͠G̸̤͐̅̋̊O̴͇̝͓̮̭̊D̸̮͖̱̥̺̑̍̀̑S̶͔͂O̸̺̓͊̈́͑͘M̶̟͈͌̍Ȅ̸̮͘Ö̶̥̣͕̜ͅN̶̨̓͐̒͘E̵̻̟̝̞͗̒̿P̶͉͙̜̒͝L̶̻͖͖͓̎E̵͖̲̘̚͝A̵͍͕̋͑S̵̢̲̓È̵̻̑̐̓͠H̶̨̭͓͕̻͋̌͘Ė̸̫̬̳̌̚͜L̵̯͍̑̽P̸̠̻̄̽̑̕M̴̺͇̼͆͝E̶͍͐̑̕N̶̞̩̉̈́̍͜A̴̙̩͍̍T̴̡̙̑̽̔̉͝H̸̖̔Ă̶͉͓̩̄̃̈́͠ͅN̸̺̊̄̃̃͠T̸̡̧̟̝̯̃͊͑̾Ẃ̵̟͈̈́̋͝Ȉ̵̲͍̱̣̯N̴̛̺̣̝̐B̸̡͓̍̽͑R̷̛̲͗̀̍T̸̨̟̦̲̔̈͑͠Ŏ̴͓͋͂̾H̸̡͈̼̲͍̎̽E̸̱̝̍͐̄Ȓ̷̠̲͓̩̺̅H̵̠̒͒͂̏͝Ę̷̲̯̈́L̶̩̮͉̗̀̕P̴̧̥̗̗͚̋͛̕M̷͓͔̥̀̽́̀E̸̡̻̳͚̳͑́̑͆͆H̴͇̻̀̓E̷̢̘͔̪̍L̷̖̋P̵̟͕̫͚̀̈̚H̸̯͕͉̹͎̑Ě̵̱͚̏̚L̷̢̪͓̏̏͗͆̈́P̶̨̛̙̯̈́̌̀͘H̵̺̻̟̔̊̈́̐͋Ȩ̵͎̠̦̹́͗̌L̸͕̟͕̋̆̎͜P̸̼̓͌̓͆Ḫ̷͚͙͍̑͐̃͝Ë̸̟͒͊͝Ḽ̷̟̹̌̔̑͜P̵̺̻͈̣͋̉̉H̴̻̝̝̍͜E̷̢̗͓͇̎̓̚L̷͓̲̋̇̈́̍P̷̦̄̈́H̴̭͓̮̘̬̀͒E̷̦͍͇͉͉͋L̶̝̻͓̾P̸̪̯͖͈̀H̴͇͓̠̭̏̓͊̿Ệ̵̝̯̜̓̀͠͠L̷̟̍̾̒͌P̵̳͗̀H̶̛̪̚͝Ę̵͕͙̮́L̸͇̉͒P̵̧̖̗̬̤͌͊͊H̴̥̙͌̿̅E̵̛̝̙͕̐̎̑L̴̲̗̠͔̰̈́̎͗̎P̵̲͍̘̌́͝͝Ḩ̷͎̲͆̀́͆̀Ȅ̸̹̔̐͝͝L̸̦̩̳̐P̴̘̺̥̈̌́́͜͜H̴̲̾͒E̶̹͗L̵̡͇̙̑͒́̓͝P̸̛̟͚̣͙͆H̸̗́͊̈́E̵̟̣̓̎̈L̸̝͔̜͖̿ͅP̵̮̣̲͌̑̿͐͝H̴̼͎̪̲̦̿E̸̙̺̮̫̩̒̂̓Ľ̸̼͚͝P̴͖̀̊̾H̶͖̻̔E̴̡̧̠͕̔̽̈̍̎L̸̥̰̺̹̈́͆̈͜P̵̯̈͘Ḩ̴̣̯̏̍̂͌̂E̸̹̓̽͗͘͘Ĺ̶̮̺̆̈́P̸̙̹̠̐́͜H̴̜̼͖̄E̸̲̗͍̺̅̽̿L̴͍̺̲̰̽̊́̈́P̷͎̣͎̹̱̍̆Ḩ̶͍̝͖̫̔È̷̲̇L̵̝̭̥̒P̷̫̱̺͘H̴̭̫̐̾̊͒͝É̷̲̺L̸̫̙͋̔͑̆̚P̵͓̄̄̕H̸̬͓͈͂̑E̴͎͂͋͝L̴̜̘̊̇́̊P̷̧̱̙̫̿̄H̵̢͗̾͂͑E̷̹̐͋̌L̸̞̓̿P̴̩̬̹̈̑H̵͚̘̓Ē̸̫̩̥̤̈͝L̷͔̘̫̄̈P̵͈̘̬̮̓͗̄H̷̰̞̩̬͐ͅẸ̴̜̯͕̮͆͘L̶̲̗̼͇͘͜͝P̷̘͆̎́̕͝H̸̝̩͈͓̃́̏͗Ê̵̡̘͐̆L̵̩͗P̴̨͖̹̮͊͗̆̈́̒H̴̬̤̉̅E̶̠̻̳͖̮͋̎͆́͝L̶͙͎̥͑͋̐P̴̜̯̋̀̄Ĥ̴̤̦̳̼͖̏È̵͔̹͚͔L̵̢̛̩̞͓̖̃̒̇P̸̡̚H̷̙̝̝̋Ḛ̷̗̰̰̝͆͐́͂̐Ĺ̸̡̧̝͚͓͌͗͌̕P̵͔͒H̸̭͉͍̝́͋̓͘Ě̶̝̯̝̰̺̇̂L̴̞̒͌͗̾P̵̭͂H̵̩̋̔̾E̵̤͈͚̅L̵̦̦͒͊P̸̢̞̼̗̅͌͜H̵̡͇̖̘͊E̶̛͇̿̾̚͜͜L̷̟͒̐̚P̸̣̄͆͜Ĥ̸̢̘͙͔͜E̸̡͇͠L̶͉̫͖͓͆͝ͅP̶͓̯̦͉̂̐H̸̟͗̐́̕̕Ę̵͍̠͈͊̑̑̿͋L̵̢͖͓̆̈́̔P̴̪̹̬̪͗̌́͋̕H̸̭̯̦̥̬͆̒̈̓̊E̵̢̛̫̦͊̓͂̊L̷̨̞̠͇̱̔P̴̨̛̬̤̝͙H̴̨̡͉͕͍̿̌̋͑Ě̷̢̮̖ͅL̵̡̏̓̿P̵͙̙̓̆H̴̦̼̮͂͗͆ͅE̷͎̗͉̔̎L̶̢̛̀̔P̷̧͗̉͆͝H̶͓̗̪̤̾̓̐̇Ḛ̷͎̬̠̉̽͗̍̚L̸̻̂̆͂P̴̹̩͚̝̑̒H̶͖̰͈̑Ë̵̯́L̴̫̆̋̌̚P̸̺̥̻͂͛͊͝S̴̞͈͎͖̐͝ͅŤ̴̢͇͛̂͝O̴͉̩̝̎́̔̄͆P̵͙̏Ǐ̵̫̝̲̞̥̔Ț̸͛͑S̷̢̝̼̼̽̈́͝T̶̫͔̫͓̱̀Ǒ̸͙͚̀P̴̯̓́̿̈́͝I̷̭̺͇͐̄̄̐̕Ṫ̷̤͓̹̳̀͊S̷̗̀̽̊T̷̡̛̤̞͈͛O̸̧͇̘̠̓̇P̴̩̣̈͘I̶̙̠̣͚͚̒T̴̞̮̺̣̀͜S̷̨̥̳̠̙̆̈̓̎̇T̵̯̺̿̈́̂Ȍ̵̪̩̈͌̾̇P̶̨̩͍̫͑̀Ḯ̷̥̟̞̟̰̽͆T̴̜̝̑̅S̷̡̨̃͘T̸̢̬͑̎̊̈́͜O̵̯̰͇̞̐P̶̻͆I̷̖̝̥̪͌̀T̸̡̗̯̱̜̃͒̄͝S̵̮͓̪̱̼͊́T̷̜͝͝O̴͈̍͛̋̎P̷̮̯͉͉̀̔̉̚Ȋ̶͇T̷̡̟̤͝͝S̸̜͔̥̰͘T̶̨̛̮̳̬̩̊̾Ò̶̰P̵̛̜̤̍͝Í̴̝̳̫̍̀T̷͇͐̐O̸̘̥̜̻͠H̶̢̛̱̘̏̅͠G̸̤͐̅̋̊O̴͇̝͓̮̭̊D̸̮͖̱̥̺̑̍̀̑S̶͔͂O̸̺̓͊̈́͑͘M̶̟͈͌̍Ȅ̸̮͘Ö̶̥̣͕̜ͅN̶̨̓͐̒͘E̵̻̟̝̞͗̒̿P̶͉͙̜̒͝L̶̻͖͖͓̎E̵͖̲̘̚͝A̵͍͕̋͑S̵̢̲̓È̵̻̑̐̓͠H̶̨̭͓͕̻͋̌͘Ė̸̫̬̳̌̚͜L̵̯͍̑̽P̸̠̻̄̽̑̕M̴̺͇̼͆͝E̶͍͐̑̕N̶̞̩̉̈́̍͜A̴̙̩͍̍T̴̡̙̑̽̔̉͝H̸̖̔Ă̶͉͓̩̄̃̈́͠ͅN̸̺̊̄̃̃͠T̸̡̧̟̝̯̃͊͑̾Ẃ̵̟͈̈́̋͝Ȉ̵̲͍̱̣̯N̴̛̺̣̝̐B̸̡͓̍̽͑R̷̛̲͗̀̍T̸̨̟̦̲̔̈͑͠Ŏ̴͓͋͂̾H̸̡͈̼̲͍̎̽E̸̱̝̍͐̄Ȓ̷̠̲͓̩̺̅H̵̠̒͒͂̏͝Ę̷̲̯̈́L̶̩̮͉̗̀̕P̴̧̥̗̗͚̋͛̕M̷͓͔̥̀̽́̀E̸̡̻̳͚̳͑́̑͆͆H̴͇̻̀̓E̷̢̘͔̪̍L̷̖̋P̵̟͕̫͚̀̈̚H̸̯͕͉̹͎̑Ě̵̱͚̏̚L̷̢̪͓̏̏͗͆̈́P̶̨̛̙̯̈́̌̀͘H̵̺̻̟̔̊̈́̐͋Ȩ̵͎̠̦̹́͗̌L̸͕̟͕̋̆̎͜P̸̼̓͌̓͆Ḫ̷͚͙͍̑͐̃͝Ë̸̟͒͊͝Ḽ̷̟̹̌̔̑͜P̵̺̻͈̣͋̉̉H̴̻̝̝̍͜E̷̢̗͓͇̎̓̚L̷͓̲̋̇̈́̍P̷̦̄̈́H̴̭͓̮̘̬̀͒E̷̦͍͇͉͉͋L̶̝̻͓̾P̸̪̯͖͈̀H̴͇͓̠̭̏̓͊̿Ệ̵̝̯̜̓̀͠͠L̷̟̍̾̒͌P̵̳͗̀H̶̛̪̚͝Ę̵͕͙̮́L̸͇̉͒P̵̧̖̗̬̤͌͊͊H̴̥̙͌̿̅E̵̛̝̙͕̐̎̑L̴̲̗̠͔̰̈́̎͗̎P̵̲͍̘̌́͝͝Ḩ̷͎̲͆̀́͆̀Ȅ̸̹̔̐͝͝L̸̦̩̳̐P̴̘̺̥̈̌́́͜͜H̴̲̾͒E̶̹͗L̵̡͇̙̑͒́̓͝P̸̛̟͚̣͙͆H̸̗́͊̈́E̵̟̣̓̎̈L̸̝͔̜͖̿ͅP̵̮̣̲͌̑̿͐͝H̴̼͎̪̲̦̿E̸̙̺̮̫̩̒̂̓Ľ̸̼͚͝P̴͖̀̊̾H̶͖̻̔E̴̡̧̠͕̔̽̈̍̎L̸̥̰̺̹̈́͆̈͜P̵̯̈͘Ḩ̴̣̯̏̍̂͌̂E̸̹̓̽͗͘͘Ĺ̶̮̺̆̈́P̸̙̹̠̐́͜H̴̜̼͖̄E̸̲̗͍̺̅̽̿L̴͍̺̲̰̽̊́̈́P̷͎̣͎̹̱̍̆Ḩ̶͍̝͖̫̔È̷̲̇L̵̝̭̥̒P̷̫̱̺͘H̴̭̫̐̾̊͒͝É̷̲̺L̸̫̙͋̔͑̆̚P̵͓̄̄̕H̸̬͓͈͂̑E̴͎͂͋͝L̴̜̘̊̇́̊P̷̧̱̙̫̿̄H̵̢͗̾͂͑E̷̹̐͋̌L̸̞̓̿P̴̩̬̹̈̑H̵͚̘̓Ē̸̫̩̥̤̈͝L̷͔̘̫̄̈P̵͈̘̬̮̓͗̄H̷̰̞̩̬͐ͅẸ̴̜̯͕̮͆͘L̶̲̗̼͇͘͜͝P̷̘͆̎́̕͝H̸̝̩͈͓̃́̏͗Ê̵̡̘͐̆L̵̩͗P̴̨͖̹̮͊͗̆̈́̒H̴̬̤̉̅E̶̠̻̳͖̮͋̎͆́͝L̶͙͎̥͑͋̐P̴̜̯̋̀̄Ĥ̴̤̦̳̼͖̏È̵͔̹͚͔L̵̢̛̩̞͓̖̃̒̇P̸̡̚H̷̙̝̝̋Ḛ̷̗̰̰̝͆͐́͂̐Ĺ̸̡̧̝͚͓͌͗͌̕P̵͔͒H̸̭͉͍̝́͋̓͘Ě̶̝̯̝̰̺̇̂L̴̞̒͌͗̾P̵̭͂H̵̩̋̔̾E̵̤͈͚̅L̵̦̦͒͊P̸̢̞̼̗̅͌͜H̵̡͇̖̘͊E̶̛͇̿̾̚͜͜L̷̟͒̐̚P̸̣̄͆͜Ĥ̸̢̘͙͔͜E̸̡͇͠L̶͉̫͖͓͆͝ͅP̶͓̯̦͉̂̐H̸̟͗̐́̕̕Ę̵͍̠͈͊̑̑̿͋L̵̢͖͓̆̈́̔P̴̪̹̬̪͗̌́͋̕H̸̭̯̦̥̬͆̒̈̓̊E̵̢̛̫̦͊̓͂̊L̷̨̞̠͇̱̔P̴̨̛̬̤̝͙H̴̨̡͉͕͍̿̌̋͑Ě̷̢̮̖ͅL̵̡̏̓̿P̵͙̙̓̆H̴̦̼̮͂͗͆ͅE̷͎̗͉̔̎L̶̢̛̀̔P̷̧͗̉͆͝H̶͓̗̪̤̾̓̐̇Ḛ̷͎̬̠̉̽͗̍̚L̸̻̂̆͂P̴̹̩͚̝̑̒H̶͖̰͈̑Ë̵̯́L̴̫̆̋̌̚P̸̺̥̻͂͛͊͝S̴̞͈͎͖̐͝ͅŤ̴̢͇͛̂͝O̴͉̩̝̎́̔̄͆P̵͙̏Ǐ̵̫̝̲̞̥̔Ț̸͛͑S̷̢̝̼̼̽̈́͝T̶̫͔̫͓̱̀Ǒ̸͙͚̀P̴̯̓́̿̈́͝I̷̭̺͇͐̄̄̐̕Ṫ̷̤͓̹̳̀͊S̷̗̀̽̊T̷̡̛̤̞͈͛O̸̧͇̘̠̓̇P̴̩̣̈͘I̶̙̠̣͚͚̒T̴̞̮̺̣̀͜S̷̨̥̳̠̙̆̈̓̎̇T̵̯̺̿̈́̂Ȍ̵̪̩̈͌̾̇P̶̨̩͍̫͑̀Ḯ̷̥̟̞̟̰̽͆T̴̜̝̑̅S̷̡̨̃͘T̸̢̬͑̎̊̈́͜O̵̯̰͇̞̐P̶̻͆I̷̖̝̥̪͌̀T̸̡̗̯̱̜̃͒̄͝S̵̮͓̪̱̼͊́T̷̜͝͝O̴͈̍͛̋̎P̷̮̯͉͉̀̔̉̚Ȋ̶͇T̷̡̟̤͝͝S̸̜͔̥̰͘T̶̨̛̮̳̬̩̊̾Ò̶̰P̵̛̜̤̍͝Í̴̝̳̫̍̀T̷͇͐̐O̸̘̥̜̻͠H̶̢̛̱̘̏̅͠G̸̤͐̅̋̊O̴͇̝͓̮̭̊D̸̮͖̱̥̺̑̍̀̑S̶͔͂O̸̺̓͊̈́͑͘M̶̟͈͌̍Ȅ̸̮͘Ö̶̥̣͕̜ͅN̶̨̓͐̒͘E̵̻̟̝̞͗̒̿P̶͉͙̜̒͝L̶̻͖͖͓̎E̵͖̲̘̚͝A̵͍͕̋͑S̵̢̲̓È̵̻̑̐̓͠H̶̨̭͓͕̻͋̌͘Ė̸̫̬̳̌̚͜L̵̯͍̑̽P̸̠̻̄̽̑̕M̴̺͇̼͆͝E̶͍͐̑̕N̶̞̩̉̈́̍͜A̴̙̩͍̍T̴̡̙̑̽̔̉͝H̸̖̔Ă̶͉͓̩̄̃̈́͠ͅN̸̺̊̄̃̃͠T̸̡̧̟̝̯̃͊͑̾Ẃ̵̟͈̈́̋͝Ȉ̵̲͍̱̣̯N̴̛̺̣̝̐B̸̡͓̍̽͑R̷̛̲͗̀̍T̸̨̟̦̲̔̈͑͠Ŏ̴͓͋͂̾H̸̡͈̼̲͍̎̽E̸̱̝̍͐̄Ȓ̷̠̲͓̩̺̅H̵̠̒͒͂̏͝Ę̷̲̯̈́L̶̩̮͉̗̀̕P̴̧̥̗̗͚̋͛̕M̷͓͔̥̀̽́̀E̸̡̻̳͚̳͑́̑͆͆H̴͇̻̀̓E̷̢̘͔̪̍L̷̖̋P̵̟͕̫͚̀̈̚H̸̯͕͉̹͎̑Ě̵̱͚̏̚L̷̢̪͓̏̏͗͆̈́P̶̨̛̙̯̈́̌̀͘H̵̺̻̟̔̊̈́̐͋Ȩ̵͎̠̦̹́͗̌L̸͕̟͕̋̆̎͜P̸̼̓͌̓͆Ḫ̷͚͙͍̑͐̃͝Ë̸̟͒͊͝Ḽ̷̟̹̌̔̑͜P̵̺̻͈̣͋̉̉H̴̻̝̝̍͜E̷̢̗͓͇̎̓̚L̷͓̲̋̇̈́̍P̷̦̄̈́H̴̭͓̮̘̬̀͒E̷̦͍͇͉͉͋L̶̝̻͓̾P̸̪̯͖͈̀H̴͇͓̠̭̏̓͊̿Ệ̵̝̯̜̓̀͠͠L̷̟̍̾̒͌P̵̳͗̀H̶̛̪̚͝Ę̵͕͙̮́L̸͇̉͒P̵̧̖̗̬̤͌͊͊H̴̥̙͌̿̅E̵̛̝̙͕̐̎̑L̴̲̗̠͔̰̈́̎͗̎P̵̲͍̘̌́͝͝Ḩ̷͎̲͆̀́͆̀Ȅ̸̹̔̐͝͝L̸̦̩̳̐P̴̘̺̥̈̌́́͜͜H̴̲̾͒E̶̹͗L̵̡͇̙̑͒́̓͝P̸̛̟͚̣͙͆H̸̗́͊̈́E̵̟̣̓̎̈L̸̝͔̜͖̿ͅP̵̮̣̲͌̑̿͐͝H̴̼͎̪̲̦̿E̸̙̺̮̫̩̒̂̓Ľ̸̼͚͝P̴͖̀̊̾H̶͖̻̔E̴̡̧̠͕̔̽̈̍̎L̸̥̰̺̹̈́͆̈͜P̵̯̈͘Ḩ̴̣̯̏̍̂͌̂E̸̹̓̽͗͘͘Ĺ̶̮̺̆̈́P̸̙̹̠̐́͜H̴̜̼͖̄E̸̲̗͍̺̅̽̿L̴͍̺̲̰̽̊́̈́P̷͎̣͎̹̱̍̆Ḩ̶͍̝͖̫̔È̷̲̇L̵̝̭̥̒P̷̫̱̺͘H̴̭̫̐̾̊͒͝É̷̲̺L̸̫̙͋̔͑̆̚P̵͓̄̄̕H̸̬͓͈͂̑E̴͎͂͋͝L̴̜̘̊̇́̊P̷̧̱̙̫̿̄H̵̢͗̾͂͑E̷̹̐͋̌L̸̞̓̿P̴̩̬̹̈̑H̵͚̘̓Ē̸̫̩̥̤̈͝L̷͔̘̫̄̈P̵͈̘̬̮̓͗̄H̷̰̞̩̬͐ͅẸ̴̜̯͕̮͆͘L̶̲̗̼͇͘͜͝P̷̘͆̎́̕͝H̸̝̩͈͓̃́̏͗Ê̵̡̘͐̆L̵̩͗P̴̨͖̹̮͊͗̆̈́̒H̴̬̤̉̅E̶̠̻̳͖̮͋̎͆́͝L̶͙͎̥͑͋̐P̴̜̯̋̀̄Ĥ̴̤̦̳̼͖̏È̵͔̹͚͔L̵̢̛̩̞͓̖̃̒̇P̸̡̚H̷̙̝̝̋Ḛ̷̗̰̰̝͆͐́͂̐Ĺ̸̡̧̝͚͓͌͗͌̕P̵͔͒H̸̭͉͍̝́͋̓͘Ě̶̝̯̝̰̺̇̂L̴̞̒͌͗̾P̵̭͂H̵̩̋̔̾E̵̤͈͚̅L̵̦̦͒͊P̸̢̞̼̗̅͌͜H̵̡͇̖̘͊E̶̛͇̿̾̚͜͜L̷̟͒̐̚P̸̣̄͆͜Ĥ̸̢̘͙͔͜E̸̡͇͠L̶͉̫͖͓͆͝ͅP̶͓̯̦͉̂̐H̸̟͗̐́̕̕Ę̵͍̠͈͊̑̑̿͋L̵̢͖͓̆̈́̔P̴̪̹̬̪͗̌́͋̕H̸̭̯̦̥̬͆̒̈̓̊E̵̢̛̫̦͊̓͂̊L̷̨̞̠͇̱̔P̴̨̛̬̤̝͙H̴̨̡͉͕͍̿̌̋͑Ě̷̢̮̖ͅL̵̡̏̓̿P̵͙̙̓̆H̴̦̼̮͂͗͆ͅE̷͎̗͉̔̎L̶̢̛̀̔P̷̧͗̉͆͝H̶͓̗̪̤̾̓̐̇Ḛ̷͎̬̠̉̽͗̍̚L̸̻̂̆͂P̴̹̩͚̝̑̒H̶͖̰͈̑Ë̵̯́L̴̫̆̋̌̚P̸̺̥͂͛͊͝S̴̞͈͎͖̐͝ͅŤ̴̢͇͛̂͝O̴͉̩̝̎́̔̄͆P̵͙̏Ǐ̵̫̝̲̞̥̔Ț̸͛͑S̷̢̝̼̼̽̈́͝T̶̫͔̫͓̱̀Ǒ̸͙͚̀P̴̯̓́̿̈́͝I̷̭̺͇͐̄̄̐̕Ṫ̷̤͓̹̳̀͊S̷̗̀̽̊T̷̡̛̤̞͈͛O̸̧͇̘̠̓̇P̴̩̣̈͘I̶̙̠̣͚͚̒T̴̞̮̺̣̀͜S̷̨̥̳̠̙̆̈̓̎̇T̵̯̺̿̈́̂Ȍ̵̪̩̈͌̾̇P̶̨̩͍̫͑̀Ḯ̷̥̟̞̟̰̽͆T̴̜̝̑̅S̷̡̨̃͘T̸̢̬͑̎̊̈́͜O̵̯̰͇̞̐P̶̻͆I̷̖̝̥̪͌̀T̸̡̗̯̱̜̃͒̄͝S̵̮͓̪̱̼͊́T̷̜͝͝O̴͈̍͛̋̎P̷̮̯͉͉̀̔̉̚Ȋ̶͇T̷̡̟̤͝͝S̸̜͔̥̰͘T̶̨̛̮̳̬̩̊̾Ò̶̰P̵̛̜̤̍͝Í̴̝̳̫̍̀T̷͇͐̐O̸̘̥̜̻͠H̶̢̛̱̘̏̅͠G̸̤͐̅̋̊O̴͇̝͓̮̭̊D̸̮͖̱̥̺̑̍̀̑S̶͔͂O̸̺̓͊̈́͑͘M̶̟͈͌̍Ȅ̸̮͘Ö̶̥̣͕̜ͅN̶̨̓͐̒͘E̵̻̟̝̞͗̒̿P̶͉͙̜̒͝L̶̻͖͖͓̎E̵͖̲̘̚͝A̵͍͕̋͑S̵̢̲̓È̵̻̑̐̓͠H̶̨̭͓͕̻͋̌͘Ė̸̫̬̳̌̚͜L̵̯͍̑̽P̸̠̻̄̽̑̕M̴̺͇̼͆͝E̶͍͐̑̕N̶̞̩̉̈́̍͜A̴̙̩͍̍T̴̡̙̑̽̔̉͝H̸̖̔Ă̶͉͓̩̄̃̈́͠ͅN̸̺̊̄̃̃͠T̸̡̧̟̝̯̃͊͑̾Ẃ̵̟͈̈́̋͝Ȉ̵̲͍̱̣̯N̴̛̺̣̝̐B̸̡͓̍̽͑R̷̛̲͗̀̍T̸̨̟̦̲̔̈͑͠Ŏ̴͓͋͂̾H̸̡͈̼̲͍̎̽E̸̱̝̍͐̄Ȓ̷̠̲͓̩̺̅H̵̠̒͒͂̏͝Ę̷̲̯̈́L̶̩̮͉̗̀̕P̴̧̥̗̗͚̋͛̕M̷͓͔̥̀̽́̀E̸̡̻̳͚̳͑́̑͆͆H̴͇̻̀̓E̷̢̘͔̪̍L̷̖̋P̵̟͕̫͚̀̈̚H̸̯͕͉̹͎̑Ě̵̱͚̏̚L̷̢̪͓̏̏͗͆̈́P̶̨̛̙̯̈́̌̀͘H̵̺̻̟̔̊̈́̐͋Ȩ̵͎̠̦̹́͗̌L̸͕̟͕̋̆̎͜P̸̼̓͌̓͆Ḫ̷͚͙͍̑͐̃͝Ë̸̟͒͊͝Ḽ̷̟̹̌̔̑͜P̵̺̻͈̣͋̉̉H̴̻̝̝̍͜E̷̢̗͓͇̎̓̚L̷͓̲̋̇̈́̍P̷̦̄̈́H̴̭͓̮̘̬̀͒E̷̦͍͇͉͉͋L̶̝̻͓̾P̸̪̯͖͈̀H̴͇͓̠̭̏̓͊̿Ệ̵̝̯̜̓̀͠͠L̷̟̍̾̒͌P̵̳͗̀H̶̛̪̚͝Ę̵͕͙̮́L̸͇̉͒P̵̧̖̗̬̤͌͊͊H̴̥̙͌̿̅E̵̛̝̙͕̐̎̑L̴̲̗̠͔̰̈́̎͗̎P̵̲͍̘̌́͝͝Ḩ̷͎̲͆̀́͆̀Ȅ̸̹̔̐͝͝L̸̦̩̳̐P̴̘̺̥̈̌́́͜͜H̴̲̾͒E̶̹͗L̵̡͇̙̑͒́̓͝P̸̛̟͚̣͙͆H̸̗́͊̈́E̵̟̣̓̎̈L̸̝͔̜͖̿ͅP̵̮̣̲͌̑̿͐͝H̴̼͎̪̲̦̿E̸̙̺̮̫̩̒̂̓Ľ̸̼͚͝P̴͖̀̊̾H̶͖̻̔E̴̡̧̠͕̔̽̈̍̎L̸̥̰̺̹̈́͆̈͜P̵̯̈͘Ḩ̴̣̯̏̍̂͌̂E̸̹̓̽͗͘͘Ĺ̶̮̺̆̈́P̸̙̹̠̐́͜H̴̜̼͖̄E̸̲̗͍̺̅̽̿L̴͍̺̲̰̽̊́̈́P̷͎̣͎̹̱̍̆Ḩ̶͍̝͖̫̔È̷̲̇L̵̝̭̥̒P̷̫̱̺͘H̴̭̫̐̾̊͒͝É̷̲̺L̸̫̙͋̔͑̆̚P̵͓̄̄̕H̸̬͓͈͂̑E̴͎͂͋͝L̴̜̘̊̇́̊P̷̧̱̙̫̿̄H̵̢͗̾͂͑E̷̹̐͋̌L̸̞̓̿P̴̩̬̹̈̑H̵͚̘̓Ē̸̫̩̥̤̈͝L̷͔̘̫̄̈P̵͈̘̬̮̓͗̄H̷̰̞̩̬͐ͅẸ̴̜̯͕̮͆͘L̶̲̗̼͇͘͜͝P̷̘͆̎́̕͝H̸̝̩͈͓̃́̏͗Ê̵̡̘͐̆L̵̩͗P̴̨͖̹̮͊͗̆̈́̒H̴̬̤̉̅E̶̠̻̳͖̮͋̎͆́͝L̶͙͎̥͑͋̐P̴̜̯̋̀̄Ĥ̴̤̦̳̼͖̏È̵͔̹͚͔L̵̢̛̩̞͓̖̃̒̇P̸̡̚H̷̙̝̝̋Ḛ̷̗̰̰̝͆͐́͂̐Ĺ̸̡̧̝͚͓͌͗͌̕P̵͔͒H̸̭͉͍̝́͋̓͘Ě̶̝̯̝̰̺̇̂L̴̞̒͌͗̾P̵̭͂H̵̩̋̔̾E̵̤͈͚̅L̵̦̦͒͊P̸̢̞̼̗̅͌͜H̵̡͇̖̘͊E̶̛͇̿̾̚͜͜L̷̟͒̐̚P̸̣̄͆͜Ĥ̸̢̘͙͔͜E̸̡͇͠L̶͉̫͖͓͆͝ͅP̶͓̯̦͉̂̐H̸̟͗̐́̕̕Ę̵͍̠͈͊̑̑̿͋L̵̢͖͓̆̈́̔P̴̪̹̬̪͗̌́͋̕H̸̭̯̦̥̬͆̒̈̓̊E̵̢̛̫̦͊̓͂̊L̷̨̞̠͇̱̔P̴̨̛̬̤̝͙H̴̨̡͉͕͍̿̌̋͑Ě̷̢̮̖ͅL̵̡̏̓̿P̵͙̙̓̆H̴̦̼̮͂͗͆ͅE̷͎̗͉̔̎L̶̢̛̀̔P̷̧͗̉͆͝H̶͓̗̪̤̾̓̐̇Ḛ̷͎̬̠̉̽͗̍̚L̸̻̂̆͂P̴̹̩͚̝̑̒H̶͖̰͈̑Ë̵̯́L̴̫̆̋̌̚P̸̺̥̻͂͛͊͝S̶̥̼͈͎̲̣̗̘̥̩̤̖̘̅̔̏̓͛͑͑̀͜͜͝Ţ̸̡̛͇̭̜̥̫̳̩̹̜͙̺̰̞̾̌̿̆̒͛̎͜͜Ǫ̴͔͔̻̮̰̮̣̮̝̞̤̥͙̀̀̈̔̃̾̌̈́͛͒͋́̈́̆̕͘͠͠P̶̦͇̯̝̫̞̗̤̝̻͈̣̮̞̬͈̭͍͖̈́̂͛̏͒̏̋͛̓̌̂̀͆̆͠Ì̶̘͖̗͖̖͕͎͔̪̳̲̞̙̮͈͊̅̓́̑̂̋̽͌͒ͅT̷̥̗̘̻͗͊̊S̸̨̡̹̦̗̳̙͎̥̺͇͕͓̞͎̖̈́̒̿̊̑̎͐̒́͂T̷̨̨͔̺͈̻͍̦̗̹̹̀̈́͝O̵̡͕̗̳͖̫̠̣͋͌̆͌̀͐̕P̴̺̐̎͠Į̸̭̳͖̘̺͙͇̠͉̻̘̠͚̝͗̎̈̓̊́̐̀͊̄́̍͗͋̚̕͠͝͝ͅŢ̶̢̧̡̢̛̳̦̪͙̹̞̭̲̍̈́́̋̉͛̄̀͑̋̌̑̋̽͘͘͝͝ͅS̵͈̯̈̍͐͝T̸̛̛̘̞̹̝̳͔̯̹̰͒̅̀́̾͛͌̀͝͠ͅͅŌ̸͙̮̻̙̓̃͌̐̅͗̆͊̚P̸̨̡̡̛̮̺̦̭̹̦͕̪̲͈̳̞̘͕̩̊̆̾̐͌͒͌̏̀̀́͠͝I̵̦̤̤͈̘̖͔̺̲̯̜͔̼͐̃͜Ţ̶̛̜̰̦͓̞̤̣̮͎̻̺͚͎̘̝̞͈͐͌̍̎̀͜͝Ś̶͚̩͓̥͔̤̝͓̫̤̠͈̬͈̤̜̉̊͌̃̃͗̔̈́̿̾̋͌̕͜ͅṰ̷̡͙͉̗͔̥̘̭̳̩̙̓̌̏̋̀̿̐̎͝͠Ö̶̹̞̥̼̱̺̃͋͠Ṗ̵̫́̃̍̓̃̒̋̂̒͆Į̶̢͈̙͉̺̰̪͇̲̬̳̤̾̆̐̕T̶̨̨̨̮̠̲̙͙̈́̿͒̀͋̌̈́̾̔̋̈́͋̑̇̇̚S̸̰͇͖̽͐́̐̇̈̑́̿͂̓̾̚T̶̨̧͈͕̪͚̬͚͇̫̻̩͔̳̓́͜ͅO̷̡͈͉̼͋̓̇̂́̌̉̊̽̆̊̽͝͝P̵̠̊I̶̳̙̯̘̽͊̅͠ͅT̸̞̖̦̝̦̩͔̪̟̪̜͎͉̖̠̂͑͑̾͒S̸̗̭̫̮̳̟͙͈̘̬̿̏͂͜Ṯ̶͍̟͚̇̾̉̇̀̀̆̈͊̕̚͝Ơ̶̧̢̨̜̦̘͔̺̠͈̞̫̔̽̒̈́̃̋̎̄̓̍̚͜P̷̢̡̢͕̥͎͓̙̻̙̳̟͍͐͒I̴̥͎̩̬̙͗̋͗T̸̤̻͖̻̟̻͖͕̭́̈́̇Ș̶̝̐̓̈́͂̄͋̌̔̽̑̄̎̚̚͠͠T̴̖̎́̀͊̀̀͐̿̑͝O̸̡͓̱͉̟̩͉̝͕̖̳͝P̶̘̲͍̖̰̞̼̥̮̯̰̱̺̪̦̞͇͕̽̔̓̊̽̊́̆͊͝͝ͅĮ̴̫̙̘̝̗̥̬͇̣̖̙̍̽̉̿̎̽͑͘͜T̴̮͗̆̈́́̃̑͗̃̽̈̔̄̃̋͐͋͝O̴̝͈̠̣̺̙̔H̴̜̀͒̽̎̏̿̿͆͋̈́̔̏̚͠͠͠G̷̡̨̡̡̡͙̣̖̼̣̥͈̱̬͚̿̄̀̐͊͂̍̋̊̍͠ͅO̴̬̪̟͍̖̽̓̈́̉̋͗͗̐̒̍̉̀͘͝D̵̼͕̲͈̭̺̣̞̱̼͒S̶̢̯̞͕͇̘̥̜͉̥̞̀̂̀̈͒O̴̳̰̺̦̘͇̙̳͓͠M̸̥͇̩͇̲̼̣̗̖̣̝̩͈͋͗͂͋̆͒̈́̕̕͠͠E̸̡̧̛̟̻̮̹̬̣̰͓̱͓̰͌̿̒̓̉͌͆̇͒͗̋̀̈͠͝ͅÕ̴͇͎̤͎͇̠̼͚̹͉̤̟̻̠̌̏́̂̈́̎̀̐̆̆̀̀̅̂̚Ǹ̵̛̗̗͚̤̲̳̣͍̗̪̫̱̻̂̃́̏̓́̆͜ͅẸ̵̖͔͍̪͕̙̟͌͌̀́͛͒̑̏͘͘P̸̡̧̣̬̠̈́̂͐͛̅̈̂̍L̶̢̩̬̬̜̩̜͕͉͈̈̅̍͊̆͂͠͝Ę̵̹̭̼̻͉̺̞͖̟̠̣̫̲͈̮̀̋̅̈́̿͌̾̔̃ͅA̸̬̻̬͙̪͛̈́͛̄̃͐̏̔͂̿̽̓́͐̅̿̽̃͜͝S̷̢̧̥̮͎͂̚Ȩ̶̡̛̱̔͒͐̂̏͑͊̄̾͒̂͝Ḩ̴̧̰͓̦̣̹̘͓̭̝̹͕̞̩̄̄̓E̵̠͓̩̖̳̼̻̘̣̰̗̘̝͚̳̰̿̐̓͂̂̕̚L̸͖̇͋P̴̨̛̞̣̥͖̦̮̱̥̘̰̯̘̮͙̻͎̎̅̈́̈̔͐̽͆̍̓̑͆͋̍̓͌͐̈́͜M̸̰͉͖̮͙̩͈͇̟̮̬̗̓̂͋ͅĘ̵̠̳̩̪̣͓͖̬̣̳̠͔̜̘͊͗͐͒͒̊̎͐̿̇̕̕͝͠Ǹ̶̡͍̙̦̯̼͇͕̫͎̞̲͛͜͜͝A̵̬̮̖͚͂̈͌̀̈́̑̔̿̀̚͝T̵̲̤̥̦̰̭̪̹̺̥̪̟̺̍̐̒̓̈́̈́̐̿̽̒̕͝H̷̡̨̢̛͚̭̬͔̭̭̖̰̞͚̿̾̓̓̒̌́͌̾̄̚͘͠A̵̗̅̌̚͝N̶̨̢̆͛ͅT̴͙̬̦̰̲͖̤͈͔̹̬̠̞̼̩̝͕̖̱̽̾̀̓̄͂͐͛̃͘W̸̛̛̻̘̳̬̐͒͋̄́͛͌̌͌̋̑͗̇̀̽̔͠Ĭ̶̧̛̮̼̩͚̪͈̭̥̮̦̫͔̤̝̽͂̒͗̊̄͜͠͝ͅN̸̯̘̠̟̦͔̏͋̑̂͊̊̄̂̈́͌̂͆͌͒̓̕̚͝͝B̸̛̺̣͇̉̀̽̀̓̓̈́͌̓̈́̏͌̊̇͐̏Ŗ̸̥̗̱̩͈͔̗͎̘̯̱̭̜̥͒̊̽̅̈̃̓̍̀̀͊̆̕͜͜͝͝T̶̢̧͓͙̹̫͙͇̙̳̎͑̄̓͊͊̏̕O̵̘͔̗̤͚̝̿͗̆̇͛͗̂̕H̷͎͓̟̫͚̣̣̪͍̳̖̟̫̩̻͉̔̾̎͊̀̍͗̀̈̎̈́̓̕É̷̼̹̟̫̼̗̤̯͝ͅR̴͎̼͔̬̲̱̜̀͑͌̎H̷̡̥̻͉̰̘͓̠͚͈̼̐̑̅́͐͋̈͂̾̂͠͝͝Ê̵̳̞̞̪̠̫͙̏̇̒͠Ḽ̴̭̼͉͙̗͓̬̻̌͒͋̈́̏̊̍̄̑̀͘͝P̷̨̨̨̛̱̤̤̠̤̙͖̭͕͓̯̲͋̈́̽͒̂̄͛̔͌͠M̸̹͓͕̼͉̯̱̗͂̃̔̎͂̿̊͜͜͝E̷̳̩̬͕͙͉͓̪̞͗͑̔̎̈̍͌̔͛͠H̷̢͔͚̱͎̬͔͎̮̯̣̫̥̺̹̬̐́̈́̌́̇͘͜͜͝E̷̡̤̮̱͇̰̥̲̯̣͓̻̦̳̋̓̀̽L̵̤̟͈̮̙̗͇̟͖̖̝̤̯̈́̌̈P̷̦̯̼̼̯͓̫͌̿̍͋́̋̎͛̐̔̌̀̕͝ͅH̵̦̗͎̰͖̺͕̱̆̐͐Ḛ̸͙̭̩͉͈̤̞̬̼͗͒͊͑̃͊͂̓̇̑̕̕͜͝Ļ̷̺̤͉̯̘͕̪̣͍̭̯̺̮͓͍̣̣̀̅̍̀̾̄͆̓͝P̵̢̨̼̤͉͚̞̱̰͍̟̈́̀͋Ḩ̶̺̠̝̬̟̈́̈̎̾̆̂͋̋̎E̷̛̛̻̭̗̥̰͛̃͒̂̔̽̊͗͛̊͐̑͜L̷̘͂̋̇̓͊͑́͋͒́̽̅́̚̚͠͝P̸̨̧̜̬̖̫͔̝̯̤͍͍̦̾̓̎̌̿̈̄̆̓̒͗͘H̶̢̻̮̙̲̞̦͍͙̫̦̞̰͙̩̜̽̍̏̑͜È̴̲̖̣̫̀͐̏̔̏͌͑̔͝L̵̯͖̜̑̊̀͒̏͑͊̇͐́͛̔̂̀̿͜͠͠P̴̨̡̹̙̗͚͈̬̖͙̥̠̳̎́̆͊̆̽̀̽͑̾͘Ḩ̸̧̧̳̆̉̈͆̕͜E̴̢̢̨̩̬̳̗̘̱̯̤̥̼̭͙̊̈̎̀͠L̵̡͓̯͕̞͎̬̞̤̃̀̃̏̂̽̆͂̔̂͘͜͝P̸̡̨̡̢̻͇̫̖̩͓͓̤̟̬̰̗̪̹̯͑̽H̴̠̻͔͇̼̗̱̰̰͎̄ͅȨ̶̼̜̮̖̮͎͚̰͈͉̲̭̜̬̘͐̏̿͌̄́̆̈́̊̊̚͝ͅL̷͙̠̱̟̮͊͑̏͗̆͗̍̕̚̚P̴̟̱̜͍͋̈̀͐͐͛̈́̈́̽̑́͗̚͝͝Ḩ̷̢̧̨̠͚̯̥͚͓̯͖̬̆̋͐̎̌͊́̌̓͌͒̾͘͠ͅĘ̷̝̯͎̥̖̹̬͓͙̱̰̫̻͕̽̋̄̔͋̀̒̈͌̐̋͐̈́͘̕͝Ĺ̶̨̖͖̺͓͎͎̜̥͖͉͆̀̑́̔̉̂̈́̉̀̚̚̕͘͝P̴̘̣̤̬̘͕͎̣̬̺̮͚͗͐͌͊̓̑͒̄̃̚͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅH̷̨̦̦̲̬͖̹̺̩̹͓̺̻̮̟̔͆͒̀͝Ẹ̷͖̞̫̘͔̦͔͈̔͒̍̕L̷̨̨̖͈͍̤̪͔̰̗̑ͅP̸̢̨̩̝̦̤͈̼͇̦̯̲̀̒͗̀̒͆̑̀̐̾͌̾͊̍Ḥ̴̺͈͇̩̘̩̗̭͚̜̩̼͙̹͍̼̘̀̑͌̈́ͅE̷̢̢̤̙̟̮͉̙̣̰̥̰̜͌̀̒̄́̚͜͝L̷̡̢̬̗̮͉̲̲̭̲̀̉̑͝P̵̡̨͚̥̗͖͎̳̗̹͔̜̅̓̊̎̾͂̿̂͘͘͜͜͜͜H̴̪̠̱̬̩̟͐͊Ȩ̵͕̥͈͉̳̩̦̲̗͙̘͚̳͙̯̗͎͐̈́͗̕͠L̸̦̙̿͆͛̇͒̃̂̇̐̚͝P̸̳̪͐̆̓̌͛̋̌̐͊̄̓̄̓͘͠͝H̷̥͓̥̓͑̅́̆̏̅͘͘Ȇ̶̛̠̥̹͖̩̳̬̲̘͉̜̺͈̰͖͒̚ͅL̴̢̮̖̲̩̹̮̦̝̙͎̱̻̫̅̽́̓͆͑͂̀̿̎͋P̵̧̡̖̱̜͊̈́̽̑H̶̡̙͖̖̺̻͚͔̮͚͉̞̓̽̅̏̑̀̈́E̶̦̪͆̂̾̀̆͑̀̃͊̔̏͂̒͛̓͝L̵͍͊͒͐̓̅̈̏̽̍͆̚͝͝͝P̵̧̛̱̩̺̜͙͔͒̈́̇͊̊́͌̀̓̚͝H̸̨̝͈̘̟̯̘͙̝̠͊́͑̾͆̃̆̽̇̍̈́̇͘̚͘͝E̷͕̮̥͍̝̤̲̬̖͎̦̺̺̩̼̳̗̎̂͆͜L̴̡̡̨̼̪̯̳̩̝̱̟̐̓̈́̉̍ͅͅP̵̨̨̢̞̻̺͕̱͈͙̝̙̝̆̽̂̉̂̏̈́̈́̔̚Ḥ̵̰̝͓̹̄̈́́̀̋̐̈́̐͘͠ͅĘ̶͕̬̯̫̌̉̂̅̑̔̍̋́̀̓Ḷ̵͙̝̳̣͉̣͓̗͙̠͙͆̆͐̍͘͜͝͝P̸̨̨̞̩̗̼̭̲̮̩͙̲͖͛͂̊̄̑̃̀̓͂͆́͛͌͝H̴̰̝̳̮̝̥̲͎̜̝̭̱̟͈͚̱̣̔̒̓̈͊̇̄̑͊̈̒̌̉͋̚͝E̷̢̝͇̭̙͍͓̠̠͖̘͂́̑̇̾͂̈́̓͆͐̑̌̌̚͜͠͠L̶̟͍͉̰̲̝̬̗̰̪͇̤̻̈̈́̓̓͌̌̈̆͗́͜͝P̸̨̰̖͙̝̻̥̻͚͉̱͙͂͒͒̒̂̀̋͛̊̂̊̏̂ͅH̵̢̟̼̘͍̦̙̬̻̲̲̤̯͇̜̩̘̭̎͑̐͝Ẹ̷̢̡̪̲͖̜̰͇̙̳̍́̓̒̔̿̀͑̊̏̀̉̐̈̂̚̚̕͝L̵̛͕̣͙̯̣̺̝̯̪̝͇͉̣̭̬̼̗̜̽̉́͋̈́̑̾̓͆̋̓̂͋̐̚͝͝ͅP̶̦͚͖̺̟͇͎̙̠̤̟̫͕͆͛̃̾̓̀̃̇͐͋̓͘͜͠͝ͅͅH̵̳̜͔̣̻̰̝̣̬̟̫̉̉̉̊̉̿̓̊́͝E̴̛͓̻͈̟̫̯̙̥̰̔̔̒̇͛̾̅͐̇̑̈́̽̀̉̕ͅͅḼ̴͇̲͔̦͈̬̫͈̘͕̣̠͓̖͔͇̞̀̍̈́̔P̴̡̡͚̤̰̟̮̟̺̤̞̰̼͑̽̐̏͌̒͐͆́͑́͐̕̕͠H̷͍̟͓͈̪͉́̓̑̾̈́̋̎́́͌̒͆͝Ę̴̢̛͔̪̪̦̮͖͈̬̼͈̰̂̍̔̉̎̉́̉̏̈́̔̉̚͝Ļ̴̢̨̛̜̮̬̺̪̮͓̱̦͚̥̮̪̋̇͑́̚̕͜ͅP̸̡̟͉̼̼͉͓͖̟̮̬̠̼̹̩̔̓̌͌͐͑̄̈́̆̈́̾͜͝ͅͅH̶̡̼̙̓̉͊E̷͎̘̥̎̔̈́͊̎̍̚L̴̢̻͉͉̖̗̜̊̔͝P̵̧̧̨̖̣̻̩̫̳̣̉̎̓̄̒͘̕͝H̶͈̲̣̫̞̻̫͓̝͎̝̣̹̳͖̳̆̇͆̍̎̇̓͂͛̅̂̔̀̽̃͜͝E̸̞͓͓͐́̈̄͐̋͒̽̄̀̾̎̓̇͆͌̑͝L̷̡̟͖̘̿̑̊̃͝P̸̢̢̧͕̲͓͕͍͇̟̮̫̖̩̠̻̗͗̆͒͊͆̅̈́̓̋̅̀͂̚͠͝Ḩ̷̡̡̞̗̜̯̬̗̼͉͖̟̪̹̇̀̃͌́͊̊̎́́͘̕͝Ě̵͎͛͜ͅL̵̥͖̮͖͗̆̀̾͒̑̿͊̍͌̈́̈͘͝P̴̡̬̻̙̦͒̊̋̀͆̀͒̅̾̓͂͘Ḩ̷͎̲̬̹͓̙̹̜̖̠̙͉̲̂̐̾̉̈́̾̑͆̎̋̅̿́̋͜͜͝͝Ĕ̶̱̩̱̟̙̦̩͇̭͙̩̗̪͒́̉͂͂̑̽͗̕̚͝Ḻ̷̡̢̢̯́͋̊̎̕͠P̸̨̡̧͔̹̟̘̣̘͇̦̖̼̐̑̔̓̒̋̐͜͝͝͠ͅH̵̢̲͔̫̥̮̥͓̩̹͍͋̊͆̓̓E̶̡̛̩̼̦̗̦̘̫͍̮̬̺̙̪̎͝L̷̢͇̲͓̱̮̤̀͜P̸͚̯̰͍͈̬̬̭̤̳̬͌͗͛̏͒͘H̸͇͍͔̠͕͖̜̊̋͋̃͐́͑̎̏̿͗̏̒̎̀̇͘̕Ę̶̢̹͕̖͍̲̂̅͑͌̔̆̈́͂͆̾͒̋̐͑̕͝͝Ļ̶͔̮͉̜̖̭̭͍̱͙̈́̄̍̈́͋̂͋͊̀͋P̴̛͖͈̠̥̟̤̰̱̤̦͐͋̅̃̃̀̌̇̀̀̚̚͝H̶̟̲̺̣̜͒̋̊̓̂̂́̆̿̄̽͆͊̋̓̀͋̚͝Ę̴̨̠̱̘͇͖͓̜̻̙̳̗͚̣͍̎͋͆͂̀̑̉̐̍̆̆̉̂͝͝ͅͅĻ̷̧̛̩͉̣̖̖̞͇̳̯̱̌̏ͅͅP̷̫̥̈́̓̓̊̎̈́͝H̷̡̢̟̯͓͎̙̙͙̠̫̱̭̹͎͇̝͔̜͌͠E̵̳̣͐̏̌L̶̬̤̼͖͙̠̥̠͔̯͚̈́͊͆͐͆P̷̨͓̖̲̹͕̘̺̙̪͓̃̓̏͆ͅḢ̴̡̛͓͖́͒̐̐͒̒͠͝Ë̴̜̫̝̺͔̟̣̲̪̝̪͙̦̮́̎L̴̨̠̘͔͚̙̜͓̔̎͑͗͐̏̾̎͊͐̉̚P̸̢̭̳̩͎̘͖̒͒́̑̔͝H̵̛̬͚̮͕̱̞̠̭̣͙̝̹̜̤̩͙͔̓E̶̼̱̥̣̘̺̥̞̺̫͙̖̳̋̈́̆̒́̽̒̓̕͘̕L̵̢̼̦̱͔̲͕̮̻͆̅͒͒́͊͂̽́͒̏̑͊̈́̍̎͌̚͠Ṕ̶̭̪͖̱͈̗̬̹̮̭̖̱͓̼̲̖͕͙̔͛͊̂̾̃̈́͒͋̅ͅḨ̷͇̞̹̜̥̖̭̩̯̬̠̜̍̆͗̂̿͒̏͗̏͋̿͆͂͘̕͜E̶͔̠̋̾̋̀͗Ḽ̷̢̩̻̰̪̭̖͈̂̀̏̀̿̈́̍̓̍̓͛P̶̢̛͚̦͚͍̝̃̃̉̑́̉͗̅̍H̷̡̢̟̯̙̪͍͓̯͙͔͎̰̯͙͙̼͛̾̽͛̇͒͊͘̕Ȩ̸̡̥̠͇͔̯͓̤̺͉̯̬̰̎̆̍̔̍͂̅̈͂̕̚͘͜Ľ̶̲̬̭͋̎Ṕ̵̧͔̰͓̫͖̜̃̃̀͂̈́̇͜H̴̛̹̦̺̲̬̓͐̋͋́̂̂̏̅̀͆͆͝E̶͖͒͗͑̈́̈́͆̈́̅́́͗͘͠͝L̵̖͎̫͖͍̬̖͔͔͚̘͔̮̠̔̋̃͋̑P̵̛̺͙̞̬̹͙͓̦͋̒̀̐̈́͋͌̈̄͛̏͆̓̓͆͐͘Ȟ̷̝͓̟̞̹̖̩͍̟̮̲͓̤̤̰̲̺̳̎̓̕Ë̶̩́̒͒͑̿̄͊̍̅̍̚̕͘L̸̛̮̻͚̗̞̀̈́͋̀̔̑̂͛̈́̋͝͝P̸̡̛̞̖͎̫̲̺̼͖͖̝͇͎̫͚͓̈͗̄͂̐̓̒̇̿̓̂̕͝͠H̶̡̘̱̝͓̫̖̩̠͍͛̆̃̀̾̀̓͂́̑̈̕̚Ę̸̡̢̲͎͕̫̯͔̠͉͓͂́̽́̿͂͊͑̊̚͜͜Ḷ̵̹̩̮̞̠̭̭̲͖͚͕̆͐̍͠P̶̧̡̝̼̥̹̻̭̣̻͚̥͕̜̗̫̫͖͐͘͘ͅH̸̩͉͙̮̞̣͔́̏͛͒̈́̓̑̍̌͌̇̕Ę̶̨͉̟͔̤͕͓̱̤͚̩̼͑L̸̨̢̡̛̲̝̱̝̭̟̠̠̼̫̪̳̙̰̣̈̇̓̌̈́̂̉́̔̐͐̀̚͘͘͜͠P̴̛͎̑̀͒͛́̒́͐̍̒̆̄̾̄H̷̜͛̿̀͗͗͐̍͘Ę̷̟͎͍̩̟͇̜͈̮̯̙̙̂̆̈́̊̍̉̈̆̽͊͋̕̕͝ͅL̶̨̫̳̞̖̝͖̦̐̊̊͛̎̚͜Ṕ̴̳͔̱̞̳͍͈͇̮̖͔̬̲̫̝͙̂͋̅̀͒̓̍̍̎͊̈͋͠͠ͅH̸̨̧̛̺͓̠͉͙̻̦̍̔̌͛́̋̅̔̃̎͆̕͜Ę̶̩̹̝̰̞̰͚͔̖̱̹̾̉̿̾͐͋̚͘͝͝͝ͅḼ̷̦͖͍͓͉̯̿͝P̴̢͕͚̦̟̪̞͓̭̎̒̇̈̇͐̓ͅS̶̥̼͈͎̲̣̗̘̥̩̤̖̘̅̔̏̓͛͑͑̀͜͜͝Ţ̸̡̛͇̭̜̥̫̳̩̹̜͙̺̰̞̾̌̿̆̒͛̎͜͜Ǫ̴͔͔̻̮̰̮̣̮̝̞̤̥͙̀̀̈̔̃̾̌̈́͛͒͋́̈́̆̕͘͠͠P̶̦͇̯̝̫̞̗̤̝̻͈̣̮̞̬͈̭͍͖̈́̂͛̏͒̏̋͛̓̌̂̀͆̆͠Ì̶̘͖̗͖̖͕͎͔̪̳̲̞̙̮͈͊̅̓́̑̂̋̽͌͒ͅT̷̥̗̘̻͗͊̊S̸̨̡̹̦̗̳̙͎̥̺͇͕͓̞͎̖̈́̒̿̊̑̎͐̒́͂T̷̨̨͔̺͈̻͍̦̗̹̹̀̈́͝O̵̡͕̗̳͖̫̠̣͋͌̆͌̀͐̕P̴̺̐̎͠Į̸̭̳͖̘̺͙͇̠͉̻̘̠͚̝͗̎̈̓̊́̐̀͊̄́̍͗͋̚̕͠͝͝ͅŢ̶̢̧̡̢̛̳̦̪͙̹̞̭̲̍̈́́̋̉͛̄̀͑̋̌̑̋̽͘͘͝͝ͅS̵͈̯̈̍͐͝T̸̛̛̘̞̹̝̳͔̯̹̰͒̅̀́̾͛͌̀͝͠ͅͅŌ̸͙̮̻̙̓̃͌̐̅͗̆͊̚P̸̨̡̡̛̮̺̦̭̹̦͕̪̲͈̳̞̘͕̩̊̆̾̐͌͒͌̏̀̀́͠͝I̵̦̤̤͈̘̖͔̺̲̯̜͔̼͐̃͜Ţ̶̛̜̰̦͓̞̤̣̮͎̻̺͚͎̘̝̞͈͐͌̍̎̀͜͝Ś̶͚̩͓̥͔̤̝͓̫̤̠͈̬͈̤̜̉̊͌̃̃͗̔̈́̿̾̋͌̕͜ͅṰ̷̡͙͉̗͔̥̘̭̳̩̙̓̌̏̋̀̿̐̎͝͠Ö̶̹̞̥̼̱̺̃͋͠Ṗ̵̫́̃̍̓̃̒̋̂̒͆Į̶̢͈̙͉̺̰̪͇̲̬̳̤̾̆̐̕T̶̨̨̨̮̠̲̙͙̈́̿͒̀͋̌̈́̾̔̋̈́͋̑̇̇̚S̸̰͇͖̽͐́̐̇̈̑́̿͂̓̾̚T̶̨̧͈͕̪͚̬͚͇̫̻̩͔̳̓́͜ͅO̷̡͈͉̼͋̓̇̂́̌̉̊̽̆̊̽͝͝P̵̠̊I̶̳̙̯̘̽͊̅͠ͅT̸̞̖̦̝̦̩͔̪̟̪̜͎͉̖̠̂͑͑̾͒S̸̗̭̫̮̳̟͙͈̘̬̿̏͂͜Ṯ̶͍̟͚̇̾̉̇̀̀̆̈͊̕̚͝Ơ̶̧̢̨̜̦̘͔̺̠͈̞̫̔̽̒̈́̃̋̎̄̓̍̚͜P̷̢̡̢͕̥͎͓̙̻̙̳̟͍͐͒I̴̥͎̩̬̙͗̋͗T̸̤̻͖̻̟̻͖͕̭́̈́̇Ș̶̝̐̓̈́͂̄͋̌̔̽̑̄̎̚̚͠͠T̴̖̎́̀͊̀̀͐̿̑͝O̸̡͓̱͉̟̩͉̝͕̖̳͝P̶̘̲͍̖̰̞̼̥̮̯̰̱̺̪̦̞͇͕̽̔̓̊̽̊́̆͊͝͝ͅĮ̴̫̙̘̝̗̥̬͇̣̖̙̍̽̉̿̎̽͑͘͜T̴̮͗̆̈́́̃̑͗̃̽̈̔̄̃̋͐͋͝O̴̝͈̠̣̺̙̔H̴̜̀͒̽̎̏̿̿͆͋̈́̔̏̚͠͠͠G̷̡̨̡̡̡͙̣̖̼̣̥͈̱̬͚̿̄̀̐͊͂̍̋̊̍͠ͅO̴̬̪̟͍̖̽̓̈́̉̋͗͗̐̒̍̉̀͘͝D̵̼͕̲͈̭̺̣̞̱̼͒S̶̢̯̞͕͇̘̥̜͉̥̞̀̂̀̈͒O̴̳̰̺̦̘͇̙̳͓͠M̸̥͇̩͇̲̼̣̗̖̣̝̩͈͋͗͂͋̆͒̈́̕̕͠͠E̸̡̧̛̟̻̮̹̬̣̰͓̱͓̰͌̿̒̓̉͌͆̇͒͗̋̀̈͠͝ͅÕ̴͇͎̤͎͇̠̼͚̹͉̤̟̻̠̌̏́̂̈́̎̀̐̆̆̀̀̅̂̚Ǹ̵̛̗̗͚̤̲̳̣͍̗̪̫̱̻̂̃́̏̓́̆͜ͅẸ̵̖͔͍̪͕̙̟͌͌̀́͛͒̑̏͘͘P̸̡̧̣̬̠̈́̂͐͛̅̈̂̍L̶̢̩̬̬̜̩̜͕͉͈̈̅̍͊̆͂͠͝Ę̵̹̭̼̻͉̺̞͖̟̠̣̫̲͈̮̀̋̅̈́̿͌̾̔̃ͅA̸̬̻̬͙̪͛̈́͛̄̃͐̏̔͂̿̽̓́͐̅̿̽̃͜͝S̷̢̧̥̮͎͂̚Ȩ̶̡̛̱̔͒͐̂̏͑͊̄̾͒̂͝Ḩ̴̧̰͓̦̣̹̘͓̭̝̹͕̞̩̄̄̓E̵̠͓̩̖̳̼̻̘̣̰̗̘̝͚̳̰̿̐̓͂̂̕̚L̸͖̇͋P̴̨̛̞̣̥͖̦̮̱̥̘̰̯̘̮͙̻͎̎̅̈́̈̔͐̽͆̍̓̑͆͋̍̓͌͐̈́͜M̸̰͉͖̮͙̩͈͇̟̮̬̗̓̂͋ͅĘ̵̠̳̩̪̣͓͖̬̣̳̠͔̜̘͊͗͐͒͒̊̎͐̿̇̕̕͝͠Ǹ̶̡͍̙̦̯̼͇͕̫͎̞̲͛͜͜͝A̵̬̮̖͚͂̈͌̀̈́̑̔̿̀̚͝T̵̲̤̥̦̰̭̪̹̺̥̪̟̺̍̐̒̓̈́̈́̐̿̽̒̕͝H̷̡̨̢̛͚̭̬͔̭̭̖̰̞͚̿̾̓̓̒̌́͌̾̄̚͘͠A̵̗̅̌̚͝N̶̨̢̆͛ͅT̴͙̬̦̰̲͖̤͈͔̹̬̠̞̼̩̝͕̖̱̽̾̀̓̄͂͐͛̃͘W̸̛̛̻̘̳̬̐͒͋̄́͛͌̌͌̋̑͗̇̀̽̔͠Ĭ̶̧̛̮̼̩͚̪͈̭̥̮̦̫͔̤̝̽͂̒͗̊̄͜͠͝ͅN̸̯̘̠̟̦͔̏͋̑̂͊̊̄̂̈́͌̂͆͌͒̓̕̚͝͝B̸̛̺̣͇̉̀̽̀̓̓̈́͌̓̈́̏͌̊̇͐̏Ŗ̸̥̗̱̩͈͔̗͎̘̯̱̭̜̥͒̊̽̅̈̃̓̍̀̀͊̆̕͜͜͝͝T̶̢̧͓͙̹̫͙͇̙̳̎͑̄̓͊͊̏̕O̵̘͔̗̤͚̝̿͗̆̇͛͗̂̕H̷͎͓̟̫͚̣̣̪͍̳̖̟̫̩̻͉̔̾̎͊̀̍͗̀̈̎̈́̓̕É̷̼̹̟̫̼̗̤̯͝ͅR̴͎̼͔̬̲̱̜̀͑͌̎H̷̡̥̻͉̰̘͓̠͚͈̼̐̑̅́͐͋̈͂̾̂͠͝͝Ê̵̳̞̞̪̠̫͙̏̇̒͠Ḽ̴̭̼͉͙̗͓̬̻̌͒͋̈́̏̊̍̄̑̀͘͝P̷̨̨̨̛̱̤̤̠̤̙͖̭͕͓̯̲͋̈́̽͒̂̄͛̔͌͠M̸̹͓͕̼͉̯̱̗͂̃̔̎͂̿̊͜͜͝E̷̳̩̬͕͙͉͓̪̞͗͑̔̎̈̍͌̔͛͠H̷̢͔͚̱͎̬͔͎̮̯̣̫̥̺̹̬̐́̈́̌́̇͘͜͜͝E̷̡̤̮̱͇̰̥̲̯̣͓̻̦̳̋̓̀̽L̵̤̟͈̮̙̗͇̟͖̖̝̤̯̈́̌̈P̷̦̯̼̼̯͓̫͌̿̍͋́̋̎͛̐̔̌̀̕͝ͅH̵̦̗͎̰͖̺͕̱̆̐͐Ḛ̸͙̭̩͉͈̤̞̬̼͗͒͊͑̃͊͂̓̇̑̕̕͜͝Ļ̷̺̤͉̯̘͕̪̣͍̭̯̺̮͓͍̣̣̀̅̍̀̾̄͆̓͝P̵̢̨̼̤͉͚̞̱̰͍̟̈́̀͋Ḩ̶̺̠̝̬̟̈́̈̎̾̆̂͋̋̎E̷̛̛̻̭̗̥̰͛̃͒̂̔̽̊͗͛̊͐̑͜L̷̘͂̋̇̓͊͑́͋͒́̽̅́̚̚͠͝P̸̨̧̜̬̖̫͔̝̯̤͍͍̦̾̓̎̌̿̈̄̆̓̒͗͘H̶̢̻̮̙̲̞̦͍͙̫̦̞̰͙̩̜̽̍̏̑͜È̴̲̖̣̫̀͐̏̔̏͌͑̔͝L̵̯͖̜̑̊̀͒̏͑͊̇͐́͛̔̂̀̿͜͠͠P̴̨̡̹̙̗͚͈̬̖͙̥̠̳̎́̆͊̆̽̀̽͑̾͘Ḩ̸̧̧̳̆̉̈͆̕͜E̴̢̢̨̩̬̳̗̘̱̯̤̥̼̭͙̊̈̎̀͠L̵̡͓̯͕̞͎̬̞̤̃̀̃̏̂̽̆͂̔̂͘͜͝P̸̡̨̡̢̻͇̫̖̩͓͓̤̟̬̰̗̪̹̯͑̽H̴̠̻͔͇̼̗̱̰̰͎̄ͅȨ̶̼̜̮̖̮͎͚̰͈͉̲̭̜̬̘͐̏̿͌̄́̆̈́̊̊̚͝ͅL̷͙̠̱̟̮͊͑̏͗̆͗̍̕̚̚P̴̟̱̜͍͋̈̀͐͐͛̈́̈́̽̑́͗̚͝͝Ḩ̷̢̧̨̠͚̯̥͚͓̯͖̬̆̋͐̎̌͊́̌̓͌͒̾͘͠ͅĘ̷̝̯͎̥̖̹̬͓͙̱̰̫̻͕̽̋̄̔͋̀̒̈͌̐̋͐̈́͘̕͝Ĺ̶̨̖͖̺͓͎͎̜̥͖͉͆̀̑́̔̉̂̈́̉̀̚̚̕͘͝P̴̘̣̤̬̘͕͎̣̬̺̮͚͗͐͌͊̓̑͒̄̃̚͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅH̷̨̦̦̲̬͖̹̺̩̹͓̺̻̮̟̔͆͒̀͝Ẹ̷͖̞̫̘͔̦͔͈̔͒̍̕L̷̨̨̖͈͍̤̪͔̰̗̑ͅP̸̢̨̩̝̦̤͈̼͇̦̯̲̀̒͗̀̒͆̑̀̐̾͌̾͊̍Ḥ̴̺͈͇̩̘̩̗̭͚̜̩̼͙̹͍̼̘̀̑͌̈́ͅE̷̢̢̤̙̟̮͉̙̣̰̥̰̜͌̀̒̄́̚͜͝L̷̡̢̬̗̮͉̲̲̭̲̀̉̑͝P̵̡̨͚̥̗͖͎̳̗̹͔̜̅̓̊̎̾͂̿̂͘͘͜͜͜͜H̴̪̠̱̬̩̟͐͊Ȩ̵͕̥͈͉̳̩̦̲̗͙̘͚̳͙̯̗͎͐̈́͗̕͠L̸̦̙̿͆͛̇͒̃̂̇̐̚͝P̸̳̪͐̆̓̌͛̋̌̐͊̄̓̄̓͘͠͝H̷̥͓̥̓͑̅́̆̏̅͘͘Ȇ̶̛̠̥̹͖̩̳̬̲̘͉̜̺͈̰͖͒̚ͅL̴̢̮̖̲̩̹̮̦̝̙͎̱̻̫̅̽́̓͆͑͂̀̿̎͋P̵̧̡̖̱̜͊̈́̽̑H̶̡̙͖̖̺̻͚͔̮͚͉̞̓̽̅̏̑̀̈́E̶̦̪͆̂̾̀̆͑̀̃͊̔̏͂̒͛̓͝L̵͍͊͒͐̓̅̈̏̽̍͆̚͝͝͝P̵̧̛̱̩̺̜͙͔͒̈́̇͊̊́͌̀̓̚͝H̸̨̝͈̘̟̯̘͙̝̠͊́͑̾͆̃̆̽̇̍̈́̇͘̚͘͝E̷͕̮̥͍̝̤̲̬̖͎̦̺̺̩̼̳̗̎̂͆͜L̴̡̡̨̼̪̯̳̩̝̱̟̐̓̈́̉̍ͅͅP̵̨̨̢̞̻̺͕̱͈͙̝̙̝̆̽̂̉̂̏̈́̈́̔̚Ḥ̵̰̝͓̹̄̈́́̀̋̐̈́̐͘͠ͅĘ̶͕̬̯̫̌̉̂̅̑̔̍̋́̀̓Ḷ̵͙̝̳̣͉̣͓̗͙̠͙͆̆͐̍͘͜͝͝P̸̨̨̞̩̗̼̭̲̮̩͙̲͖͛͂̊̄̑̃̀̓͂͆́͛͌͝H̴̰̝̳̮̝̥̲͎̜̝̭̱̟͈͚̱̣̔̒̓̈͊̇̄̑͊̈̒̌̉͋̚͝E̷̢̝͇̭̙͍͓̠̠͖̘͂́̑̇̾͂̈́̓͆͐̑̌̌̚͜͠͠L̶̟͍͉̰̲̝̬̗̰̪͇̤̻̈̈́̓̓͌̌̈̆͗́͜͝P̸̨̰̖͙̝̻̥̻͚͉̱͙͂͒͒̒̂̀̋͛̊̂̊̏̂ͅH̵̢̟̼̘͍̦̙̬̻̲̲̤̯͇̜̩̘̭̎͑̐͝Ẹ̷̢̡̪̲͖̜̰͇̙̳̍́̓̒̔̿̀͑̊̏̀̉̐̈̂̚̚̕͝L̵̛͕̣͙̯̣̺̝̯̪̝͇͉̣̭̬̼̗̜̽̉́͋̈́̑̾̓͆̋̓̂͋̐̚͝͝ͅP̶̦͚͖̺̟͇͎̙̠̤̟̫͕͆͛̃̾̓̀̃̇͐͋̓͘͜͠͝ͅͅH̵̳̜͔̣̻̰̝̣̬̟̫̉̉̉̊̉̿̓̊́͝E̴̛͓̻͈̟̫̯̙̥̰̔̔̒̇͛̾̅͐̇̑̈́̽̀̉̕ͅͅḼ̴͇̲͔̦͈̬̫͈̘͕̣̠͓̖͔͇̞̀̍̈́̔P̴̡̡͚̤̰̟̮̟̺̤̞̰̼͑̽̐̏͌̒͐͆́͑́͐̕̕͠H̷͍̟͓͈̪͉́̓̑̾̈́̋̎́́͌̒͆͝Ę̴̢̛͔̪̪̦̮͖͈̬̼͈̰̂̍̔̉̎̉́̉̏̈́̔̉̚͝Ļ̴̢̨̛̜̮̬̺̪̮͓̱̦͚̥̮̪̋̇͑́̚̕͜ͅP̸̡̟͉̼̼͉͓͖̟̮̬̠̼̹̩̔̓̌͌͐͑̄̈́̆̈́̾͜͝ͅͅH̶̡̼̙̓̉͊E̷͎̘̥̎̔̈́͊̎̍̚L̴̢̻͉͉̖̗̜̊̔͝P̵̧̧̨̖̣̻̩̫̳̣̉̎̓̄̒͘̕͝H̶͈̲̣̫̞̻̫͓̝͎̝̣̹̳͖̳̆̇͆̍̎̇̓͂͛̅̂̔̀̽̃͜͝E̸̞͓͓͐́̈̄͐̋͒̽̄̀̾̎̓̇͆͌̑͝L̷̡̟͖̘̿̑̊̃͝P̸̢̢̧͕̲͓͕͍͇̟̮̫̖̩̠̻̗͗̆͒͊͆̅̈́̓̋̅̀͂̚͠͝Ḩ̷̡̡̞̗̜̯̬̗̼͉͖̟̪̹̇̀̃͌́͊̊̎́́͘̕͝Ě̵͎͛͜ͅL̵̥͖̮͖͗̆̀̾͒̑̿͊̍͌̈́̈͘͝P̴̡̬̻̙̦͒̊̋̀͆̀͒̅̾̓͂͘Ḩ̷͎̲̬̹͓̙̹̜̖̠̙͉̲̂̐̾̉̈́̾̑͆̎̋̅̿́̋͜͜͝͝Ĕ̶̱̩̱̟̙̦̩͇̭͙̩̗̪͒́̉͂͂̑̽͗̕̚͝Ḻ̷̡̢̢̯́͋̊̎̕͠P̸̨̡̧͔̹̟̘̣̘͇̦̖̼̐̑̔̓̒̋̐͜͝͝͠ͅH̵̢̲͔̫̥̮̥͓̩̹͍͋̊͆̓̓E̶̡̛̩̼̦̗̦̘̫͍̮̬̺̙̪̎͝L̷̢͇̲͓̱̮̤̀͜P̸͚̯̰͍͈̬̬̭̤̳̬͌͗͛̏͒͘H̸͇͍͔̠͕͖̜̊̋͋̃͐́͑̎̏̿͗̏̒̎̀̇͘̕Ę̶̢̹͕̖͍̲̂̅͑͌̔̆̈́͂͆̾͒̋̐͑̕͝͝Ļ̶͔̮͉̜̖̭̭͍̱͙̈́̄̍̈́͋̂͋͊̀͋P̴̛͖͈̠̥̟̤̰̱̤̦͐͋̅̃̃̀̌̇̀̀̚̚͝H̶̟̲̺̣̜͒̋̊̓̂̂́̆̿̄̽͆͊̋̓̀͋̚͝Ę̴̨̠̱̘͇͖͓̜̻̙̳̗͚̣͍̎͋͆͂̀̑̉̐̍̆̆̉̂͝͝ͅͅĻ̷̧̛̩͉̣̖̖̞͇̳̯̱̌̏ͅͅP̷̫̥̈́̓̓̊̎̈́͝H̷̡̢̟̯͓͎̙̙͙̠̫̱̭̹͎͇̝͔̜͌͠E̵̳̣͐̏̌L̶̬̤̼͖͙̠̥̠͔̯͚̈́͊͆͐͆P̷̨͓̖̲̹͕̘̺̙̪͓̃̓̏͆ͅḢ̴̡̛͓͖́͒̐̐͒̒͠͝Ë̴̜̫̝̺͔̟̣̲̪̝̪͙̦̮́̎L̴̨̠̘͔͚̙̜͓̔̎͑͗͐̏̾̎͊͐̉̚P̸̢̭̳̩͎̘͖̒͒́̑̔͝H̵̛̬͚̮͕̱̞̠̭̣͙̝̹̜̤̩͙͔̓E̶̼̱̥̣̘̺̥̞̺̫͙̖̳̋̈́̆̒́̽̒̓̕͘̕L̵̢̼̦̱͔̲͕̮̻͆̅͒͒́͊͂̽́͒̏̑͊̈́̍̎͌̚͠Ṕ̶̭̪͖̱͈̗̬̹̮̭̖̱͓̼̲̖͕͙̔͛͊̂̾̃̈́͒͋̅ͅḨ̷͇̞̹̜̥̖̭̩̯̬̠̜̍̆͗̂̿͒̏͗̏͋̿͆͂͘̕͜E̶͔̠̋̾̋̀͗Ḽ̷̢̩̻̰̪̭̖͈̂̀̏̀̿̈́̍̓̍̓͛P̶̢̛͚̦͚͍̝̃̃̉̑́̉͗̅̍H̷̡̢̟̯̙̪͍͓̯͙͔͎̰̯͙͙̼͛̾̽͛̇͒͊͘̕Ȩ̸̡̥̠͇͔̯͓̤̺͉̯̬̰̎̆̍̔̍͂̅̈͂̕̚͘͜Ľ̶̲̬̭͋̎Ṕ̵̧͔̰͓̫͖̜̃̃̀͂̈́̇͜H̴̛̹̦̺̲̬̓͐̋͋́̂̂̏̅̀͆͆͝E̶͖͒͗͑̈́̈́͆̈́̅́́͗͘͠͝L̵̖͎̫͖͍̬̖͔͔͚̘͔̮̠̔̋̃͋̑P̵̛̺͙̞̬̹͙͓̦͋̒̀̐̈́͋͌̈̄͛̏͆̓̓͆͐͘Ȟ̷̝͓̟̞̹̖̩͍̟̮̲͓̤̤̰̲̺̳̎̓̕Ë̶̩́̒͒͑̿̄͊̍̅̍̚̕͘L̸̛̮̻͚̗̞̀̈́͋̀̔̑̂͛̈́̋͝͝P̸̡̛̞̖͎̫̲̺̼͖͖̝͇͎̫͚͓̈͗̄͂̐̓̒̇̿̓̂̕͝͠H̶̡̘̱̝͓̫̖̩̠͍͛̆̃̀̾̀̓͂́̑̈̕̚Ę̸̡̢̲͎͕̫̯͔̠͉͓͂́̽́̿͂͊͑̊̚͜͜Ḷ̵̹̩̮̞̠̭̭̲͖͚͕̆͐̍͠P̶̧̡̝̼̥̹̻̭̣̻͚̥͕̜̗̫̫͖͐͘͘ͅH̸̩͉͙̮̞̣͔́̏͛͒̈́̓̑̍̌͌̇̕Ę̶̨͉̟͔̤͕͓̱̤͚̩̼͑L̸̨̢̡̛̲̝̱̝̭̟̠̠̼̫̪̳̙̰̣̈̇̓̌̈́̂̉́̔̐͐̀̚͘͘͜͠P̴̛͎̑̀͒͛́̒́͐̍̒̆̄̾̄H̷̜͛̿̀͗͗͐̍͘Ę̷̟͎͍̩̟͇̜͈̮̯̙̙̂̆̈́̊̍̉̈̆̽͊͋̕̕͝ͅL̶̨̫̳̞̖̝͖̦̐̊̊͛̎̚͜Ṕ̴̳͔̱̞̳͍͈͇̮̖͔̬̲̫̝͙̂͋̅̀͒̓̍̍̎͊̈͋͠͠ͅH̸̨̧̛̺͓̠͉͙̻̦̍̔̌͛́̋̅̔̃̎͆̕͜Ę̶̩̹̝̰̞̰͚͔̖̱̹̾̉̿̾͐͋̚͘͝͝͝ͅḼ̷̦͖͍͓͉̯̿͝P̴̢͕͚̦̟̪̞͓̭̎̒̇̈̇͐̓ͅS̶̢̧̱͔̯͍̥̞̼̰͚̠̯̻̲͕̫͚͈̺̥̩͎͙̪̟̳̫̦̟͓͔͖̼̻͎̖̭̠̦̰͎͂̃̒̍̍̾͛̿̓̓̀͗̀͐́͐̋̇̚̚͜͠͝Ţ̸̧̫̞̤͍͉̯̝̱̣̜͎̗̞̻̺̖̮̺̻͉̥̱̯̟̭̮̟͇͙͖͗̆̆̔̆̃̓̓́̔̊̃̏̾́͛͘͜͝͝ͅÕ̷̧̪͙̩̟̲̩͎̩̜̮̳͓̤̜̝͍͉̩͍͖̯̞̯͙̱̦̻̤̱͙͉̯̖̠̰̱̜̞͖̼̬̱̔͜͜ͅP̷̢̢̧̛̛̛̺̻͚̗̪͓͖͉͙͖̳̪̺͑̅̈́̊̓̒̃̄́̄͗̏̍̇̀̔̐̈́̇͐̾̒̑̿̉̒͛̈́̈́͂̀̓̌̔̉́͗̕̚͘͝͝ͅḬ̴̡̡̰͇̗̟̘͖̙̗̻͉͕̻̞̭̹̣͇̮̤̙̪̃̾́̽̾̂̍̊̊̾͆͂̔̾̇͌̉̊̓͑͊̑͘͜͝͝͝T̵̨̡̡̰͙̖͕͓̙͚͇̼̫̦̬̤̰̰͔̯̫̦̦̩̤̠̦̘̊͌͂̑̉̍͒̕̚͘Ş̴̡͓̟̠͓̼̜̦̹̖͎̪͈̥̲̻͇̘̟̠͈̫̼̩̲͎̟̞͍̤̝̫̩̣̱̩̪̠͚̦̞͇̑͊̓̄͆̂̏̏͂̉͒̕͜͜T̷̳̹̤̭͑̄́͛̑̆̀̿̿́͊͊̍͐Ǫ̵̧̨̢͎̼̲̪̭̞̣̘͍̦̣̪͚̥͇̖̗̣̠̗̥̥͙̫̥̯͈̹̘̯̲͈̻̝͌̄̉͒̄͑̈̌̄̉́̌̋̃̑͂̆͌͆͆̆̓͆̂̒̈́͗́̍͊̎̂̈́͘̚͘̚͘͘͝͠͝͝͠ͅP̵̨̧̢̨̯͚̹̙͚̯͈͈̱͙͍̞͍͓̲͚̦̭̬̝̞̟̘͍͇̠͕̳̏̎̿̔͆̿̃͆̔̈́̄͂̓̊̑̽͒̅̉̚͜͠͝ͅI̴͍͓̙͓̦̱̫̗̓̈̈́̃̑̃̒̀̈́́̐͊́̿̀̾̉́͆̍͐̌̒̂̈̈̍̇͌̋̈́̕͜͝͝Ṭ̸̨̧̡͉̩̖͈̞͔̘̣̜̱̣̟̪̮̲̝̪̼͇̤͕̣̘̟̫̻̹͈̤̙̤̘̓̓͗́̎̈̂͋̊̒̀̄͂̕͜͝͝Ş̴̢̧̨̨̮̗̟̻̤͙̰͓͖͍̻̪̳̖̟͕͙͙̗̥̭̗̫̺͓̗͖̬̲̳̦̼̲̝̠̖̙̘̩͓͙̀͐̈̅̿̈́͋̋͛̈̄̀̃̍̇̄̐ͅT̴̨̛̜̺̬̋͐́̈́̽͊̅̓̒̍̍̒́̈͐̇͆̀̃͐̎̏̽̂͗̐̑̋̀̽̀̐͆̒̑̾́̒̾̔̕̚͝O̵̹͆́͆̋̀̔̃̏̽̔̄̄̊̒̓̕P̸̧̘̭̰̬̼̰̳̱̬̤͙̜̘̺͍̎̉́̏͜͠ͅĨ̷̢̢̝̥̱̞̬͕̤̻͈͎̹̘͖͍͖͚̩̭̤̙̹̝̮̋͛̒͊̐̾̄ͅT̸͚̦̩̠͔̝͓̹̖̎̍́̓̽̌͐̈́̈́̅̋͒̽̇̆̄̐̊̄̎̉̾̏́̀̈́̎́̎͆̅̚̕͠͝͝͝S̷̛̮̹̜͓̿̓̀́͌̅́̃͋͌̎̅̎͊̀͗̀̚̕Ṫ̵̡̧̻͙̩͖̝͓̱̪̗̬͍͓̣̲͍̭̪̜͇̻̼͙̳̤͖̮̪̖̞̤̺͖̹͈̙̲̅̈́̒̌̈́͊͒̌̎̑̐̎͒͐͑̎͌̄͊͗̊̅̒̍̅̒͑̋̔̐̔͋̅͂̈͋̋̐̉͘͠͝ͅŌ̸̢̧̡̠̣̻͔̞̲̣͚͇̙̖̼̻͈̬͓̹̱͓͇̘͕̬͉͖̱̤̘̦̫̹̬͓̮͈͉͈͖̞̜̍̆͂̎͒̋̂̿̾̐̆̈́̒̆̀͛̏̊͗̉̚͜͝P̵̛̬͒̊̒̀̂̀̄͌̉̒̑̏͑̅̚̚͘I̸̡̢̗̦̣̭͍̜͎̘̩̣̥̬͈̹̬̳͔̳̗͔̘̘̩̤̒͂̓̾̐̿͒̀̆̎̄͑͗͆̌̈́̎̽͌̀̆͘̚͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅT̷̨̨̢̛̛̺̪̝͓̱̝̮͍̭̬̬͉̩͖̩̟̭̞̪̪̘̦̪̳̤͎̦̖͙̪̬̜͖͚̪̥͇͕̃̈́̇̆̍̈͊͂͐̌̊̋͒̽͌̈́̄̿̿́̿͘̚̚͜ͅͅS̴̡̧̢̛̛̫͙͔̤͕͇̹̱̱͖̙̩͎͙̰̣̥̙̲̻̙͇̰̹̳̰̮̣̗̝͔͙͍̼̤̜̮̬̣̅͆̓̔̽̐̂̿͒̈́̊̿̔̀̂͐̈́̿̐͐͐͂͌̅̂̅̓̆̄̊̋̏̅̏̑͆̽͋̅͐͗̕̕͜͝͝Ţ̸̜̺̫̟͙̝̞̥̌̉̇̀͛͒̏̿̈́͒̂̐͛͒̾̉̆͛̇͌̉͑̎̃̋̃͂̀̊̈̔̉̆̚͘͝͝Ǫ̶̢̨̡̢̬̖͚̻͓̹̯͖̙̫̣̞͍̙̬̻̙̫͕͚̱̺͎͕̙̙͓̣̣̝̟̺̳̤̪̻̪̬͉̜̹͂͐̇̎̃̿̑̽̍͒́̃́̎͋͛̌̄̈́̽̑̅͂̃͊̄̕̕͝P̷̡̲̪̘̘̖̖̟̥̣̣̺͓͈̪̣͈̝̱͑͆̀̽́̈́͊͐̀͘͝͠Ỉ̶̛̪̪͖͚̟̝̲̤͍̘̌̍̅͆͛̆̊̀̿͌͑̐͌̇͑̃̃̅͂̓͗̒̿̑̓̆̃́͊̾̅̀̄̈̐͗͘͜͝͠Ţ̵̛̯͙̺͔̥̙̣̻̬͇̮̳͙͖̝͚̭̝͈̝̭̺̰͈̙͍̯͈̭̙̳̫̮̜̌͛̓̀͗͗͂̈͂̒̒̒͋̽̑̔̋͗͒͑̍͑̓̈́͐̎̄̕͜͜͝͝͝S̵̛͙̞͋̽͗̍̄͂̾̆̃͋̓̍͒̌̽̍̋̈́̈́̂̓͊͘̕T̵̛̟̦̮̜̱̝͚͉̹͔̤̳̱͈́͂̈́̆̈́̍̔̂̆̈̍̅͑͆̀̐͛͐͂͋̕̚̕͠͝Ǫ̸̳̠͚̰̠͕͖̝͙̩͔͈̙̘̞̤̬͙͖̖̳̤͔̝͍̞̭͓͈̽̀̿̈̐͂͒̎͑̆̂̌̒̿̀̇͛̏̾͜͝ͅP̶̧̨̛̮̭͕̘͍͙̥̜̯̣͉̖̰͍͉̣͓͓̱̻̰͇̖̙͎̬̞̬͙̩̘͈͉͖̃̂̑̈́̇́̋̀̔́̓͑̂̈̿̑̓̓̔͌̔̆͂̿͋͛̓̽̃̆͗̄̌͛͊̔̉̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̸̢̧̛̛̛̫͕̦̼̹̤̖͇͍̫̦̫̱͎͚̥͉͈̮̩͉͓̫͙̥̻͉̮̠̜̗͓͓̝̈́͋̔͂̇̑̀̀̓̊̋̈́̍̃̉͐̈́̍̀̀̿̐̒̈͌͂͛̽͋̔̿̀̾̇̓͑̚͘͘͘͜͝͝ͅͅŢ̷̢̢̢̨͖̖̲̤̟̳̘̫̩͍̺̗̣̖̫̜̹̙͉̤̝̘̱̜͕̱̙̳͍͍͚̖̳͙̟̭͑̍̇̃̆͛̇̀̈́̀͐̓̂̉̈̌̀̏͂͋̉́̾͐̋̈́̐̚̚̕͠ͅͅͅS̴̢̢̺̫̟̲̟̣̻̲̰͙̼̤͍͔̳͈̣̝̥̳̘̣̫͔̘̼̹̖̬̞̲̗̜̭̱̭̘̘͖͆̾̆͊͐̋́͋͊̋͑͌̊̉́̇̇́̾̃̀̉̅̔̆͒̾͛̆̊̿̐̔̾͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝ͅŢ̵̛̥̙̤͙̰̪̗̥̜̭̭͔̹̼̠̦̼̭̤̪̲̜̻̠͇͐̿̋̀̀̑͂̾̓̄̽́̏̀̎̐̍̓̌͋̿̄̈́͋̊͆̑̌͑̏̎͒̈́͛̕͝͝Ợ̶̢̡̛̮͕̻̩̮̪͇͖͓͕̼̜̣̝͔͓͕̦̗̠̫̳͎̝̤̘̖̘̟͓͔̰̮̥̰͔̹̟̗̐̾́̏̍̔̅̂̈́̉͑͌͂̄̀̊̉̈̀̃̂̍̄͛̍͘͘͘͠͝͝͝ͅͅP̷̘͕̝̩͎͔̦̮̭̼̆̏̔̕Į̵̢̨̛̱̭͇̩̙̱͚͖͈̠̱̰͉̺͔͖̟̤̱̲͔̤̮̪̬͙̘̲̖̬̥̳̙̲͕̬̮̪͙̠̟̮͔̋̋̓̂̄̊̊͋̔̀̓̍͋͂͂̊̇͌̆̓̏́͗͑͑̓̇̈̊͌̒͑̐̋̔̚͘͘͜͝͝Ţ̸̨̛̻͍̟̲̘̟̙̖͓̺͕̪͍̰͔͔̦͋͌́̊̈́̈́̈́̕͠ͅO̶̧̢̧̢̢̝̮̪̥̠̣͚̪͖͔̩͚̯̪̤̤̗͚͔̭̮̞͖͇̹̮͔̻̩̺̦̠͎̬̖̹͎̱̎́̐̔̂̽̽͒́̉̈̊͌̀̈́͗̃̈̏̆̍̐̅̊̏͛̽̾͌̒̏̒̈́́́͌̕̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅḨ̵̩̼̳͖̮͉̩͔͈̙̣͓͇̳͇̼͇͌̇́́̂̓̈̈́̀̂̔̋̈́̓͋̎̓̄̈́̒͂̒̑̏͛͛͂͐͌̐̓̔͂̓̅̕̕͘G̵̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̯̝̹̻̱̖̯̬̺͓̠̙̮͙̙̳̹̤̟͚̫̟͙̺͍̥̮̀̽̽͐̓͊̃̓͒̌̎̈́̑̎̅̌̒̃̑́̓̀́̓̇̕̕̚̚͜͜͝ͅͅǪ̵̨̛͓̠͍̮̱̮̘͇̩͈͍̗̺̟̲̯̤̙͚͇͎̲̏̽̏̔́̋̓͛̽̀̀́̈́̉̅̐̍̉̌̅̂̽̋̈́̀̉̀̋̊̽͋̓͌̄̃̂̂̈͌̚͘͠͝͝͝͝D̶̛̺̹̯͔̥̲̻̬̬̣̟͔̱̖̫́͆͑͝Ṥ̴̡̧̨̛̖̥̞̫̼̲̳̦̥̭̺͎̼͈̪͍͍͕͎͎̼͇̻̞͕̗̲͓͙̠̩͌̾̾̀̑̈́̈̎̅̓̄̇̽̄̃̀̍O̴̙̞̜̫̺͎͕̝͍͎̠̻̘̫̞͉͈͙̥͎͗̈́͊͆͆̑́̈́̓̋̅̍̀͗̊͂́͌̃̒͑͊͌̿͗̽̀̿͘͘͘̕͘͝͝M̴̨̧̯̞̬̜̰̘̠͖̜̯͇̙̫̣̖͍̻̜͚̠̦̪̻͔̥͉̲͈̠͖̰̗̱̹̬̝̼̱͚̃̈̂̾̿͒̓͛̎̽̄̅̌̓͋͗̑̅͋̓͌͋̉̎͋̋̆̇͛̏̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅĔ̶̢̢̨̱̦̲͉̠̹͖̙͈̻͍̻͕̀͛̀͐̒̓̍̒̇̊̓͐͛̄̾̒̃̇͐͋̏́̿̓̌́͋͘͜͝Ö̶̻͕̥͙̬̰͚̩̺̳̝̰̠̥͎̠́̐̐̀̾͗̈͋̐̎̃̑̆̃̓̈́̃̏͗̇̈́͒̑̔̑̽̑͛̈̐̿̆̊͛̄̃̆̎̄̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͝ͅN̸̡̡̖͈̯͇͈͓͈̥̱͙̖̠̺̻̹̜̮̟̼̏̈̉̾̂͒͌̏̈́̎͛̐͌̔͊̀̆́̔̄͊̋̏̌̇͌̔̈́̽͂̚̕͝ͅE̵̡̨̥̜̜̞͇̟͖̳͖͖̙͎̼̞̼̙͓̬̦̩̝̟̹̥̱̹͇͈̻̼͔̱̻̟͓̖͔̘͔̬̐͜͝ͅP̶̧̢̧̛̛̜̘͕͎̹̰̗̰̞̤̬̼̻̝͓̩͔͖͖̬̠̤͔͌̅̈̋̈̀̿̑͌͆̿̒̊̂̐͆͛͛̉̇͂̚͜͝͠͝͝L̴̹̬͉̪̖̫͓͇̩̼̤͇̰̮̝̥̩̗̦̖͚͎̖͕͇̘̥̖̲͖̦͖̺̠̳̪̹͒̾̇͋̌͑̀͛̽͒̑̄̑̑͗̎͑̋̓́̋̒͐̾́̀́͗̈͑̓͘͜͝͝E̶̡̧̢̧̛̠̩͎͖̟̣̻̹̻͕̩͔̙̘̳̰̤͍͍͚͍̩̰̜͔̮͚̠͙̣͍̲̲̓̇̈͑̄͗̌̉͗̄͗̿̈́͌̀̋̉̈́̈͘͘͝A̷̡̧̢̨̹͚̳̙̰̪͚̯̟͇̩̣̠̩̪̣̗̮͎͎̖̱̼̩̺͖̠͖̼͙̼̬͖͚̓͋̋̆̄̽̇̓̐͂͋̂͛̃̑͐̄͆̔̒͑̓͑̈́̄̆̏͒̒̊̈́́̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅŞ̷̛̟͍̼̜͓̺̾́͋̽̄͐͝Ȩ̸̧̢̨̨̡̛̳̫̙̣̯̱͎̝̯̗͓̗̥͓̭̺̻̦̈́͂̾̀ͅH̷̢̡̨͙̮̲͚̪̙͍̞̤̯̳͉̝̺͕͖̝͈͔͉̻̮̥̥̳̝̫̤̟̼͖͚̣̮̥̳̱̮͇̜̻͉͗̓̓̾͐̀̈́͘͘͜ͅȨ̸̧̧̥̟͍̮̖̮̫̠̝̦̬̝̘̤̘̣̹̖̤̼̦̩̤͎͓͔̮̗̹̯̦̒̆̓L̵̟̘̯̼̰̙̲͔̳̼̠̇͋̄̓͆̃̃͆͐̇̓͐̔̌̒̊͘̚͝͠P̷̛̮̗͈͙̈́͐̌̿́̂́͊͛̃̃͒̈́̇̈̇̍͗̏M̸̢̛̟̻͇͎͓̖̱̼͖̥̗̠̼̠̺͇̙̦̭͇͈̘̮͖̭̟̼̬̾̎̍͐̒̈́̃͑̈͐͋́̒̎͜͠Ȇ̷̢̨̮͖̖͚͖͇̝̫̳̘̞̝̥̥̗͕̺͕͕͚̞̰̼̗̯̥̳͎̥͆͛̀̋̓͑̊̅̀͒̆́̉̀̊̍̉͐̂̈͒̆́̔̕͜͜͝͝Ņ̸̹͖̼̜̣͌̈́͊̃͊̍͌͌̽̐̾̀̈̃̎̕͠ͅĄ̷̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̱͇͖̣̮̖͔͍͍͎͇͙̳͉̟̤̼͚̲͕̯̤͈̪̤͉̮̭͈̹͙̋̅̽̄̌̐̒͗̈́̈́̅͗̆͋̔͆͋͆̆̊̈́͋̂̀̔͒͂̓̐̂̆͆́̈́͑͒͑̐͐͘͠͠ͅͅͅT̴̨̢̺̩̞͈̣͇͔̻̮̥̲͉̲͈̘͓̪̮̭͍͇̥̥̲̳̪͖̹͙̅̾̀̈͑͐́̎̔̒̓͘͜͜H̵̡̢̨̼͎̝̺͕̘̝͕̖̹̺̘̰̫̝̭̟̖̻̩̪̩̘̰̝̺͚̗̳̓͋̏́̈͊͊̏́̄̂̓͑̀̅̀̏̈́̑́̄͝͝͝A̵͉̳̰̟͖̞̻̗̬̺͗͒͗͂̑͋̍͂̿̒̂͋̔̈́̒́̂͛̅̑̓̔͌̀̈́̀̒̅̑̋͘͝͝Ņ̴̢̨̬̖̩̻̤̞͈̞̦͔̟̮̠̯͙͖̱͇͕̹̤̝̜̪̣͈̰͓̥̼̦̰͕̦͉̭͇̘̭̣͚̎̈͜͜Ţ̵̛̛͈̠̮̺̗͇͎͉̘͖͎͙͈͂͊̐̈́̅͑̈́͌̅͐̑̇̈́̋̆͌͗͂̆̔́̃͛̓̃̋́͂́̋̅͛̀͆̈́̾́͌̇̓̀̾̕͝͝W̷̢̨̨̛̛̛̥͉̰̙̘̖̙̘̯̟̖̘̭̜̙̙̰̞̼͔̠̠͉̮͓̩̖̞̼̹͎̋̒̿͆̉̓̔̈́̋͆̇̇̓͛͑̑̾̊̑̆̆̅͋̈́̉̇̀͗͋͋̉̃͋̃̄̾̈̓̈́̕̕͘͜͠͝ͅI̷̡̨̠̯̯̹̖͈̖̥̯̮̻̠͕͙̊̐̈́͋̆̄̑̓͆̀̓͋̎̒̌̊̅̉͐̈͂͛̌̚͜͝ͅͅŅ̶̧͙̼͓̼̪̖̮̥̬̩̙̥̣̜̠̰͙̺̦̖̙͙͚͉͚̓̓̎̆̚͝Ḇ̸̧̢̨͓͎͓̜̬͎̞͖̺̪̙͗̃͐̊̊̍̃̐̃̚̕̚R̷̫̈́͐̆̂̑̈́͊̎̕T̷̡̧͔̦̭̘͇̳͕̬͚̤̺͚͍̰̟̪̝̘̠̬̠̼̞̣̠̣͉͑͛̌͗̌̾̐̇͒͒̿̀̌̓̾̓̌̔̍͆̋͐̕̚͘͠Ơ̸̢̝͈͉͔͎͎̩͎̠̭͕̙͕͖̘͎̳̬͓͉͍̺͉̺͈͈̲̭̪̹̣̪̯͇̻̝̜͙̩͂̔̐̂̃͘͘̕ͅH̴̢̳̖̗̙̺̟͖̲̺̙̄͂̋͗̄͗̅͋͋͋͋͐́͛̂͒͑̌̄͌̒̆̅͋͊̾͑̉͒̿̈́̋̆̌̿̕͘͘̕E̴̢̡͔͙̳̳̝̙̬̮͚͎̝͕͙̰̥͇̮͕̤̺̦̜̹͖̳̱̎̽̏̄͗͂̉̃́͂͊̂́̏͋̏̄̎́̽̉̃̀͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝Ŗ̷̨̨̡̨̢̨͕̥̭̟̬̮̥̺̖̙̝͚͖̫̲͔͙̘̺͇͚̺̭̪̲̤̙͔̤͚̯̲̝͋̒̑͑̈́̃͗̏̊͂͂͂̔́̈́̓͗̍͑̄̆̅̐̂͒͗͆̐͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅH̴̨̧̢̨̨͈̩̼̜͉̖̞̤̥̞̪̹͙̖̤̬͇̼͕̘̪͔̦̹̦̀͋̅͐̏̂̔Ę̷̮͙͓͓̘͑͂̐͂͌̀̎́́͒̉͋́̓̈͒̅̓̉̀̃̊͘͜͝Ľ̷̨̧̢͓̱̲͍̠͇̦̝̪͎̼̜͈̳̦̫͕͓͕͎̰̩̝̠̝̜̗̂̿̍̉̋̄͂́P̶̧̧̡̧̨̡͉̣̜͕̫͔͖̥̱͇̭̲̤̥͒̈́͛̐͗̌̾͒̎͜͜͜͝͝M̶̡̧̢̛͍̻̝̹̹̣͓̦̬͇̝͖̰̳͎͙̘̰̙̳̳͍̠̞̮͎̈́̈́̊̏̋͒̎͒̃̎͆́͛̄̇̏̈́̿̐̀͂͂̔̊̔͋̄̈́͋̽̾̚̕͜͝͠Ẹ̶̡̧̛̛̛͈̙̹̥̰̣̳͙̳͖͉̰̘̙͔͎͈̪̖̺͙̳̰̫͕̪̪̹̥̤̩͎̩̩̜̲͖̜̥͗̍̈́͐̈́͂̊̋͛́̋̓̑͊͒̆̇́̒͐̏͆̃̿̑̍̌̅̆͛͑̆̍̕̕͜͝͝Ḣ̵̨̧̛̜͔͈̹̼̣̰̥̮̜̩̹̫͔͎̪̟̠̑̀̆͐̒̈́́͐̅̊̿́̑͜͜͜͜Ê̷̢̨̟͇̹͎̥̳͖̬͉͙̰͔͕̪͙̦̣̭͖̳̣̞̺̟̝̲̜͎̻͍͙̪͔̜͖͖͊̑̑̆̈́̽̃͝͝ͅḺ̵̛̃̉͌̍̎̐̉̐͑̒̍̐̌́̓̽̾̊̿̈́̚̕̕͠P̸̛̪̫͓̼̗̮͕͉̙̃͗͛͆̕͝͝ͅḨ̸̨̨̨̻̟̘͖̣̪͎̙̭̝͎͈͈̭͈͈̲̰̦̜͓̲͚͈̗̠͍̭͍̼̠͑̿̑͐ͅͅͅĘ̸̮͓̼̺̞͓͉͓̣͚̱̟͕̟͈͇̘̯̺̖̙̀̒͂̓̄̈́͐́̃̅̐̽͒͑́͛͋̓̃͂͆̾̕̕͘̚͝͝͠L̶̡̡̡̡̺͍̤͔̙͙͔͖̣̺͇̤̞̝̩͔̼̠̖̻͍̱͎͖̭̖̙̥̝̗̗̬̠̼̘̘͖̪̊͆̅̀̇̽̈́́̅͐͜͝P̴̨̡̧̨̧̧͇̻̮̣̳͍̱͔̯̘̮̥̺͕̜͈̼̣͚̮̬͙͇̺̹̞͈̟̣̺̯̝̲̒͑̑͌̋̅͂͂͒̉́̀̾͒̋̃̋́͂̈́̊͐̽̓̑͗̌͋͒̅̊̈͐͋͂̕͜͜͝͝H̵̨̢̪̲͍̙͇̤̘̳̯̟̜͔̘̭̩̭̦̰̱͇͖̝̱̙̭̻͖̏̎͌̃́̎͂̃̏̈͌̇̿́͛̈́́̍̐͒͋̃̕̚̚͜͜͠͠Ĕ̵͖̝̩̥̬̤͋̏̒̍͘͝L̶̡̦̠̻̹̲̦͖̥͇͕̠͕̮͉̼͍͚͉̹̠̆̉̃́̉̈̆̓͜P̶̖̩̗͈̺̌͗͂̆͂̇̐́̽̄̓̀̾̂̽̆̄͑͋̏̆̕̕̕͝Ḩ̸̨̡̢̨̧̥͙̜̮̙͚̣͉͍̰̬͖͍̫̦̮̳̩̰̠̣̯͉̪͉̱͙͈̏̄͐̓͗̍̓̅͆̅̅̇̂̏͒̿̌͌̕̚͜͠ͅͅȨ̸̛̹̺͆͆̾̊͋̔̽̎̎͗̒́̈́̚͘Ļ̵̨̢͍̰̥̹̜̩͕̦̗̘̰͍̥̟̦͔̖̳̥̼͂̃̈́͂̇̾͐͜͜P̸͈̼̥͍̗̞͍͈̗̣̫̱̪̍̈́̎̍̑͑͋̀̓̀̑̈́̌̓̌̍͐̊̾̇̽̃͒̐̓̌̉̊́̌̒̔̑̀͆̄̑̋͋͋͌͘͠͠͝͝Ḩ̵̛͇̩̖̣̹͓͔̙̖̬̱̺̖͚̮̞̪̳̣̻̬͚̬̠̤̖͈̱̭̤̝͕̻͚͛̓͒́̎̊̊̾̋͒͊́̅̾́̆̐̈́̒̈́́̾̊͂̈́̅̆́̋̌̇̔̔̎̀̍̈́̋͌͌͜͝Ȩ̶̧̢̡͎̩̖̼̠̥̩̪̙̲̞͍͕̪̺͔̰̦͖̲̣̫̖̺̱̖̮͕̘͂͂̂̃͑͛̕L̵̫̰̈͊̿̋͐͊́̋͑̽͂͊͛P̷̨̦̤̮͍̦͔͕̙͓̻͚͔͕͍̥̻͖̮̻͉̭̖͚̼̯̦̘̦͔̲̯͔͕̩͉͚̹̄̆̾̈̉̈́͘͜͝ͅͅH̵̡̨̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̢̝͕͇̙̯̜̟̠̯̫̹̣̪̺͉̖͈̩̣̫̳͉͍̻͔͐̈͛͂̔̈́͂̏͊͗̎̈́͘̕̚͘E̴̡̢̮͈͇̱̝̥͓̯̼̞̻͎̦̲͙̜̪̣̫͓̩̮̻̗̙͙͚̩̣̗͎̬̱͖͖̺̖̜̯̖͉͋̾͆̀͂̐̍̀͒͊̉̃̈́́̂̅͌̐̉͐͗͊̔͊͋́̓̆̃͐̔̀͋̿̈́͜͝͠͠͝ͅL̴̨̢̢̺̯͉̯̯̲̪̲͖͈̙͕̰̹̭̣͍̻̞͉͖̯̮͚̘̖̹͕͚̝̜̮̺̤̩̩̪̗̩̼͙̒̾͛́̿̐͐́̔́̌̈̈́͠ͅͅP̷̢̨̨̡̡̲̻̼͉̘͔̩͎̻͈̱̗̖̠̜͓͎̱̞̠̩̜̮̻͖̘͇̩͇͚̙͚̱̟͎̰̗͗̿̇̐̉̏͋͊͗̌̂́̐͌͂̂̍͗̾̊̈́̿̈͑̓̈́̋͘̕͜͝͝ͅH̷̨̧̧̹̳̣̱̩͉̪̠͕̺͙͗̓͗̔̐͛͂͌̉̀̇̅̽͆̑̓͑̊̀̕̚̕͜͝͠͝ͅE̶͕̮͇̮̊̽̈̈́̆̎̂̾̿̑̾͑͊̔̈̾͂͌̐̾́̈́͊̋͌̚͜͝͝͝͠Ĺ̵̨̨̡̡̡̖͍͕̪͎͔̲̪͇͎͙̜̬̹͓̥̠̜̰̯̥̱̖̭̼̗̥̺̤̲̫̆̽̒̍͘͠ͅP̸̨̰̘͙̯̗͍͙̮̠͓͚̺͇̯͎̞̳̪͔̠̭̺̺̼͍̝͎͔̮̫̠̥̳͚̭͔̪̖̞͈̹̽̅̓̈͋̈̀̊̉̉͋̄͜Ḫ̴̳̥̫͎̬̯̝̋́̓̑̋̏̏̌͊͌͗͐̐̋̋̾̈̿͐̌̒̀̈́̈̀̏̽̍͝E̸̡̢̡͙͚̗̼͖̲̖͈͍̙̘͎͎͉͎̹̜͍̱̫͎̣̻̪͉̼͚̤̖̫̪̖̰̘̦͎̞̬̝̯͕͑̈́̈́͛̏̈͜ͅL̸̨̙̠̞̙͇̜̰̠̎̎̄̉͊͒́̍́͑͋͆͌͛̂͝͝P̴̨̡̡̢̛̠̲͍̮̱̪̠̰̣̩͉̲̙̱͉͉̫̬̘̗̬̣͓̳̠̝̮͙͇͉͕̦̣̺̈́͋̽̎͐̈́͋̈́̔̎̅̔̏̉̑̕̕H̵̡̨̧̨͈̘͖̙̙̹̪̹̖̣͕̼͍̬̭̱̹̩͕͇̻̐̓̒̈̈͐͌͐̈̈́̈́̊͊̈́̑̍̈̊͑̅̕͠͝͝ͅE̵̡̨̤̫̞̫̖̟͚̞̮̜̻̰̬̪̬͖̺͇̱̮̱͎͙͔̝͋̊̐̈́̉̀̋͋̈͐́̏̈̉̆̿͛͊̈͗͌̔̌̆̄͜͜͜͜͝͠͝Ḷ̴̨̮͙̹͇̮̻̭̟̝̜͔̦̯̠̥̼͙̪̯͓̥̰̩̣̹̘͓̩͙͍̞̳̥̺̼̗͆̄͒̀̔̓̂̃͌̇̅̄̈́͋̈́̈͗̿̆͗͋̓͐̅̆̓̀̄̎͆̈́̈́̊́̚͝͝ͅP̸̘̲͚͍̠̦̗͉͓̲̎͂́͊̔͌͗̐͋̀͌̀̉̒̔̊̇͋́̇̍͌̀̊̆̎̏̑̋̃̂̄͊̏͑̓̃̑͆̅̚̕͝ͅH̶̡̧̨̡̧͍͓̹̦̭̱͍̺͔͙̼͈̱͍̦̥͖̝̞̳̤̣͔͈͙̩͓̮̺̹̲̬͖͖̬̝̗̝̰͒͋̓̒́͛̄͛͆̇̆͜͝ͅĒ̶̛̙̗̮̼̖͕̲̥̻̖̳̐̉̈́́̀̋͆͗̄͠͝L̶̢̡̡̛͕̜̳͚͈̲͇̱̩̻̺̠͓͚͇̞̮̭͈̝̮̘̹̰̦͔͍͊́͆͌̇́̓͐̾̎̆̋̏̈́͑̂͗̚̕͠͝Ṕ̶̨̡̢̧̧̧̛̛̩̪̳͚̰̗͎͔͈̪̖̣̗̖̙̺̦̯͙̲̜͙̞̣͙̜͇̻̳͔͍̼̗͙̜̬̮̤͈̪̘͛́̉̈̈́͐̎́͋̅̂̇̇̍̅͛̂̉̀͂͋͑̑̂͂̾͐̉͝͝͝͝H̵̛̦͎̖̠̘̝̰̐̎̋͋̂̎E̸̢̨͙̬̝̲̥̮̝͇͖̺̤̩͚̦͔̣͎̭̞̦̜̤̙͚̻̝͇̜̳̽̓̑̓̒̃̔͗͜͠L̶̢̡̢̛̯̰͙̮̪̗̱̳͎̲͉̟͇̤͍̜͍̭̮̳̠̤̩͖̦͈͕̯̹̰̔̏͛̒̄́̑͛́͘͜͝͝P̴̧̛̛̤̺͖͓̱̹͓͉̦͙̥̰͓̗̜̟̪͉̦̙͙̯͖̄͂͛͋̇͑̈́͗̕̕͜͜͜͝ͅḦ̶̢̢̧̨̢̡͈̫̮̗̟̮̤͉͕͓̯̟͙̜̠͎̗̼̬̜͕̰̮̜̻̣̭̞̮́́͗͒͐̌̈̊̐͑̄́̋̃̈́̀̌͆̊͆́̕͜͝ͅĘ̵̡̢͖̠̪̩͉͍̦͓̳̝̞̜͉̀̉̄̚͜Ļ̷̧̧̡̛͍͉̮̜̗̫̹̤̣͚̞̮̪̜̣̒̿̔͒̽̿͗̃̉̋͌̋̎͗͑̽͐́̀̉̃̍̒̈́̃͛̉͋̈́̋̅̂͛̈́̆̃̋͆͐̔͘͘͘͘͘͝P̷̢̢̧̨̧̡̥̤͉̤̤̭̙͈͙̼̯̘̣͙̦̥̥̠̥̰̼̺͓̭̘̬͓̞͚͖͉͊̇̾̎̿͒̽̆̏̈́͗̎̆̂͋̒͊̆͒̓́͌̇̉̌͋̀̀̂̌̕̕̕͜͠͠ͅͅH̷̛̫̠̫̼͉̝̜̞̺̳̻̦͓̝̗͉̘̫̺̳̻̝͔̬͕̜͛͐͆̒̐́͛̍̐̑̉̃̓̃̓́̏̇́̒̾̆̔́͜͠Ḛ̸̡̨̢̡͔̣̬̙̲̭͔͍͔͖̥̥̫̘͎̰̞̫̬̹̗̜̪̮͕̮͍̗͖̯̪̠͈͔̠̙͇͎̟͇̆̎́̇̓̀́́́̄̆̏͌̉͊͐́͂͊̑̆͂́͒̈́͆̂̊̏̑̓͛̚͠͝͠͠͝Ļ̸̡̨͖̩͉͇͕͖͙͎̮̘͈̙̥̫̻̙̖̫͙͍̻͇̟͎̲̺̮͓̣̳͆̅̊̂͒̊͋̿̊́̃̇͜͝P̶̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̞͙̬͉̝̟͕̟̹͎̞̩̥̮̖̱͕̬͈͇͖̺͙̜̙̝͖͚̗̳̰͔̖̳͎̆̑͋̿̆̂̎̀̎̀̇̅̃͌̏́̽̅̃̔̿͊̂́͆̆̋͆͘͜͠͝ͅH̴̡̨̧̛͉̺͎̭͈͉͎͔̭̲̞͎͙̞̠͍̗̲̽̂̀̓͑̍͑̇̅̿͊̀̍̈́̉̈́̑̈́͐̈́͑͊̂̓̓̋̎̐͘͘̕͘͜͝͠ͅE̶̢̨̨͖̲͔͈̤̞̱̳̫͇̺̘͖̺͎̹͐̇̓̑͊͑͆͌͑̈̑̾̾͛͗̔͂͑̈͂͐̅͆̾͜͝ͅL̷̢̻͕̹̤͇̺̽̊͛͜͝͝P̶̬̮͔͓̱͙̘̟̲͋̈͑̉̔͜͜͝H̴̛̪̞̲̗͚̤͇̩̻̭̲͆͒̿͆̽͛̑͠͠Ȩ̷̧̧̧͓̠̳̭̞̹̭̘͎͇͖̖͉̻͓̘̹̖̺̗̮̑̑̂̊̿͐̈́̒̾͂͑͑̈́̊͌͌͋̓̉̎̈̄͐̒̾̊̔̀́̑̔̆̽̈́̋̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͠L̸̝̱̜̐͋̄̀͝P̵̛͕͓͓̊̔̾͊̈́̀͐͆͂͋̉̎͂̏́͂̄͊́́̂̏̑̎̏̿̕͝͝͠Ḥ̶̢̢̡̛̱͖̳̙͍̮̤̪͔̻̠͎̻͖̫̪̈̒̍̄̑̾̓͌̇̌̍̀̓̃͒͆̈̽͐̆̋̈͑͌͆͐̑̌̃͗͐̐͆͋̑̑͘͝͝͝͠͝ͅE̶̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̘͎̠̩͍͔͉̙̱̭̝͍̯̻̻̝͇͚̗͔̘̭̪͕̘̘͇̝̠̙͇̮͙̾̌̒͛͛̊̾̀̓̆̾̂̅́̄̔̄̂̋̑̑̀̃̒͆̈́͒̾̏͜͝͠ͅĻ̸̡̢̛͈̭̭̝̠͔̮̞͍̖̻̠̫͕͔͖̟͇͓̹͓̬͎̻̞̪̻̘͕̙̑̀͑͆͐͋͋̿̿͋̃͐̿͑͆͛̏̐̄͊͛͋̒̈́̚̚̕͘͜͝ͅͅͅṖ̵̜͔́̋̀͛̈̑̈̆̊̾̈͐̀́͌̃͆͐͗̇̚͝͝H̶̢̧̨̛̯̳̞̫̱̖̬̤͔̖͖̘̼̩͔̞̰͓̱̱͖͕̻̲̫͖̯̯͖͈̭͙͚̘͔͈̩͔͒̽͋̄̓̃́̈́͒́̎̀͋̅̿͆̊̓̉̇̒̓͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝E̴͍̣̺͝L̷̢̢̫̰̪̠̝̺͉͙̙̪̂̒̈́̐̂̊̓͊̾̊̀̃̾̈̀͋͐͛̈͘͝P̷̢̛̬͖̗͎̠̠͑̍͌́̒̈́̈̄͛̓̍̄H̴̨̢̨̧̡̢̦̩̲̞̹̙̤̙͕̺͖̗͚̲̻̖͎̹̤̪͓̦͇̟͈̳̜̞̦̔̓̍̽́̀̕̕͘͜͜ͅE̴̡̡͓̞̮̭̥̘͇̼̼̞̼̽͑͂̆̿̐̔̕͜͠ͅĻ̴̨̜̼͇̻͖̪̏͑̿͑̇̂̾͊̎̓̄̋̓̋̔͐̑̑̋͂͌̽̓͑̿̑̃̊̅́͋͜͠͠P̷̢̛̤̹̣̦̠͉̦̞̝̱̩̩̫̣̱̙̺̲̠̥̭̜̩͙͈̤̦̝̣̫̂̂̂͗͛̃̄̾̃̋̏̇͗͋̿̊̄̆̃͒͋̓̎͊͋̔̽̋̕̚̕͝͠͠͠H̶̢̧̧̻̣̰͚͉̪͙̞̰͍͇͇͇͓̳̬̬̯̼̲̫̙͕̟̲̗͎̼̋̿̓̃͂̍̄̓̓̑̾̓̾̈́͆͋̓͒̓̓͘͘͜͠͝ͅȨ̸̧̨̨̩̜̞̣̻̫̖̯̮̻͇̟̺̲̻̻̣̲̭̺̙̰̭̣̮̤̗̝̩̘̹̻̰̳̞̈́͌̓̋̈́̄̇͋̽̆̿͑̆̔̓̿̀̿̅̅̅͋͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͠ͅĻ̷̧̢̜̹̦̝͕̮̬͔̩̯̭͎̟͖̭̝̪͔͝ͅͅṖ̵͖̰̣̯̥̝̩͙̯͓̲̣͙̝̮̭̘̙͖̳̜͓̎͊̎̇H̴̡̛͕̼̝̟̩̱͉̜̀̿͌̾̑̿͋̑̑̇̉̑͌̋̂͛̋̓͛̇̂̆̕͝Ȩ̶̢̡̢̨̠̻̼͇̪̫̱̙̬̱̦̝͍̘͔̭̘̟̥͉̯͙̰̜͉̳͙͙̖̌̃͋̃̒͐̃̽̐̊̇̀̉̌͗̉̐͆̇̆̊̅͛̂͘͘̚͘͘͝͠L̷̢̡̛̬̹̯̠͎͉̳͔͚͈̮̭̤͚͈͍̩͚̣̻̩͕̭̹͇̩̗͖̲̮̣͇̼̑̏͒̒͑͊̆͂̑͒̓̄̽̌̽̊͗͊̏́̎̉̄̑̋̃̑̑̾̋̄̅̿͆̊̈̃̃̂̚͘͜͜͝ͅP̵̢̢̹͕̟̬͇͈̠̩͕̖̫̦̥͖̖̯̦̝͍̟͉̱͔͉̹͖͔͍̦̠̘͎͖͈̉̅̑̅̂̉̈́͂̓͊̀̀̾̀̈͂͑̓͘͜͜H̸̨̡̡̢̢̢̳͖͉̜̠̺̞̜̳̘͓͇̭͈̙̲̰̻͔͓͎̿͊́̈͋ͅĒ̶̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̩̺͉͖̲͔͓̮̻̙̤̙̯̩͉̠̺̹̥͇͈̞̱̻̣̳̼͈͕̟̯̳͈͉̹͚̬̿̋̈́́̉̇͐͑́̓̍͑͑͂̍̋́̿̑͗͆̽̈́̈́̍͂͆̀̅̆̑̐̽̔̕̕̕͝͝͠ͅL̵̡̛̥̝̱͇̠̝͙̥̮̼͙̹͆̌̓̊̅͂̉͗̄͒̀̏̔͗̀̀͑̂̈́̆̓͑̎͗́͘̕̚͝͝ͅṔ̵̪̪͖̦͎̰̰͍͕̱͇̞̰̜̳͍̳͓͕͈͇̰̺̮͂́̇̓̑̚͝Ḩ̵̧̧̡̦̪̞̥͍̲͕̬̳̩͔̰͍̟̣̜̞̰̤͓̭̪̞̭̣̪̺̙̠̗͍̩̗͉̘͎̲͗̆̓̊̀̾̓͑͘͜͜͝͝ͅE̷̥̹̯̤͕͉̹͈̺̮͔̤͋̄̔̏̈́́͋͒̑̓̄͗̑̄͐̆̈́̏̄̀́̉̿̎̾̋̎̇͑̂̂̿̌͑̄͘͘͘̕͠͝L̵̨̛̦͖̦̭͔̼͈̹͍̒̉̿́̐̈̎̽̀́̅̐̀̆̔͘͜͠͝ͅP̷̨̛̛̱̳͔͉͈̥̟͍̯̯̟͕͉̦͛̀͐̆̿̊̅́̂̀́͆̋͘͝͝H̶̢̢̘̫̲̻̲̝̼̟̤̟̦̘͈̺͓̣̬̤̰̥͍̪͕̼̞̊̆͐̈̒̇̓̑̓̈́̀̿͋͛͗́̓̐̈̎͌͋͐̍͜͜͝Ẻ̵̡̡̛͍̙̘͔̫͍̰͍̖̞̗̗̱̖̝̦̫͍̠͙͖̜͖̲̪̯͓̇̔̇͗̏͑̽̈́̐̀̚̕ͅͅL̶̞̇̋̔̈́̄̈́͆̈́̿͂̂͆̔̍́̄̑͋̏̆̔͌͌͂͋̇̑̂̔̇̑͌̊̿̈́̚̚͘P̸̢̛͓̤̬̼̠̗̺̲̙͖̠̣̙̺͔̫͈̹̥͔͗̿̇͌̇͂̐̅͒̄̔̒̅͝H̶̨̨̛̦͈͕̦͍͍̞̗̗̭̻̮̪̗͚̘̥̒̒́̒̓̀̎̈́̄̓͛̋̃̍̿̏̒̓̒̍͂́̔̈͗̈́̽̽͋͌̍̚̕͜͝͝E̸̡̢̺̦͍̰̪͈̥̟̺̜̤̖͖͉̝̦͇͎͖͗͒̄͐̂̎̓̔͜͝ͅḶ̵̡̛͎͚̳̲̼̯͖͓̗̦̓̽̏̈́̓͐́̔͊̈́̅͂̈͊̈͑͘̕͜͜P̶̡̢̰̘̩͚͚̭̹͙͖̠̠̝͉̺̯̣͆̋́́̽̄͑̍̌́͑H̷̡̨̡̧̢̙̦̰̠̯̖̳̟̹̪͚̼͙͍̰̣͕͎̯̞̘͓̗̲̀̏̌̈́̏͑̈́̋̄̉̈́̔̾̊̅͂͐̐͌͂̿̉̅̕ͅͅȨ̸̨͈̳͍͍̲̖̦͉̰̩̜̣͉̣̈̆̋̾̾̔̈́̍̂̂̀̽̄͑̊̒͋̏̀̇̚͠͠ͅL̶̛̬̠͎̩̥̗͓̞̦̟̥͚͎͚̦̰͙̗̟̩͍̘̝̣̭͆̈́̾̓̔̈́̄̽͒̉̓̓̔̆͗̓͋̎͆̔͐̌̈́̽̄̍͂̄͑́̏̍͘͜͝͝͝ͅP̴͎̤̪̈̈́̓͊̓̆̓͗̄̆̈́̉̀̀̽̋̐̃͌̍͆̓̐̈́̅̆̓̑̽̉́͛̔́͂̆̓́̒͘̚͠H̶̛̲̳̤̼͗͂̓̌̍̉̀̋̈́̍̒͐̂̾Ẹ̷̡̨̢̢̢̨͇̪̱̣̱̜̣̫̮̫͍̜̫̫͓͔̳̯͓͈͈̈́̀̽͂͒́̊́͂͒͒̋̒͑̎͒̀̔̏̑̄̂͆̀̚̕͘͝͝͝Ļ̸̢̨͉̭͖̦̘̱̜͈̜̜̜͖̳͇̥̥̩͓̱̻̬̝̙͔̙̞̠͎̻̳̩̺̪̫̺͓̱̘̪̀̊̈́̎͋͊͗̈́͒͌̈́͆͛̋͌͒̀͒͐̄̒̉̐̈̂̑̂̐̀͌͂̀̓̽̕̕͝͝P̶̡̢̢̢̛͇̜̮̥͓̮̘̭̳̘̲͙͖̗̱̣̮͇̤͉͉̥̘̗̖̣̜͍͈̲̪̤͎̿̀́̍͛̉̒͊̓͐̔̉͊̋́̅̌̀̃̏̊̄́̊̀̋̈̀͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͠ͅͅḨ̶̡̢̛̦̮̙͖̳̤̰͍̟̰͉͙̭͙̭͉͎̰̜̱̥̩͖͇̖͖͎̫̀͆̈́̿͗̑̂̃̋́͆̓̇̒͗͗̕̚͝͠Ę̷̧̢̡̧̧͓̻̪̖͇̞͉͙̯̳̯̱̰̮͓̤͙̭̤̘̠̩̰͍͔̩̱̻̹̻̩̙̙̐̎̅̎̈́͜Ḷ̶̨̛͇͈̥̺̹͈͊̉̐̆̂̍̓͊̏̉̈̀̆̏̈̿̓̏̔͆̈́͐͑̒̌̅̋̓̓̽̌͋̋̚̕͘͝͝P̸̢̣͓̦͕̼̭̯̜̘̱̙̫̀͐͗̋̉̓̈́̐̆͘ͅĤ̸̨̧̢̭̥̝̫͕̠̬̫̺̱̘̬̖̝̣͈͕̼̙͕͈̩͍͈̪̦̰͓̭̟̼͕̹͎̹̰͇͇̣̆̏͛̌͒̂̉́̓͗͊̅̂͛̎͌̓̈͒̔̃̇̒̿̃͑̇̇̓͑̚͜͝͝É̶̢̡̢̠̰̥͍̱̥̳̱̻̥̰̤̹̭̭͍̯͈̣͎̪̮̳̺͔̩̯̟͍͓͇̤̩͍͈̦͉̹̖̓̐̒̊̋̅͂̕̕͜͜ͅL̴̛̙̫̈́͐͋̅̐̒̀̇̿͋̾͋͋̍͊̉̈͆͋͗͊̃̑͋͊̑̈́̂̈́̂̎̆̊͆̕̕͘̚͝P̷̢̙̭̹̗͈̱͔̪̫̬͚̅̿̇̀͗͆̀̑͊͂̈́͂͆̾̎̇͌̓̀̅͐̿̉̈́̔̿̿̓͂͊̇́͂̋̈́̈́̏͘̚͝͝͝ͅH̵̢̺͇͚̺̞̣̹̯͉̳̳͂́͑̄̏͋̒̀́̐̓̚͠ͅE̴̡̧̛̤̘̗̰̘̭̮͈̪̲̭̜̙̙̮̦̪̺̤͚̝̯͎̱̠̭̳̤̤̭̦͇͍͎̩̠̯͐̓̓̀͐̽̿̃̄̐͆̌͂̀̀̃̕ͅĻ̴̢̢̛̛̫̫͇̲͇͉͔̬̟̦̪͓͇̮͙͍̙͎͎̪̤̠͚͍̠̮͆̌̈́́̾̈́̈́̆͂̆̀̇̓̒̿̄͌͊͂͑͋̓̏̃̐̈́̐̒͗͗͋̈́̋̈́́͊͆̊̈́̕͘̚͠͠P̸̡̢̧̧̨̧̗̤̩̬̥̺̗̮̙̜̺̭͕̭̺̥̟͉̫̱̣̜̰̳̗̰͑̔̀͆͗̔̽͋̆̈́̒̃̀͊̈́͗̍̔͊̎͘͝͝H̶̢̢̧̧͓͙̘̪͎̹̫̪̺͚͔̙̟̲͈̜̜̫͋͗͊̑̆͒̀̑͑̾̕̕͘͜Ę̶̨̧̢̛̛̮͕̭̜̺͓̲̜̖̟͉̟͚̗͇̞̪̝̹̪̩͔̤̣̹͕̫̈́̈̀̾͂̈́́̊̄̍̒̓̈̚̕͠Ļ̶̛̞̹͈̗̗̝͚̘̻͎̘̻̙̹̖̟͕̥̹̹̖͎̜̤͍̪̺͙̰̘̹͈̟̯͍͚̯̦̠͍̟͈́͛͂̎̈̉́̐̃̆̈́̀̂̏͑̓͗̅̌̒̀͛̌̀̀̊̔̈́̈͒̾͆̅̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅP̸̖͚̟̪̤͚͉͉̤̝̘̥̳̞̣͍͍͗̔̿͛͑̏͋́̉̑͗͑̾͋̄͊̋̽̿̈́̓̀̒̒̋́̑̈́̈̾͊͌̄̑̋̐̂̿̕̚͠͠͠ͅH̷̨̡̙̙͓̪̻͇̹̱͉̘̻̪͙̱̫̬͇̝͈̞̖̗͔͚̻͖̳̻̼̪̑̾͋̀͑̿͌̑͂̌̚͜͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̨̞̣̖͖̭̥̳͕͙̖͚̭̼̼̣̙͎̖̹͖̠͉͖̗͓̞̜̟̻͉͕͓͍̝̣͇̹͈̼͓̠̉͑͊͛̏̂̓̈͂̂͊̈̆̇̉͂͘͜͠͝L̵̘̙̣̫̜̻͍̝͕̲͂̎̽̉̓͠P̴̢̛̪͖̘͈̻̱̝̟̮̺̙͕̣͈͖̖̹͖̫͖̜͙̗̥̣̹̗̙̬̗̞͈̩͇̻̾́͋̽͂̑̓́̃̑̓̋̉̈́̓̆͋́̎̽̄͆͑̒̋̄̉͐̽͑͂̋̂̏͘̕̕̚͠ͅH̸̨̧̡̧̢̛̛̙̘͇̱̜̱̼̬̜̺͍͙͚̟͚̟͕̣̱̲͉̫̝̤̣̜̗̳̣̬̤͚͍̞͕͖̾̏̒͑͋̿̐̏͐̓̄̑̈́̕̕͜͝͠ͅͅͅE̶͎̩̗͙͈̦̎̒̇͐̄̓́̋͗͑̇̀̈́̇̍̐̆̒̈͛́̉͒L̴̢̧̛̲͓̻̘̟̜̥͔̝̦̖̤͕̙̦̪̜̪̜̭̭͖̬̯̫̝͉͖̣̥̖̳̇̌͑̔̒͂́̏̾̒͊̃̃̀̑̇͗̀͛̀̐̀͊̈́̍̓̿̓̄͗͐̑̍̈́͒̄͋͒͛͋͘͘͜͝͝͝P̶̨̢̳͓̖̬̼̹̺̝̖̳͉̻͖͔̙̝͚̈́̈́͜͜͠Ḧ̸̡̢̡̧̨̨̛̜̝̠̥̳̮̻͈̥̲̞͉͓̲̰̞̥̱̣̰͍͓͓̮̪͙̞̠̖̫̻͔̬̝̺̳̬̻̠́̒̍͑̒̄́͛͐̅̾͗̋̒̂̇͗̔̄͋̌͐͊͌̋̍̀̏́̂̉̄̄͂̋͘̚̕͜͜͝͠Ẻ̵̢̢̛͖͖͈̝͔̩̘̭̬̫̲̦̮͔̯̤̼͈̱̮̱͑͒̉͑̆̂́̌̏̈͒̍͆̆͗̊̚͝͝ͅL̶̮̜̗͕̭̝͖͖̺̅͛͑̽̌̏͗̅͐̒̑̿̍̽̄͒̂̏͒̈́̚͘͠P̷̛̛͕̟̼̰̠̦̲̮̎͛̃̿̇̉͒̐̃̓̀̽̃̐̓́̌̆̾̀̒͌̅̅̃̓͊̄̉̀͂͘̚͠Ḩ̸̧̜̣̗͖͎̮̳̖̈́͂̿̊́́̅̅̄͑̓͋̑͒̑̑́̓͊͊̃̊̒̓̉̾̈͋̎̂̎̈̊̾̏̀͒̋̿̓̀́̃͛͐͝E̶̡̯̲͓͉̭͕̳͙͖̪̗͇̮̠̬̹̤̬̝̘̳͚̮̹͈͈̞̮̗̻̦̰͖̤̊͛͑̀͒̑͠L̴̛̛̰̞̻̤̯̫̫͙̔͗͂̄́̈̈͛̇̔́͒̃̽͗̾͋̐̉̌̍͌͐͒̅́͆͒̈́̚̚͝͝P̴͍̻̩͙̥̫̫͇̦͇̦̞̘̯̖͓͉͍̖̦̜̼͖̳͚͔̖̈́̈́̇̈́̽̑̌̓́̾̓͒̉̋̈͌̚͜͝͠H̶̻̯̉̔̇̀̍̄̃̾͂̂͒̄̐̋̈̓̔̀̆̌͆͆͑͒͊̽̌̒̉͒̌̄̄̚̕͜͝͝͝Ě̵̢̙̬̭̩̹͇̗̣̤̙͔̰̣͚̞̜͙̲͙̰̣̳̓̅̾̆̽̎̈́̔̋̽͑̅͂̅̽̔̋̈̽͆̒͊̆̓͗̊̈́̔̊͐̍̇͆̃̽̑̌̽͛̕͠L̴̛̠͔̟͆́͒̎̿̓͗͒̊̒̆͑́͂̕͝͠͠͠P̸̨̢̨͈̟͉̘͕̥͍̠͕̪̭͈̜̼̬̤̳̠̯̥͉͖̼̟͖̠͕̩̘̜̰̪̹̥̪͚̬̺̹͍̉̄̊̃̊̒̽̍̎̽̆̈͐͑̕͘͜H̷̻̦̹͔̝͕̻̩̯̻͉̮͈̹̠͚̼̬̺͋ͅͅE̶͉̰͂L̸̛̙̱̟̘͇͇̝̮͔̣͚͔͚̫͖͇̮̇̀́̏͑̑̈̓̾͋̈́͆̐̌͛̔̀͒̑͆͆̇͛̈́͐̽̉͑̔̂̑̎̈́̈́̃̃́͌̌́̌͒͂́͆̚Ṕ̴̢̡̡̨̨̨̹̖̘̰̫̻̫̭̤̫̩̩͈͈̹̹͚̖̯͙̪̙̘̞̠̪̜̦͉̥̮̜̫̼̯̤͛̈́̓̇͜͜ͅS̶̢̧̱͔̯͍̥̞̼̰͚̠̯̻̲͕̫͚͈̺̥̩͎͙̪̟̳̫̦̟͓͔͖̼̻͎̖̭̠̦̰͎͂̃̒̍̍̾͛̿̓̓̀͗̀͐́͐̋̇̚̚͜͠͝Ţ̸̧̫̞̤͍͉̯̝̱̣̜͎̗̞̻̺̖̮̺̻͉̥̱̯̟̭̮̟͇͙͖͗̆̆̔̆̃̓̓́̔̊̃̏̾́͛͘͜͝͝ͅÕ̷̧̪͙̩̟̲̩͎̩̜̮̳͓̤̜̝͍͉̩͍͖̯̞̯͙̱̦̻̤̱͙͉̯̖̠̰̱̜̞͖̼̬̱̔͜͜ͅP̷̢̢̧̛̛̛̺̻͚̗̪͓͖͉͙͖̳̪̺͑̅̈́̊̓̒̃̄́̄͗̏̍̇̀̔̐̈́̇͐̾̒̑̿̉̒͛̈́̈́͂̀̓̌̔̉́͗̕̚͘͝͝ͅḬ̴̡̡̰͇̗̟̘͖̙̗̻͉͕̻̞̭̹̣͇̮̤̙̪̃̾́̽̾̂̍̊̊̾͆͂̔̾̇͌̉̊̓͑͊̑͘͜͝͝͝T̵̨̡̡̰͙̖͕͓̙͚͇̼̫̦̬̤̰̰͔̯̫̦̦̩̤̠̦̘̊͌͂̑̉̍͒̕̚͘Ş̴̡͓̟̠͓̼̜̦̹̖͎̪͈̥̲̻͇̘̟̠͈̫̼̩̲͎̟̞͍̤̝̫̩̣̱̩̪̠͚̦̞͇̑͊̓̄͆̂̏̏͂̉͒̕͜͜T̷̳̹̤̭͑̄́͛̑̆̀̿̿́͊͊̍͐Ǫ̵̧̨̢͎̼̲̪̭̞̣̘͍̦̣̪͚̥͇̖̗̣̠̗̥̥͙̫̥̯͈̹̘̯̲͈̻̝͌̄̉͒̄͑̈̌̄̉́̌̋̃̑͂̆͌͆͆̆̓͆̂̒̈́͗́̍͊̎̂̈́͘̚͘̚͘͘͝͠͝͝͠ͅP̵̨̧̢̨̯͚̹̙͚̯͈͈̱͙͍̞͍͓̲͚̦̭̬̝̞̟̘͍͇̠͕̳̏̎̿̔͆̿̃͆̔̈́̄͂̓̊̑̽͒̅̉̚͜͠͝ͅI̴͍͓̙͓̦̱̫̗̓̈̈́̃̑̃̒̀̈́́̐͊́̿̀̾̉́͆̍͐̌̒̂̈̈̍̇͌̋̈́̕͜͝͝Ṭ̸̨̧̡͉̩̖͈̞͔̘̣̜̱̣̟̪̮̲̝̪̼͇̤͕̣̘̟̫̻̹͈̤̙̤̘̓̓͗́̎̈̂͋̊̒̀̄͂̕͜͝͝Ş̴̢̧̨̨̮̗̟̻̤͙̰͓͖͍̻̪̳̖̟͕͙͙̗̥̭̗̫̺͓̗͖̬̲̳̦̼̲̝̠̖̙̘̩͓͙̀͐̈̅̿̈́͋̋͛̈̄̀̃̍̇̄̐ͅT̴̨̛̜̺̬̋͐́̈́̽͊̅̓̒̍̍̒́̈͐̇͆̀̃͐̎̏̽̂͗̐̑̋̀̽̀̐͆̒̑̾́̒̾̔̕̚͝O̵̹͆́͆̋̀̔̃̏̽̔̄̄̊̒̓̕P̸̧̘̭̰̬̼̰̳̱̬̤͙̜̘̺͍̎̉́̏͜͠ͅĨ̷̢̢̝̥̱̞̬͕̤̻͈͎̹̘͖͍͖͚̩̭̤̙̹̝̮̋͛̒͊̐̾̄ͅT̸͚̦̩̠͔̝͓̹̖̎̍́̓̽̌͐̈́̈́̅̋͒̽̇̆̄̐̊̄̎̉̾̏́̀̈́̎́̎͆̅̚̕͠͝͝͝S̷̛̮̹̜͓̿̓̀́͌̅́̃͋͌̎̅̎͊̀͗̀̚̕Ṫ̵̡̧̻͙̩͖̝͓̱̪̗̬͍͓̣̲͍̭̪̜͇̻̼͙̳̤͖̮̪̖̞̤̺͖̹͈̙̲̅̈́̒̌̈́͊͒̌̎̑̐̎͒͐͑̎͌̄͊͗̊̅̒̍̅̒͑̋̔̐̔͋̅͂̈͋̋̐̉͘͠͝ͅŌ̸̢̧̡̠̣̻͔̞̲̣͚͇̙̖̼̻͈̬͓̹̱͓͇̘͕̬͉͖̱̤̘̦̫̹̬͓̮͈͉͈͖̞̜̍̆͂̎͒̋̂̿̾̐̆̈́̒̆̀͛̏̊͗̉̚͜͝P̵̛̬͒̊̒̀̂̀̄͌̉̒̑̏͑̅̚̚͘I̸̡̢̗̦̣̭͍̜͎̘̩̣̥̬͈̹̬̳͔̳̗͔̘̘̩̤̒͂̓̾̐̿͒̀̆̎̄͑͗͆̌̈́̎̽͌̀̆͘̚͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅT̷̨̨̢̛̛̺̪̝͓̱̝̮͍̭̬̬͉̩͖̩̟̭̞̪̪̘̦̪̳̤͎̦̖͙̪̬̜͖͚̪̥͇͕̃̈́̇̆̍̈͊͂͐̌̊̋͒̽͌̈́̄̿̿́̿͘̚̚͜ͅͅS̴̡̧̢̛̛̫͙͔̤͕͇̹̱̱͖̙̩͎͙̰̣̥̙̲̻̙͇̰̹̳̰̮̣̗̝͔͙͍̼̤̜̮̬̣̅͆̓̔̽̐̂̿͒̈́̊̿̔̀̂͐̈́̿̐͐͐͂͌̅̂̅̓̆̄̊̋̏̅̏̑͆̽͋̅͐͗̕̕͜͝͝Ţ̸̜̺̫̟͙̝̞̥̌̉̇̀͛͒̏̿̈́͒̂̐͛͒̾̉̆͛̇͌̉͑̎̃̋̃͂̀̊̈̔̉̆̚͘͝͝Ǫ̶̢̨̡̢̬̖͚̻͓̹̯͖̙̫̣̞͍̙̬̻̙̫͕͚̱̺͎͕̙̙͓̣̣̝̟̺̳̤̪̻̪̬͉̜̹͂͐̇̎̃̿̑̽̍͒́̃́̎͋͛̌̄̈́̽̑̅͂̃͊̄̕̕͝P̷̡̲̪̘̘̖̖̟̥̣̣̺͓͈̪̣͈̝̱͑͆̀̽́̈́͊͐̀͘͝͠Ỉ̶̛̪̪͖͚̟̝̲̤͍̘̌̍̅͆͛̆̊̀̿͌͑̐͌̇͑̃̃̅͂̓͗̒̿̑̓̆̃́͊̾̅̀̄̈̐͗͘͜͝͠Ţ̵̛̯͙̺͔̥̙̣̻̬͇̮̳͙͖̝͚̭̝͈̝̭̺̰͈̙͍̯͈̭̙̳̫̮̜̌͛̓̀͗͗͂̈͂̒̒̒͋̽̑̔̋͗͒͑̍͑̓̈́͐̎̄̕͜͜͝͝͝S̵̛͙̞͋̽͗̍̄͂̾̆̃͋̓̍͒̌̽̍̋̈́̈́̂̓͊͘̕T̵̛̟̦̮̜̱̝͚͉̹͔̤̳̱͈́͂̈́̆̈́̍̔̂̆̈̍̅͑͆̀̐͛͐͂͋̕̚̕͠͝Ǫ̸̳̠͚̰̠͕͖̝͙̩͔͈̙̘̞̤̬͙͖̖̳̤͔̝͍̞̭͓͈̽̀̿̈̐͂͒̎͑̆̂̌̒̿̀̇͛̏̾͜͝ͅP̶̧̨̛̮̭͕̘͍͙̥̜̯̣͉̖̰͍͉̣͓͓̱̻̰͇̖̙͎̬̞̬͙̩̘͈͉͖̃̂̑̈́̇́̋̀̔́̓͑̂̈̿̑̓̓̔͌̔̆͂̿͋͛̓̽̃̆͗̄̌͛͊̔̉̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̸̢̧̛̛̛̫͕̦̼̹̤̖͇͍̫̦̫̱͎͚̥͉͈̮̩͉͓̫͙̥̻͉̮̠̜̗͓͓̝̈́͋̔͂̇̑̀̀̓̊̋̈́̍̃̉͐̈́̍̀̀̿̐̒̈͌͂͛̽͋̔̿̀̾̇̓͑̚͘͘͘͜͝͝ͅͅŢ̷̢̢̢̨͖̖̲̤̟̳̘̫̩͍̺̗̣̖̫̜̹̙͉̤̝̘̱̜͕̱̙̳͍͍͚̖̳͙̟̭͑̍̇̃̆͛̇̀̈́̀͐̓̂̉̈̌̀̏͂͋̉́̾͐̋̈́̐̚̚̕͠ͅͅͅS̴̢̢̺̫̟̲̟̣̻̲̰͙̼̤͍͔̳͈̣̝̥̳̘̣̫͔̘̼̹̖̬̞̲̗̜̭̱̭̘̘͖͆̾̆͊͐̋́͋͊̋͑͌̊̉́̇̇́̾̃̀̉̅̔̆͒̾͛̆̊̿̐̔̾͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝ͅŢ̵̛̥̙̤͙̰̪̗̥̜̭̭͔̹̼̠̦̼̭̤̪̲̜̻̠͇͐̿̋̀̀̑͂̾̓̄̽́̏̀̎̐̍̓̌͋̿̄̈́͋̊͆̑̌͑̏̎͒̈́͛̕͝͝Ợ̶̢̡̛̮͕̻̩̮̪͇͖͓͕̼̜̣̝͔͓͕̦̗̠̫̳͎̝̤̘̖̘̟͓͔̰̮̥̰͔̹̟̗̐̾́̏̍̔̅̂̈́̉͑͌͂̄̀̊̉̈̀̃̂̍̄͛̍͘͘͘͠͝͝͝ͅͅP̷̘͕̝̩͎͔̦̮̭̼̆̏̔̕Į̵̢̨̛̱̭͇̩̙̱͚͖͈̠̱̰͉̺͔͖̟̤̱̲͔̤̮̪̬͙̘̲̖̬̥̳̙̲͕̬̮̪͙̠̟̮͔̋̋̓̂̄̊̊͋̔̀̓̍͋͂͂̊̇͌̆̓̏́͗͑͑̓̇̈̊͌̒͑̐̋̔̚͘͘͜͝͝Ţ̸̨̛̻͍̟̲̘̟̙̖͓̺͕̪͍̰͔͔̦͋͌́̊̈́̈́̈́̕͠ͅO̶̧̢̧̢̢̝̮̪̥̠̣͚̪͖͔̩͚̯̪̤̤̗͚͔̭̮̞͖͇̹̮͔̻̩̺̦̠͎̬̖̹͎̱̎́̐̔̂̽̽͒́̉̈̊͌̀̈́͗̃̈̏̆̍̐̅̊̏͛̽̾͌̒̏̒̈́́́͌̕̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅḨ̵̩̼̳͖̮͉̩͔͈̙̣͓͇̳͇̼͇͌̇́́̂̓̈̈́̀̂̔̋̈́̓͋̎̓̄̈́̒͂̒̑̏͛͛͂͐͌̐̓̔͂̓̅̕̕͘G̵̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̯̝̹̻̱̖̯̬̺͓̠̙̮͙̙̳̹̤̟͚̫̟͙̺͍̥̮̀̽̽͐̓͊̃̓͒̌̎̈́̑̎̅̌̒̃̑́̓̀́̓̇̕̕̚̚͜͜͝ͅͅǪ̵̨̛͓̠͍̮̱̮̘͇̩͈͍̗̺̟̲̯̤̙͚͇͎̲̏̽̏̔́̋̓͛̽̀̀́̈́̉̅̐̍̉̌̅̂̽̋̈́̀̉̀̋̊̽͋̓͌̄̃̂̂̈͌̚͘͠͝͝͝͝D̶̛̺̹̯͔̥̲̻̬̬̣̟͔̱̖̫́͆͑͝Ṥ̴̡̧̨̛̖̥̞̫̼̲̳̦̥̭̺͎̼͈̪͍͍͕͎͎̼͇̻̞͕̗̲͓͙̠̩͌̾̾̀̑̈́̈̎̅̓̄̇̽̄̃̀̍O̴̙̞̜̫̺͎͕̝͍͎̠̻̘̫̞͉͈͙̥͎͗̈́͊͆͆̑́̈́̓̋̅̍̀͗̊͂́͌̃̒͑͊͌̿͗̽̀̿͘͘͘̕͘͝͝M̴̨̧̯̞̬̜̰̘̠͖̜̯͇̙̫̣̖͍̻̜͚̠̦̪̻͔̥͉̲͈̠͖̰̗̱̹̬̝̼̱͚̃̈̂̾̿͒̓͛̎̽̄̅̌̓͋͗̑̅͋̓͌͋̉̎͋̋̆̇͛̏̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅĔ̶̢̢̨̱̦̲͉̠̹͖̙͈̻͍̻͕̀͛̀͐̒̓̍̒̇̊̓͐͛̄̾̒̃̇͐͋̏́̿̓̌́͋͘͜͝Ö̶̻͕̥͙̬̰͚̩̺̳̝̰̠̥͎̠́̐̐̀̾͗̈͋̐̎̃̑̆̃̓̈́̃̏͗̇̈́͒̑̔̑̽̑͛̈̐̿̆̊͛̄̃̆̎̄̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͝ͅN̸̡̡̖͈̯͇͈͓͈̥̱͙̖̠̺̻̹̜̮̟̼̏̈̉̾̂͒͌̏̈́̎͛̐͌̔͊̀̆́̔̄͊̋̏̌̇͌̔̈́̽͂̚̕͝ͅE̵̡̨̥̜̜̞͇̟͖̳͖͖̙͎̼̞̼̙͓̬̦̩̝̟̹̥̱̹͇͈̻̼͔̱̻̟͓̖͔̘͔̬̐͜͝ͅP̶̧̢̧̛̛̜̘͕͎̹̰̗̰̞̤̬̼̻̝͓̩͔͖͖̬̠̤͔͌̅̈̋̈̀̿̑͌͆̿̒̊̂̐͆͛͛̉̇͂̚͜͝͠͝͝L̴̹̬͉̪̖̫͓͇̩̼̤͇̰̮̝̥̩̗̦̖͚͎̖͕͇̘̥̖̲͖̦͖̺̠̳̪̹͒̾̇͋̌͑̀͛̽͒̑̄̑̑͗̎͑̋̓́̋̒͐̾́̀́͗̈͑̓͘͜͝͝E̶̡̧̢̧̛̠̩͎͖̟̣̻̹̻͕̩͔̙̘̳̰̤͍͍͚͍̩̰̜͔̮͚̠͙̣͍̲̲̓̇̈͑̄͗̌̉͗̄͗̿̈́͌̀̋̉̈́̈͘͘͝A̷̡̧̢̨̹͚̳̙̰̪͚̯̟͇̩̣̠̩̪̣̗̮͎͎̖̱̼̩̺͖̠͖̼͙̼̬͖͚̓͋̋̆̄̽̇̓̐͂͋̂͛̃̑͐̄͆̔̒͑̓͑̈́̄̆̏͒̒̊̈́́̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅŞ̷̛̟͍̼̜͓̺̾́͋̽̄͐͝Ȩ̸̧̢̨̨̡̛̳̫̙̣̯̱͎̝̯̗͓̗̥͓̭̺̻̦̈́͂̾̀ͅH̷̢̡̨͙̮̲͚̪̙͍̞̤̯̳͉̝̺͕͖̝͈͔͉̻̮̥̥̳̝̫̤̟̼͖͚̣̮̥̳̱̮͇̜̻͉͗̓̓̾͐̀̈́͘͘͜ͅȨ̸̧̧̥̟͍̮̖̮̫̠̝̦̬̝̘̤̘̣̹̖̤̼̦̩̤͎͓͔̮̗̹̯̦̒̆̓L̵̟̘̯̼̰̙̲͔̳̼̠̇͋̄̓͆̃̃͆͐̇̓͐̔̌̒̊͘̚͝͠P̷̛̮̗͈͙̈́͐̌̿́̂́͊͛̃̃͒̈́̇̈̇̍͗̏M̸̢̛̟̻͇͎͓̖̱̼͖̥̗̠̼̠̺͇̙̦̭͇͈̘̮͖̭̟̼̬̾̎̍͐̒̈́̃͑̈͐͋́̒̎͜͠Ȇ̷̢̨̮͖̖͚͖͇̝̫̳̘̞̝̥̥̗͕̺͕͕͚̞̰̼̗̯̥̳͎̥͆͛̀̋̓͑̊̅̀͒̆́̉̀̊̍̉͐̂̈͒̆́̔̕͜͜͝͝Ņ̸̹͖̼̜̣͌̈́͊̃͊̍͌͌̽̐̾̀̈̃̎̕͠ͅĄ̷̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̱͇͖̣̮̖͔͍͍͎͇͙̳͉̟̤̼͚̲͕̯̤͈̪̤͉̮̭͈̹͙̋̅̽̄̌̐̒͗̈́̈́̅͗̆͋̔͆͋͆̆̊̈́͋̂̀̔͒͂̓̐̂̆͆́̈́͑͒͑̐͐͘͠͠ͅͅͅT̴̨̢̺̩̞͈̣͇͔̻̮̥̲͉̲͈̘͓̪̮̭͍͇̥̥̲̳̪͖̹͙̅̾̀̈͑͐́̎̔̒̓͘͜͜H̵̡̢̨̼͎̝̺͕̘̝͕̖̹̺̘̰̫̝̭̟̖̻̩̪̩̘̰̝̺͚̗̳̓͋̏́̈͊͊̏́̄̂̓͑̀̅̀̏̈́̑́̄͝͝͝A̵͉̳̰̟͖̞̻̗̬̺͗͒͗͂̑͋̍͂̿̒̂͋̔̈́̒́̂͛̅̑̓̔͌̀̈́̀̒̅̑̋͘͝͝Ņ̴̢̨̬̖̩̻̤̞͈̞̦͔̟̮̠̯͙͖̱͇͕̹̤̝̜̪̣͈̰͓̥̼̦̰͕̦͉̭͇̘̭̣͚̎̈͜͜Ţ̵̛̛͈̠̮̺̗͇͎͉̘͖͎͙͈͂͊̐̈́̅͑̈́͌̅͐̑̇̈́̋̆͌͗͂̆̔́̃͛̓̃̋́͂́̋̅͛̀͆̈́̾́͌̇̓̀̾̕͝͝W̷̢̨̨̛̛̛̥͉̰̙̘̖̙̘̯̟̖̘̭̜̙̙̰̞̼͔̠̠͉̮͓̩̖̞̼̹͎̋̒̿͆̉̓̔̈́̋͆̇̇̓͛͑̑̾̊̑̆̆̅͋̈́̉̇̀͗͋͋̉̃͋̃̄̾̈̓̈́̕̕͘͜͠͝ͅI̷̡̨̠̯̯̹̖͈̖̥̯̮̻̠͕͙̊̐̈́͋̆̄̑̓͆̀̓͋̎̒̌̊̅̉͐̈͂͛̌̚͜͝ͅͅŅ̶̧͙̼͓̼̪̖̮̥̬̩̙̥̣̜̠̰͙̺̦̖̙͙͚͉͚̓̓̎̆̚͝Ḇ̸̧̢̨͓͎͓̜̬͎̞͖̺̪̙͗̃͐̊̊̍̃̐̃̚̕̚R̷̫̈́͐̆̂̑̈́͊̎̕T̷̡̧͔̦̭̘͇̳͕̬͚̤̺͚͍̰̟̪̝̘̠̬̠̼̞̣̠̣͉͑͛̌͗̌̾̐̇͒͒̿̀̌̓̾̓̌̔̍͆̋͐̕̚͘͠Ơ̸̢̝͈͉͔͎͎̩͎̠̭͕̙͕͖̘͎̳̬͓͉͍̺͉̺͈͈̲̭̪̹̣̪̯͇̻̝̜͙̩͂̔̐̂̃͘͘̕ͅH̴̢̳̖̗̙̺̟͖̲̺̙̄͂̋͗̄͗̅͋͋͋͋͐́͛̂͒͑̌̄͌̒̆̅͋͊̾͑̉͒̿̈́̋̆̌̿̕͘͘̕E̴̢̡͔͙̳̳̝̙̬̮͚͎̝͕͙̰̥͇̮͕̤̺̦̜̹͖̳̱̎̽̏̄͗͂̉̃́͂͊̂́̏͋̏̄̎́̽̉̃̀͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝Ŗ̷̨̨̡̨̢̨͕̥̭̟̬̮̥̺̖̙̝͚͖̫̲͔͙̘̺͇͚̺̭̪̲̤̙͔̤͚̯̲̝͋̒̑͑̈́̃͗̏̊͂͂͂̔́̈́̓͗̍͑̄̆̅̐̂͒͗͆̐͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅH̴̨̧̢̨̨͈̩̼̜͉̖̞̤̥̞̪̹͙̖̤̬͇̼͕̘̪͔̦̹̦̀͋̅͐̏̂̔Ę̷̮͙͓͓̘͑͂̐͂͌̀̎́́͒̉͋́̓̈͒̅̓̉̀̃̊͘͜͝Ľ̷̨̧̢͓̱̲͍̠͇̦̝̪͎̼̜͈̳̦̫͕͓͕͎̰̩̝̠̝̜̗̂̿̍̉̋̄͂́P̶̧̧̡̧̨̡͉̣̜͕̫͔͖̥̱͇̭̲̤̥͒̈́͛̐͗̌̾͒̎͜͜͜͝͝M̶̡̧̢̛͍̻̝̹̹̣͓̦̬͇̝͖̰̳͎͙̘̰̙̳̳͍̠̞̮͎̈́̈́̊̏̋͒̎͒̃̎͆́͛̄̇̏̈́̿̐̀͂͂̔̊̔͋̄̈́͋̽̾̚̕͜͝͠Ẹ̶̡̧̛̛̛͈̙̹̥̰̣̳͙̳͖͉̰̘̙͔͎͈̪̖̺͙̳̰̫͕̪̪̹̥̤̩͎̩̩̜̲͖̜̥͗̍̈́͐̈́͂̊̋͛́̋̓̑͊͒̆̇́̒͐̏͆̃̿̑̍̌̅̆͛͑̆̍̕̕͜͝͝Ḣ̵̨̧̛̜͔͈̹̼̣̰̥̮̜̩̹̫͔͎̪̟̠̑̀̆͐̒̈́́͐̅̊̿́̑͜͜͜͜Ê̷̢̨̟͇̹͎̥̳͖̬͉͙̰͔͕̪͙̦̣̭͖̳̣̞̺̟̝̲̜͎̻͍͙̪͔̜͖͖͊̑̑̆̈́̽̃͝͝ͅḺ̵̛̃̉͌̍̎̐̉̐͑̒̍̐̌́̓̽̾̊̿̈́̚̕̕͠P̸̛̪̫͓̼̗̮͕͉̙̃͗͛͆̕͝͝ͅḨ̸̨̨̨̻̟̘͖̣̪͎̙̭̝͎͈͈̭͈͈̲̰̦̜͓̲͚͈̗̠͍̭͍̼̠͑̿̑͐ͅͅͅĘ̸̮͓̼̺̞͓͉͓̣͚̱̟͕̟͈͇̘̯̺̖̙̀̒͂̓̄̈́͐́̃̅̐̽͒͑́͛͋̓̃͂͆̾̕̕͘̚͝͝͠L̶̡̡̡̡̺͍̤͔̙͙͔͖̣̺͇̤̞̝̩͔̼̠̖̻͍̱͎͖̭̖̙̥̝̗̗̬̠̼̘̘͖̪̊͆̅̀̇̽̈́́̅͐͜͝P̴̨̡̧̨̧̧͇̻̮̣̳͍̱͔̯̘̮̥̺͕̜͈̼̣͚̮̬͙͇̺̹̞͈̟̣̺̯̝̲̒͑̑͌̋̅͂͂͒̉́̀̾͒̋̃̋́͂̈́̊͐̽̓̑͗̌͋͒̅̊̈͐͋͂̕͜͜͝͝H̵̨̢̪̲͍̙͇̤̘̳̯̟̜͔̘̭̩̭̦̰̱͇͖̝̱̙̭̻͖̏̎͌̃́̎͂̃̏̈͌̇̿́͛̈́́̍̐͒͋̃̕̚̚͜͜͠͠Ĕ̵͖̝̩̥̬̤͋̏̒̍͘͝L̶̡̦̠̻̹̲̦͖̥͇͕̠͕̮͉̼͍͚͉̹̠̆̉̃́̉̈̆̓͜P̶̖̩̗͈̺̌͗͂̆͂̇̐́̽̄̓̀̾̂̽̆̄͑͋̏̆̕̕̕͝Ḩ̸̨̡̢̨̧̥͙̜̮̙͚̣͉͍̰̬͖͍̫̦̮̳̩̰̠̣̯͉̪͉̱͙͈̏̄͐̓͗̍̓̅͆̅̅̇̂̏͒̿̌͌̕̚͜͠ͅͅȨ̸̛̹̺͆͆̾̊͋̔̽̎̎͗̒́̈́̚͘Ļ̵̨̢͍̰̥̹̜̩͕̦̗̘̰͍̥̟̦͔̖̳̥̼͂̃̈́͂̇̾͐͜͜P̸͈̼̥͍̗̞͍͈̗̣̫̱̪̍̈́̎̍̑͑͋̀̓̀̑̈́̌̓̌̍͐̊̾̇̽̃͒̐̓̌̉̊́̌̒̔̑̀͆̄̑̋͋͋͌͘͠͠͝͝Ḩ̵̛͇̩̖̣̹͓͔̙̖̬̱̺̖͚̮̞̪̳̣̻̬͚̬̠̤̖͈̱̭̤̝͕̻͚͛̓͒́̎̊̊̾̋͒͊́̅̾́̆̐̈́̒̈́́̾̊͂̈́̅̆́̋̌̇̔̔̎̀̍̈́̋͌͌͜͝Ȩ̶̧̢̡͎̩̖̼̠̥̩̪̙̲̞͍͕̪̺͔̰̦͖̲̣̫̖̺̱̖̮͕̘͂͂̂̃͑͛̕L̵̫̰̈͊̿̋͐͊́̋͑̽͂͊͛P̷̨̦̤̮͍̦͔͕̙͓̻͚͔͕͍̥̻͖̮̻͉̭̖͚̼̯̦̘̦͔̲̯͔͕̩͉͚̹̄̆̾̈̉̈́͘͜͝ͅͅH̵̡̨̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̢̝͕͇̙̯̜̟̠̯̫̹̣̪̺͉̖͈̩̣̫̳͉͍̻͔͐̈͛͂̔̈́͂̏͊͗̎̈́͘̕̚͘E̴̡̢̮͈͇̱̝̥͓̯̼̞̻͎̦̲͙̜̪̣̫͓̩̮̻̗̙͙͚̩̣̗͎̬̱͖͖̺̖̜̯̖͉͋̾͆̀͂̐̍̀͒͊̉̃̈́́̂̅͌̐̉͐͗͊̔͊͋́̓̆̃͐̔̀͋̿̈́͜͝͠͠͝ͅL̴̨̢̢̺̯͉̯̯̲̪̲͖͈̙͕̰̹̭̣͍̻̞͉͖̯̮͚̘̖̹͕͚̝̜̮̺̤̩̩̪̗̩̼͙̒̾͛́̿̐͐́̔́̌̈̈́͠ͅͅP̷̢̨̨̡̡̲̻̼͉̘͔̩͎̻͈̱̗̖̠̜͓͎̱̞̠̩̜̮̻͖̘͇̩͇͚̙͚̱̟͎̰̗͗̿̇̐̉̏͋͊͗̌̂́̐͌͂̂̍͗̾̊̈́̿̈͑̓̈́̋͘̕͜͝͝ͅH̷̨̧̧̹̳̣̱̩͉̪̠͕̺͙͗̓͗̔̐͛͂͌̉̀̇̅̽͆̑̓͑̊̀̕̚̕͜͝͠͝ͅE̶͕̮͇̮̊̽̈̈́̆̎̂̾̿̑̾͑͊̔̈̾͂͌̐̾́̈́͊̋͌̚͜͝͝͝͠Ĺ̵̨̨̡̡̡̖͍͕̪͎͔̲̪͇͎͙̜̬̹͓̥̠̜̰̯̥̱̖̭̼̗̥̺̤̲̫̆̽̒̍͘͠ͅP̸̨̰̘͙̯̗͍͙̮̠͓͚̺͇̯͎̞̳̪͔̠̭̺̺̼͍̝͎͔̮̫̠̥̳͚̭͔̪̖̞͈̹̽̅̓̈͋̈̀̊̉̉͋̄͜Ḫ̴̳̥̫͎̬̯̝̋́̓̑̋̏̏̌͊͌͗͐̐̋̋̾̈̿͐̌̒̀̈́̈̀̏̽̍͝E̸̡̢̡͙͚̗̼͖̲̖͈͍̙̘͎͎͉͎̹̜͍̱̫͎̣̻̪͉̼͚̤̖̫̪̖̰̘̦͎̞̬̝̯͕͑̈́̈́͛̏̈͜ͅL̸̨̙̠̞̙͇̜̰̠̎̎̄̉͊͒́̍́͑͋͆͌͛̂͝͝P̴̨̡̡̢̛̠̲͍̮̱̪̠̰̣̩͉̲̙̱͉͉̫̬̘̗̬̣͓̳̠̝̮͙͇͉͕̦̣̺̈́͋̽̎͐̈́͋̈́̔̎̅̔̏̉̑̕̕H̵̡̨̧̨͈̘͖̙̙̹̪̹̖̣͕̼͍̬̭̱̹̩͕͇̻̐̓̒̈̈͐͌͐̈̈́̈́̊͊̈́̑̍̈̊͑̅̕͠͝͝ͅE̵̡̨̤̫̞̫̖̟͚̞̮̜̻̰̬̪̬͖̺͇̱̮̱͎͙͔̝͋̊̐̈́̉̀̋͋̈͐́̏̈̉̆̿͛͊̈͗͌̔̌̆̄͜͜͜͜͝͠͝Ḷ̴̨̮͙̹͇̮̻̭̟̝̜͔̦̯̠̥̼͙̪̯͓̥̰̩̣̹̘͓̩͙͍̞̳̥̺̼̗͆̄͒̀̔̓̂̃͌̇̅̄̈́͋̈́̈͗̿̆͗͋̓͐̅̆̓̀̄̎͆̈́̈́̊́̚͝͝ͅP̸̘̲͚͍̠̦̗͉͓̲̎͂́͊̔͌͗̐͋̀͌̀̉̒̔̊̇͋́̇̍͌̀̊̆̎̏̑̋̃̂̄͊̏͑̓̃̑͆̅̚̕͝ͅH̶̡̧̨̡̧͍͓̹̦̭̱͍̺͔͙̼͈̱͍̦̥͖̝̞̳̤̣͔͈͙̩͓̮̺̹̲̬͖͖̬̝̗̝̰͒͋̓̒́͛̄͛͆̇̆͜͝ͅĒ̶̛̙̗̮̼̖͕̲̥̻̖̳̐̉̈́́̀̋͆͗̄͠͝L̶̢̡̡̛͕̜̳͚͈̲͇̱̩̻̺̠͓͚͇̞̮̭͈̝̮̘̹̰̦͔͍͊́͆͌̇́̓͐̾̎̆̋̏̈́͑̂͗̚̕͠͝Ṕ̶̨̡̢̧̧̧̛̛̩̪̳͚̰̗͎͔͈̪̖̣̗̖̙̺̦̯͙̲̜͙̞̣͙̜͇̻̳͔͍̼̗͙̜̬̮̤͈̪̘͛́̉̈̈́͐̎́͋̅̂̇̇̍̅͛̂̉̀͂͋͑̑̂͂̾͐̉͝͝͝͝H̵̛̦͎̖̠̘̝̰̐̎̋͋̂̎E̸̢̨͙̬̝̲̥̮̝͇͖̺̤̩͚̦͔̣͎̭̞̦̜̤̙͚̻̝͇̜̳̽̓̑̓̒̃̔͗͜͠L̶̢̡̢̛̯̰͙̮̪̗̱̳͎̲͉̟͇̤͍̜͍̭̮̳̠̤̩͖̦͈͕̯̹̰̔̏͛̒̄́̑͛́͘͜͝͝P̴̧̛̛̤̺͖͓̱̹͓͉̦͙̥̰͓̗̜̟̪͉̦̙͙̯͖̄͂͛͋̇͑̈́͗̕̕͜͜͜͝ͅḦ̶̢̢̧̨̢̡͈̫̮̗̟̮̤͉͕͓̯̟͙̜̠͎̗̼̬̜͕̰̮̜̻̣̭̞̮́́͗͒͐̌̈̊̐͑̄́̋̃̈́̀̌͆̊͆́̕͜͝ͅĘ̵̡̢͖̠̪̩͉͍̦͓̳̝̞̜͉̀̉̄̚͜Ļ̷̧̧̡̛͍͉̮̜̗̫̹̤̣͚̞̮̪̜̣̒̿̔͒̽̿͗̃̉̋͌̋̎͗͑̽͐́̀̉̃̍̒̈́̃͛̉͋̈́̋̅̂͛̈́̆̃̋͆͐̔͘͘͘͘͘͝P̷̢̢̧̨̧̡̥̤͉̤̤̭̙͈͙̼̯̘̣͙̦̥̥̠̥̰̼̺͓̭̘̬͓̞͚͖͉͊̇̾̎̿͒̽̆̏̈́͗̎̆̂͋̒͊̆͒̓́͌̇̉̌͋̀̀̂̌̕̕̕͜͠͠ͅͅH̷̛̫̠̫̼͉̝̜̞̺̳̻̦͓̝̗͉̘̫̺̳̻̝͔̬͕̜͛͐͆̒̐́͛̍̐̑̉̃̓̃̓́̏̇́̒̾̆̔́͜͠Ḛ̸̡̨̢̡͔̣̬̙̲̭͔͍͔͖̥̥̫̘͎̰̞̫̬̹̗̜̪̮͕̮͍̗͖̯̪̠͈͔̠̙͇͎̟͇̆̎́̇̓̀́́́̄̆̏͌̉͊͐́͂͊̑̆͂́͒̈́͆̂̊̏̑̓͛̚͠͝͠͠͝Ļ̸̡̨͖̩͉͇͕͖͙͎̮̘͈̙̥̫̻̙̖̫͙͍̻͇̟͎̲̺̮͓̣̳͆̅̊̂͒̊͋̿̊́̃̇͜͝P̶̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̞͙̬͉̝̟͕̟̹͎̞̩̥̮̖̱͕̬͈͇͖̺͙̜̙̝͖͚̗̳̰͔̖̳͎̆̑͋̿̆̂̎̀̎̀̇̅̃͌̏́̽̅̃̔̿͊̂́͆̆̋͆͘͜͠͝ͅH̴̡̨̧̛͉̺͎̭͈͉͎͔̭̲̞͎͙̞̠͍̗̲̽̂̀̓͑̍͑̇̅̿͊̀̍̈́̉̈́̑̈́͐̈́͑͊̂̓̓̋̎̐͘͘̕͘͜͝͠ͅE̶̢̨̨͖̲͔͈̤̞̱̳̫͇̺̘͖̺͎̹͐̇̓̑͊͑͆͌͑̈̑̾̾͛͗̔͂͑̈͂͐̅͆̾͜͝ͅL̷̢̻͕̹̤͇̺̽̊͛͜͝͝P̶̬̮͔͓̱͙̘̟̲͋̈͑̉̔͜͜͝H̴̛̪̞̲̗͚̤͇̩̻̭̲͆͒̿͆̽͛̑͠͠Ȩ̷̧̧̧͓̠̳̭̞̹̭̘͎͇͖̖͉̻͓̘̹̖̺̗̮̑̑̂̊̿͐̈́̒̾͂͑͑̈́̊͌͌͋̓̉̎̈̄͐̒̾̊̔̀́̑̔̆̽̈́̋̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͠L̸̝̱̜̐͋̄̀͝P̵̛͕͓͓̊̔̾͊̈́̀͐͆͂͋̉̎͂̏́͂̄͊́́̂̏̑̎̏̿̕͝͝͠Ḥ̶̢̢̡̛̱͖̳̙͍̮̤̪͔̻̠͎̻͖̫̪̈̒̍̄̑̾̓͌̇̌̍̀̓̃͒͆̈̽͐̆̋̈͑͌͆͐̑̌̃͗͐̐͆͋̑̑͘͝͝͝͠͝ͅE̶̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̘͎̠̩͍͔͉̙̱̭̝͍̯̻̻̝͇͚̗͔̘̭̪͕̘̘͇̝̠̙͇̮͙̾̌̒͛͛̊̾̀̓̆̾̂̅́̄̔̄̂̋̑̑̀̃̒͆̈́͒̾̏͜͝͠ͅĻ̸̡̢̛͈̭̭̝̠͔̮̞͍̖̻̠̫͕͔͖̟͇͓̹͓̬͎̻̞̪̻̘͕̙̑̀͑͆͐͋͋̿̿͋̃͐̿͑͆͛̏̐̄͊͛͋̒̈́̚̚̕͘͜͝ͅͅͅṖ̵̜͔́̋̀͛̈̑̈̆̊̾̈͐̀́͌̃͆͐͗̇̚͝͝H̶̢̧̨̛̯̳̞̫̱̖̬̤͔̖͖̘̼̩͔̞̰͓̱̱͖͕̻̲̫͖̯̯͖͈̭͙͚̘͔͈̩͔͒̽͋̄̓̃́̈́͒́̎̀͋̅̿͆̊̓̉̇̒̓͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝E̴͍̣̺͝L̷̢̢̫̰̪̠̝̺͉͙̙̪̂̒̈́̐̂̊̓͊̾̊̀̃̾̈̀͋͐͛̈͘͝P̷̢̛̬͖̗͎̠̠͑̍͌́̒̈́̈̄͛̓̍̄H̴̨̢̨̧̡̢̦̩̲̞̹̙̤̙͕̺͖̗͚̲̻̖͎̹̤̪͓̦͇̟͈̳̜̞̦̔̓̍̽́̀̕̕͘͜͜ͅE̴̡̡͓̞̮̭̥̘͇̼̼̞̼̽͑͂̆̿̐̔̕͜͠ͅĻ̴̨̜̼͇̻͖̪̏͑̿͑̇̂̾͊̎̓̄̋̓̋̔͐̑̑̋͂͌̽̓͑̿̑̃̊̅́͋͜͠͠P̷̢̛̤̹̣̦̠͉̦̞̝̱̩̩̫̣̱̙̺̲̠̥̭̜̩͙͈̤̦̝̣̫̂̂̂͗͛̃̄̾̃̋̏̇͗͋̿̊̄̆̃͒͋̓̎͊͋̔̽̋̕̚̕͝͠͠͠H̶̢̧̧̻̣̰͚͉̪͙̞̰͍͇͇͇͓̳̬̬̯̼̲̫̙͕̟̲̗͎̼̋̿̓̃͂̍̄̓̓̑̾̓̾̈́͆͋̓͒̓̓͘͘͜͠͝ͅȨ̸̧̨̨̩̜̞̣̻̫̖̯̮̻͇̟̺̲̻̻̣̲̭̺̙̰̭̣̮̤̗̝̩̘̹̻̰̳̞̈́͌̓̋̈́̄̇͋̽̆̿͑̆̔̓̿̀̿̅̅̅͋͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͠ͅĻ̷̧̢̜̹̦̝͕̮̬͔̩̯̭͎̟͖̭̝̪͔͝ͅͅṖ̵͖̰̣̯̥̝̩͙̯͓̲̣͙̝̮̭̘̙͖̳̜͓̎͊̎̇H̴̡̛͕̼̝̟̩̱͉̜̀̿͌̾̑̿͋̑̑̇̉̑͌̋̂͛̋̓͛̇̂̆̕͝Ȩ̶̢̡̢̨̠̻̼͇̪̫̱̙̬̱̦̝͍̘͔̭̘̟̥͉̯͙̰̜͉̳͙͙̖̌̃͋̃̒͐̃̽̐̊̇̀̉̌͗̉̐͆̇̆̊̅͛̂͘͘̚͘͘͝͠L̷̢̡̛̬̹̯̠͎͉̳͔͚͈̮̭̤͚͈͍̩͚̣̻̩͕̭̹͇̩̗͖̲̮̣͇̼̑̏͒̒͑͊̆͂̑͒̓̄̽̌̽̊͗͊̏́̎̉̄̑̋̃̑̑̾̋̄̅̿͆̊̈̃̃̂̚͘͜͜͝ͅP̵̢̢̹͕̟̬͇͈̠̩͕̖̫̦̥͖̖̯̦̝͍̟͉̱͔͉̹͖͔͍̦̠̘͎͖͈̉̅̑̅̂̉̈́͂̓͊̀̀̾̀̈͂͑̓͘͜͜H̸̨̡̡̢̢̢̳͖͉̜̠̺̞̜̳̘͓͇̭͈̙̲̰̻͔͓͎̿͊́̈͋ͅĒ̶̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̩̺͉͖̲͔͓̮̻̙̤̙̯̩͉̠̺̹̥͇͈̞̱̻̣̳̼͈͕̟̯̳͈͉̹͚̬̿̋̈́́̉̇͐͑́̓̍͑͑͂̍̋́̿̑͗͆̽̈́̈́̍͂͆̀̅̆̑̐̽̔̕̕̕͝͝͠ͅL̵̡̛̥̝̱͇̠̝͙̥̮̼͙̹͆̌̓̊̅͂̉͗̄͒̀̏̔͗̀̀͑̂̈́̆̓͑̎͗́͘̕̚͝͝ͅṔ̵̪̪͖̦͎̰̰͍͕̱͇̞̰̜̳͍̳͓͕͈͇̰̺̮͂́̇̓̑̚͝Ḩ̵̧̧̡̦̪̞̥͍̲͕̬̳̩͔̰͍̟̣̜̞̰̤͓̭̪̞̭̣̪̺̙̠̗͍̩̗͉̘͎̲͗̆̓̊̀̾̓͑͘͜͜͝͝ͅE̷̥̹̯̤͕͉̹͈̺̮͔̤͋̄̔̏̈́́͋͒̑̓̄͗̑̄͐̆̈́̏̄̀́̉̿̎̾̋̎̇͑̂̂̿̌͑̄͘͘͘̕͠͝L̵̨̛̦͖̦̭͔̼͈̹͍̒̉̿́̐̈̎̽̀́̅̐̀̆̔͘͜͠͝ͅP̷̨̛̛̱̳͔͉͈̥̟͍̯̯̟͕͉̦͛̀͐̆̿̊̅́̂̀́͆̋͘͝͝H̶̢̢̘̫̲̻̲̝̼̟̤̟̦̘͈̺͓̣̬̤̰̥͍̪͕̼̞̊̆͐̈̒̇̓̑̓̈́̀̿͋͛͗́̓̐̈̎͌͋͐̍͜͜͝Ẻ̵̡̡̛͍̙̘͔̫͍̰͍̖̞̗̗̱̖̝̦̫͍̠͙͖̜͖̲̪̯͓̇̔̇͗̏͑̽̈́̐̀̚̕ͅͅL̶̞̇̋̔̈́̄̈́͆̈́̿͂̂͆̔̍́̄̑͋̏̆̔͌͌͂͋̇̑̂̔̇̑͌̊̿̈́̚̚͘P̸̢̛͓̤̬̼̠̗̺̲̙͖̠̣̙̺͔̫͈̹̥͔͗̿̇͌̇͂̐̅͒̄̔̒̅͝H̶̨̨̛̦͈͕̦͍͍̞̗̗̭̻̮̪̗͚̘̥̒̒́̒̓̀̎̈́̄̓͛̋̃̍̿̏̒̓̒̍͂́̔̈͗̈́̽̽͋͌̍̚̕͜͝͝E̸̡̢̺̦͍̰̪͈̥̟̺̜̤̖͖͉̝̦͇͎͖͗͒̄͐̂̎̓̔͜͝ͅḶ̵̡̛͎͚̳̲̼̯͖͓̗̦̓̽̏̈́̓͐́̔͊̈́̅͂̈͊̈͑͘̕͜͜P̶̡̢̰̘̩͚͚̭̹͙͖̠̠̝͉̺̯̣͆̋́́̽̄͑̍̌́͑H̷̡̨̡̧̢̙̦̰̠̯̖̳̟̹̪͚̼͙͍̰̣͕͎̯̞̘͓̗̲̀̏̌̈́̏͑̈́̋̄̉̈́̔̾̊̅͂͐̐͌͂̿̉̅̕ͅͅȨ̸̨͈̳͍͍̲̖̦͉̰̩̜̣͉̣̈̆̋̾̾̔̈́̍̂̂̀̽̄͑̊̒͋̏̀̇̚͠͠ͅL̶̛̬̠͎̩̥̗͓̞̦̟̥͚͎͚̦̰͙̗̟̩͍̘̝̣̭͆̈́̾̓̔̈́̄̽͒̉̓̓̔̆͗̓͋̎͆̔͐̌̈́̽̄̍͂̄͑́̏̍͘͜͝͝͝ͅP̴͎̤̪̈̈́̓͊̓̆̓͗̄̆̈́̉̀̀̽̋̐̃͌̍͆̓̐̈́̅̆̓̑̽̉́͛̔́͂̆̓́̒͘̚͠H̶̛̲̳̤̼͗͂̓̌̍̉̀̋̈́̍̒͐̂̾Ẹ̷̡̨̢̢̢̨͇̪̱̣̱̜̣̫̮̫͍̜̫̫͓͔̳̯͓͈͈̈́̀̽͂͒́̊́͂͒͒̋̒͑̎͒̀̔̏̑̄̂͆̀̚̕͘͝͝͝Ļ̸̢̨͉̭͖̦̘̱̜͈̜̜̜͖̳͇̥̥̩͓̱̻̬̝̙͔̙̞̠͎̻̳̩̺̪̫̺͓̱̘̪̀̊̈́̎͋͊͗̈́͒͌̈́͆͛̋͌͒̀͒͐̄̒̉̐̈̂̑̂̐̀͌͂̀̓̽̕̕͝͝P̶̡̢̢̢̛͇̜̮̥͓̮̘̭̳̘̲͙͖̗̱̣̮͇̤͉͉̥̘̗̖̣̜͍͈̲̪̤͎̿̀́̍͛̉̒͊̓͐̔̉͊̋́̅̌̀̃̏̊̄́̊̀̋̈̀͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͠ͅͅḨ̶̡̢̛̦̮̙͖̳̤̰͍̟̰͉͙̭͙̭͉͎̰̜̱̥̩͖͇̖͖͎̫̀͆̈́̿͗̑̂̃̋́͆̓̇̒͗͗̕̚͝͠Ę̷̧̢̡̧̧͓̻̪̖͇̞͉͙̯̳̯̱̰̮͓̤͙̭̤̘̠̩̰͍͔̩̱̻̹̻̩̙̙̐̎̅̎̈́͜Ḷ̶̨̛͇͈̥̺̹͈͊̉̐̆̂̍̓͊̏̉̈̀̆̏̈̿̓̏̔͆̈́͐͑̒̌̅̋̓̓̽̌͋̋̚̕͘͝͝P̸̢̣͓̦͕̼̭̯̜̘̱̙̫̀͐͗̋̉̓̈́̐̆͘ͅĤ̸̨̧̢̭̥̝̫͕̠̬̫̺̱̘̬̖̝̣͈͕̼̙͕͈̩͍͈̪̦̰͓̭̟̼͕̹͎̹̰͇͇̣̆̏͛̌͒̂̉́̓͗͊̅̂͛̎͌̓̈͒̔̃̇̒̿̃͑̇̇̓͑̚͜͝͝É̶̢̡̢̠̰̥͍̱̥̳̱̻̥̰̤̹̭̭͍̯͈̣͎̪̮̳̺͔̩̯̟͍͓͇̤̩͍͈̦͉̹̖̓̐̒̊̋̅͂̕̕͜͜ͅL̴̛̙̫̈́͐͋̅̐̒̀̇̿͋̾͋͋̍͊̉̈͆͋͗͊̃̑͋͊̑̈́̂̈́̂̎̆̊͆̕̕͘̚͝P̷̢̙̭̹̗͈̱͔̪̫̬͚̅̿̇̀͗͆̀̑͊͂̈́͂͆̾̎̇͌̓̀̅͐̿̉̈́̔̿̿̓͂͊̇́͂̋̈́̈́̏͘̚͝͝͝ͅH̵̢̺͇͚̺̞̣̹̯͉̳̳͂́͑̄̏͋̒̀́̐̓̚͠ͅE̴̡̧̛̤̘̗̰̘̭̮͈̪̲̭̜̙̙̮̦̪̺̤͚̝̯͎̱̠̭̳̤̤̭̦͇͍͎̩̠̯͐̓̓̀͐̽̿̃̄̐͆̌͂̀̀̃̕ͅĻ̴̢̢̛̛̫̫͇̲͇͉͔̬̟̦̪͓͇̮͙͍̙͎͎̪̤̠͚͍̠̮͆̌̈́́̾̈́̈́̆͂̆̀̇̓̒̿̄͌͊͂͑͋̓̏̃̐̈́̐̒͗͗͋̈́̋̈́́͊͆̊̈́̕͘̚͠͠P̸̡̢̧̧̨̧̗̤̩̬̥̺̗̮̙̜̺̭͕̭̺̥̟͉̫̱̣̜̰̳̗̰͑̔̀͆͗̔̽͋̆̈́̒̃̀͊̈́͗̍̔͊̎͘͝͝H̶̢̢̧̧͓͙̘̪͎̹̫̪̺͚͔̙̟̲͈̜̜̫͋͗͊̑̆͒̀̑͑̾̕̕͘͜Ę̶̨̧̢̛̛̮͕̭̜̺͓̲̜̖̟͉̟͚̗͇̞̪̝̹̪̩͔̤̣̹͕̫̈́̈̀̾͂̈́́̊̄̍̒̓̈̚̕͠Ļ̶̛̞̹͈̗̗̝͚̘̻͎̘̻̙̹̖̟͕̥̹̹̖͎̜̤͍̪̺͙̰̘̹͈̟̯͍͚̯̦̠͍̟͈́͛͂̎̈̉́̐̃̆̈́̀̂̏͑̓͗̅̌̒̀͛̌̀̀̊̔̈́̈͒̾͆̅̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅP̸̖͚̟̪̤͚͉͉̤̝̘̥̳̞̣͍͍͗̔̿͛͑̏͋́̉̑͗͑̾͋̄͊̋̽̿̈́̓̀̒̒̋́̑̈́̈̾͊͌̄̑̋̐̂̿̕̚͠͠͠ͅH̷̨̡̙̙͓̪̻͇̹̱͉̘̻̪͙̱̫̬͇̝͈̞̖̗͔͚̻͖̳̻̼̪̑̾͋̀͑̿͌̑͂̌̚͜͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̨̞̣̖͖̭̥̳͕͙̖͚̭̼̼̣̙͎̖̹͖̠͉͖̗͓̞̜̟̻͉͕͓͍̝̣͇̹͈̼͓̠̉͑͊͛̏̂̓̈͂̂͊̈̆̇̉͂͘͜͠͝L̵̘̙̣̫̜̻͍̝͕̲͂̎̽̉̓͠P̴̢̛̪͖̘͈̻̱̝̟̮̺̙͕̣͈͖̖̹͖̫͖̜͙̗̥̣̹̗̙̬̗̞͈̩͇̻̾́͋̽͂̑̓́̃̑̓̋̉̈́̓̆͋́̎̽̄͆͑̒̋̄̉͐̽͑͂̋̂̏͘̕̕̚͠ͅH̸̨̧̡̧̢̛̛̙̘͇̱̜̱̼̬̜̺͍͙͚̟͚̟͕̣̱̲͉̫̝̤̣̜̗̳̣̬̤͚͍̞͕͖̾̏̒͑͋̿̐̏͐̓̄̑̈́̕̕͜͝͠ͅͅͅE̶͎̩̗͙͈̦̎̒̇͐̄̓́̋͗͑̇̀̈́̇̍̐̆̒̈͛́̉͒L̴̢̧̛̲͓̻̘̟̜̥͔̝̦̖̤͕̙̦̪̜̪̜̭̭͖̬̯̫̝͉͖̣̥̖̳̇̌͑̔̒͂́̏̾̒͊̃̃̀̑̇͗̀͛̀̐̀͊̈́̍̓̿̓̄͗͐̑̍̈́͒̄͋͒͛͋͘͘͜͝͝͝P̶̨̢̳͓̖̬̼̹̺̝̖̳͉̻͖͔̙̝͚̈́̈́͜͜͠Ḧ̸̡̢̡̧̨̨̛̜̝̠̥̳̮̻͈̥̲̞͉͓̲̰̞̥̱̣̰͍͓͓̮̪͙̞̠̖̫̻͔̬̝̺̳̬̻̠́̒̍͑̒̄́͛͐̅̾͗̋̒̂̇͗̔̄͋̌͐͊͌̋̍̀̏́̂̉̄̄͂̋͘̚̕͜͜͝͠Ẻ̵̢̢̛͖͖͈̝͔̩̘̭̬̫̲̦̮͔̯̤̼͈̱̮̱͑͒̉͑̆̂́̌̏̈͒̍͆̆͗̊̚͝͝ͅL̶̮̜̗͕̭̝͖͖̺̅͛͑̽̌̏͗̅͐̒̑̿̍̽̄͒̂̏͒̈́̚͘͠P̷̛̛͕̟̼̰̠̦̲̮̎͛̃̿̇̉͒̐̃̓̀̽̃̐̓́̌̆̾̀̒͌̅̅̃̓͊̄̉̀͂͘̚͠Ḩ̸̧̜̣̗͖͎̮̳̖̈́͂̿̊́́̅̅̄͑̓͋̑͒̑̑́̓͊͊̃̊̒̓̉̾̈͋̎̂̎̈̊̾̏̀͒̋̿̓̀́̃͛͐͝E̶̡̯̲͓͉̭͕̳͙͖̪̗͇̮̠̬̹̤̬̝̘̳͚̮̹͈͈̞̮̗̻̦̰͖̤̊͛͑̀͒̑͠L̴̛̛̰̞̻̤̯̫̫͙̔͗͂̄́̈̈͛̇̔́͒̃̽͗̾͋̐̉̌̍͌͐͒̅́͆͒̈́̚̚͝͝P̴͍̻̩͙̥̫̫͇̦͇̦̞̘̯̖͓͉͍̖̦̜̼͖̳͚͔̖̈́̈́̇̈́̽̑̌̓́̾̓͒̉̋̈͌̚͜͝͠H̶̻̯̉̔̇̀̍̄̃̾͂̂͒̄̐̋̈̓̔̀̆̌͆͆͑͒͊̽̌̒̉͒̌̄̄̚̕͜͝͝͝Ě̵̢̙̬̭̩̹͇̗̣̤̙͔̰̣͚̞̜͙̲͙̰̣̳̓̅̾̆̽̎̈́̔̋̽͑̅͂̅̽̔̋̈̽͆̒͊̆̓͗̊̈́̔̊͐̍̇͆̃̽̑̌̽͛̕͠L̴̛̠͔̟͆́͒̎̿̓͗͒̊̒̆͑́͂̕͝͠͠͠__P̸̨̢̨͈̟͉̘͕̥͍̠͕̪̭͈̜̼̬̤̳̠̯̥͉͖̼̟͖̠͕̩̘̜̰̪̹̥̪͚̬̺̹͍̉̄̊̃̊̒̽̍̎̽̆̈͐͑̕͘͜H̷̻̦̹͔̝͕̻̩̯̻͉̮͈̹̠͚̼̬̺͋ͅͅE̶͉̰͂L̸̛̙̱̟̘͇͇̝̮͔̣͚͔͚̫͖͇̮̇̀́̏͑̑̈̓̾͋̈́͆̐̌͛̔̀͒̑͆͆̇͛̈́͐̽̉͑̔̂̑̎̈́̈́̃̃́͌̌́̌͒͂́͆̚Ṕ̴̢̡̡̨̨̨̹̖̘̰̫̻̫̭̤̫̩̩͈͈̹̹͚̖̯͙̪̙̘̞̠̪̜̦͉̥̮̜̫̼̯̤͛̈́̓̇͜͜ͅ_

..

..

..

..

"I'm here!" Nathan calls out as she gets into her apartment.

She heard a scream.

"Shit."

Nathan gets into the bathroom and starts placing things on the sink.

"Everything is fine, you okay? I got the things here, you'll be fine."

A growl.

Nathan flinches as she prepares.

"Sheesh, stop that. You're acting like a zombie…"

Wait.

Nathan turns back.

_Shit._

"Stone, it's me."

'Stone' grabs her by the shoulder and pushes towards the wall, snarling at her.

"Stone, calm down, it's me, Nathan. Your twin."

Stone's fingers are digging into her shoulder as Nathan wince.

Another snarl.

"Leo..."

Her heart shattered.

…

A sound of screaming and beating can be heard.

There is a moment of silence.

The creature looks back as she hears a radio sound.

She shrieks as she starts running towards the source.

…

…

…

Nath woke up in a bathtub.

Of all the things she woke up, it's a bathtub.

What is this?

'Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time?'

Nath sighs as she gets up from the bathtub and looks at the mirror.

Half of her face is missing.

Her neck was ripped out.

She stopped bleeding…

Well, her estimate is at least an hour ago, but who knows how long she's been in the bathtub.

"..."

"Nathan, what happened?"

Something is dead wrong.

There was silence.

"Nathan?"

She then noticed a gun on the ground.

She picked it up and stares at it.

Originally it had seven bullets in the clip.

Now there's six.

…

Shit.

**Hello, I'm back. This time we're doing a video game fanfic. Left 4 Dead. This is the kind of game I want to experiment with my OCs and making one by one suffer. I know, I was having an evil laugh moment during writing. But if you guys like this fanfic and want a sequel, you can just ask! I have too much free time. This fanfiction was inspired by Zarla's L4D fan comic.**

**~ Nosome!**


End file.
